


A Separate Peace

by Raven31claw



Category: A Separate Peace - John Knowles
Genre: Books, Gay, M/M, Novel, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven31claw/pseuds/Raven31claw
Summary: Set against the backdrop of World War II, two young men, Gene and Finny, are students at a prestigious New England boarding school. Having to attend school over the summer because of the war, the boys experience their own war fraught with hatred, pride, lust, jealousy, and anger. However, the boys also experience the oft talked about but rarely acted upon human virtues of kindness, love, hope, and forgiveness.Based on the classic novel by John Knowles





	A Separate Peace

Scene 1 – Assembly Room of the First Academy Building

( _The movie opens with a black screen. An a cappella boys’ choir sings “The Prayer of St. Francis,” which continues for the entire scene. After a few moments, a spacious hall that has a gray, dull hue to it is seen. The room is dominated by marble. About 200 young adult male students are seated in the hall facing a raised stage. They are all wearing dress school uniforms which consist of a dark navy blue blazer, a crisp white button-down shirt, a stripped red and blue tie, a black belt and shined black shoes, and unwrinkled black pants. They are divided into four distinct groups of equal size: freshmen, lower middlers (sophomores), upper middlers (juniors), seniors. Faculty, dressed in fine suits if men and respectable dresses if ladies, are seated on the raised stage located at the back of the hall, opposite of a marble staircase. The staircase leads to this room from the ground floor. Next to the faculty is the a cappella choir consisting of boys aged thirteen through sixteen dressed in black gowns. They are currently singing, holding folders with their music in them. When the shot leaves them, the sound is diegetic. In the center of this platform is the quite old in age school chaplain, identifiable by his collar, who has just finished speaking. A portrait of a young man about the age of the seniors in the hall is off to his side. The portrait is surrounded by forget-me-nots, symbolic for remembrance. The facial expressions of the boys in each of the classes are shown. The freshmen look very young. They are intimidated and confused, fearful. The sophomores are foils to the freshmen. Their uniforms are put on improperly. They seem bored and uninterested. Then there are the seniors. They look out of place in the room. They’re the only ones that seem to be men. Most of their faces are cold. One senior’s lip is quivering, and he is trying unsuccessfully to hold back tears. No one takes notice of him. The members of the faculty are visibly upset. More specific details of the hall are shown. There are multiple portraits hanging on the walls of young men like the one seen previously. About three older male members of the faculty, one of which is Mr. Patch-Withers, are struggling to put this new portrait on the wall to join the others. The last shot focuses on two upper middlers. Gene Forrester, a brown-haired average looking student, is looking at what is going on with intense concentration. Next to him is Phineas, Finny for short, who has light brown hair and striking green eyes. He looks at what is going on like a confused child at their grandparent’s funeral._ )  

 

Scene 2 – Open, Grassy Field near Devon School (Between the School Fields and Woods)

( _The scene transitions to a pastoral setting. Five boys are sitting in a grassy field. The two boys from the previous scene, Finny and Gene, are there along with Elwin (Leper) Lepellier, Bobby Zane, and Chet Douglass. Leper is pudgier and looks younger than the rest of the group; although, he is actually older. He is wearing his complete uniform, but the top button of his shirt is unbuttoned. He has glasses. Zane and Douglass are both pretty generic. Neither of them is wearing their blazers, but they are still wearing their ties. Their sleeves are rolled up slightly. Gene still has his blazer on, but he is not wearing a tie. Finny, on the other hand, has no blazer on, has his sleeves rolled up, so his forearms are exposed, he has no tie on, and many of his top buttons are undone, and he’s not wearing shoes._ ) 

Gene: ( _accent of a teenage boy from the South who goes to school in New England_ ) I thought the ceremony was a nice tribute. 

Bobby: ( _in tandem with Chet_ ) I agree.

Chet: Yes, it was very nice.

Leper: I thought the forget-me-nots were very handsome. 

( _Everyone gives Leper, except Finny, a look.)_

Finny: ( _said in a Kennedy like Boston accent_ ) I thought the ceremony was pointless.

Gene: ( _with mild irritation_ ) It was a remembrance ceremony for a deceased student of this school who was killed in action. What was pointless about it?

Finny: There was no sincerity to it! Everyone was bored. None of the current students actually knew him. The faculty hardly remembers him considering it’s a good year if any one of them can remember ten students in their class, and Mr. Patch-Withers was probably just annoyed that he had to help hang the portrait. 

( _silence, they know he’s right_ )

Gene: And what would you rather do?

Finny: No class for the day. I’m sure the deceased would consider that to be a much more suitable tribute. 

( _Gene grins. This is classic Finny.)_

Finny: Hey! What’s a pathetic fallacy?

Chet: It’s when the setting in a novel matches human emotion. 

Finny. Oh.

Gene: Finny, that was an important question on today’s literature test. 

Finny: Yeah. 

Chet: What did you put as the answer?

Finny: When someone uses really poor reasoning and acts on bad judgement. 

Gene: Well, that’s ironic on so many levels. 

Leper: ( _sheepishly_ ) You all want to go back? It ought to be almost time for dinner ( _He goes to walk away_ ). 

Finny: ( _looking in the tall grass_ ) Halt Leper Lepellier. ( _He walks toward the grass and bends to pick something up. It’s revealed to be a large, leather-covered medicine ball._ ) Now, why would someone leave a thing so pristine, built for such a pure purpose as sport, in a place so undeserving of its presence?

Gene: It’s a ball Finny.

Finny: But Gene Forrester, we are boys on the cusp of entering manhood ( _everyone else looks incredulous_ ). There’s no time to waste, especially considering present circumstances. We must squeeze every ounce of enjoyment we can from the remaining few months, days, hours, minutes, even seconds we have before society expects us to become men. I have an idea for a game, what should we call it? 

Gene: What are the rules?

Finny: Not important.

Bobby: What about blitzkrieg?

Finny: Clever idea Bobby, but no reason to make administration think we’re sympathizers. 

Chet: What about blitzkrieg baseball? Does baseball make it American enough?

Finny: Of course! Blitzball! You’re geniuses the two of you.   

( _Chet and Bobby are complimented by the compliment._ )

Finny: Now ( _Finny throws the ball at Gene_ ) run Forrester! 

( _Gene just stands there, as everyone looks at him_ )

Finny: Now Gene!

( _This causes Gene to jump and then run in the direction toward the school, which can be seen in the background_ )

Finny: Not that way you halfwit, toward the river!

( _Gene stops and sprints, still holding the ball, and runs in the complete opposite direction. The other boys are just standing there until Finny motions for them to start chasing Gene._ )

Finny: You have to throw it!

Gene: Why would I do that? ( _Gene stops and turns toward Finny while Chet and Bobby both tackle Gene to the ground. Leper is just running compulsorily along._ )

Finny: Well, naturally, so that doesn’t happen. ( _Gene groans_ ) But what Bobby Zane and Chet Douglass did was completely illegal. 

Bobby and Chet: Huh?

Finny: ( _as though everyone should know this_ ) You can’t use your arms when you knock the ball carrier down. 

Bobby: What do you mean? ( _in tandem_ )

Chet: Then how are you supposed….

Finny: You have to hold your arms like this ( _forms an “x” over his chest_ ). You can only butt the ball carrier.

( _The group reacts with confusion._ )

Gene: Alright, any of you want to take a turn? ( _holds the ball out._ )

Finny: No, Gene Forrester, still your turn. You are the victim of an illegal tackle. Start again. 

( _Gene seems annoyed. The boys move back to where they started and then start running toward the river. Gene throws the ball to Bobby, but it hits the ground. Bobby goes to pick it up and looks at Finny for permission._ )

Finny: Perfectly okay for the ball to touch the ground keep going.

( _Gene starts to run away from the group and motions for Bobby to throw the ball to him._ )

Finny: Gene, what are you doing?

Gene: He’s on my team, isn’t he?

Finny: There are no teams in blitzball, it’s every man for himself. 

( _Bobby throws the ball to Leper._ )

Leper: ( _holds his hands up in surrender_ ) I don’t want it!

( _Everyone groans, Gene rolls his eyes._ )

Finny: No, no that’s alright, Leper, that’s perfectly all right. We can refuse a pass if we like. And if a ball carrier is refused a pass three times, then we start over back in that area there, of course. ( _points to where they started_ ) We’ll call this rule the Elwin, cause that’s your Christian name Leper, Lepellier Refusal. All right, your turn now Chet ( _throws the ball to Chet_ )

( _The scene continues with shots of the natural setting around them and of them playing the new game. This happy scene is accented by the boy’s laughter. As Finny is tackling Leper, who finally catches the ball, the bell tolls for six in the evening. The bell is strong, final. The boys all instantly look in the direction of the school, except for Finny. At the same time, they are all putting their uniforms back on except for Finny. The four boys start running to the school while Finny strolls in the same direction._ ) 

Finny: Slow down Gene.

( _Gene does stop running but begins to do an embarrassing power walk._ )

Finny: You’re doing it again.

Gene: What?

Finny: “The West Point Stride”

Gene: ( _scoffs_ ) I’m sorry I want to make it for dinner.

Finny: Are you even hungry?

Gene: ( _stops walking and looks at Finny_ ) No.

Finny: Lovely. Then I suggest we go to our dormitory and complete our assignments for tomorrow. ( _pats Gene’s head.)_

Gene: You want me to do the work for you.

Finny: ( _They begin walking_ ) I don’t feel that I should be forced to read Thomas Hardy’s _Far From the Madding Crowd._ Who would even name their character Bathsheba Everdene? 

Gene: ( _sarcastic_ ) A celebrated late 1800s Victorian English author who our illustrious educators deemed worthy to be read by the impressionable minds of those attending the Devon school, the most beautiful school in New England.

Finny: Well, I am glad I have you to get me through it.

( _Gene is surprised by the compliment and starts to say “thanks,” but then Finny hits him quite intensely with his hip, and Gene falls to the ground. They look at each other and both start to laugh. Then, Gene gets up off the ground and tackles Finny to the grass. He straddles Finny’s chest and holds his arms back. They look intensely at each other._ )

Finny: That, of course, was an illegal tackle. ( _They both start to laugh deeply._ )

 

Scene 3- Finny and Gene’s Dormitory

( _The audience sees a fist knock on a door. The door opens and Finny’s face appears. His hair is ruffled._ )

Finny: ( _smiles_ ) Good morning to you Mr. Prud’homme!

( _The camera cuts to Mr. Prud’homme. He is a dull character. He has broad shoulders, and his clothes don’t fit him well. He looks gray. He has a grave expression on his face._ )

Mr. Prud’homme: Good morning Mr….

Finny: Call me Finny!

Mr. Prud’homme: Alright, _Phineas_.

Finny: See…I really don’t like that name because my mother and father named me after a paternal great-uncle who was a sea captain, and he was a real good sea captain, so they gave him, and I think my father told me it was the Belgians, they gave him this real important commission, but it was dangerous. Of course, he accepted anyways, but he got lost at sea, but then they found him. But it was many years until he returned, so his wife, my great-aunt, married someone else. And rumor has it that the new husband murdered my great-uncle, but he never got caught! What a tragedy! Lost at sea, found, then he finds out the love of his life has been fooling around with some other son-of-a-bitch, and then that son-of-a-bitch murders him. And I’ve never truly understood the word “son-of-a-bitch.” It really isn’t insulting the person that it’s attacking; it’s insulting that person’s mother, which, naturally, is quite rude. But my father always uses the phrase, but I see no reason that I should have to be like him in every way. Let me rephrase. So my great-aunt was fooling around with some other bastard, besides my great-uncle, and then that bastard kills great-uncle Phineas and gets away with it. So, naturally, I don’t want to be reminded of that every time I hear my name. 

Mr. Prud’homme: ( _stunned_ ) Okay Finny, how about you come on out here?

Finny: Well, I would, but I’m not in my most decent state.

Mr. Prud’homme: Okay…I guess we can handle this business right here. ( _stern again_ ) You and your roommate, Mr. Gene Forrester, missed dinner last night and….

Finny: ( _sincere_ ) I can explain that. The two of us were near the river, and may I just say what a beauty that river was. The sun’s light was just glinting off the surface of the water, and it was so clear, and it was…and I hate using this word because it’s so overused…but just beautiful, and maybe it’s time we start using the word beautiful a little more. There’s so much hate and war and violence. I think we all need to spend a little bit more time appreciating the beauty of the only world we live in, and….

Mr. Prud’homme: Finny, you and Gene have missed nine meals in two weeks.

Finny: Well, let me get to that, so we really meant to come to dinner, but on the way back we started wrestling, as you know boys of our age often do. Really, I should say young men. Really, wrestling isn’t even for boys anymore. You never know when some kraut is going to come up behind you, and, you know…wrestling might be useful. 

Mr. Prud’homme: A gun might be more helpful.

Finny: What if I’m out of ammo? Us men have got to be ready for anything. If I recall correctly, Leper is the oldest member of our class already at the age of 17 and he can enlist if he likes right this very moment. And Gene is turning 17 very soon on July 31st and then my birthday is the next day, August 1st. And you know what’s really odd, Gene is not much older than me but Mama and Papa Finny could’ve made me before Mr. and Mrs. Forrester conceived Gene but Gene came out first…or did he because time zones can really obscure things and…

Mr. Prud’homme: Finny, just tell me why you and Gene missed dinner.

Finny: Right. So we got back up and we were walking to the dining hall, but then we saw that picturesque summer New England sunset. Have you ever seen one? Well, that’s a dumb question, of course you have, you live here. But my God, it’s as if Turner himself painted the evening sky. Well then we were just astounded, and there was no way we could return to performing any task as regular as “eating dinner” in front of this miracle of nature. 

Mr. Prud’homme: ( _speechless_ ) Okay…just…try to make it to dinner sometime. 

Finny: Believe me, I will. ( _He winks at Mr. Prud’homme, as he walks away._ )

( _When Finny turns around and shuts the door, he sees Gene standing, arms crossed, hair messy, with his pajamas on and annoyed expression on his face. Finny is revealed to only be wearing his boxers._ )

Finny: What? 

( _Gene throws a pillow at Finny. They laugh. The details of the room can be seen. There are two standard beds, sheets undone. Clothes are strewn on the floor. There are two dressers and desks on either side of the room. The desk nearest Gene is impeccably organized. The desk nearest Finny is a mess. The dominating color of the room is white. There is a long, wooden bed stand between the two beds with a lamp on each side. There is also a radio, an illegal one. There is also a full-length mirror on one of the walls. The room is small and undecorated except for an empty 20 gallon fish tank. Finny goes to grab pants from the floor._ )

Gene: Those are mine.

( _Finny seems unfazed. He goes to the dresser and pulls out a pink broadcloth shirt._ )

Gene: What is that?

Finny: It’s a shirt.

Gene: Where’d you get it?

Finny: Ma sent it up about a week ago.

Gene: Why?

Finny: Because she loves me. Look, there are half as many buttons as usual! I’ll have suitors lining out the door.

Gene: You can’t wear that!

Finny: Of course I can, today’s a day for celebration!

Gene: The cause? 

Finny: I read in the paper that the Allies bombed Central Europe for the first time, and we don’t have a forty-eight star flag to hang out the window, so I feel that this is a proper display of my patriotism. 

Gene: A pink shirt to express pride in men fighting under a red, white, and blue flag whose allies’ flags all consist of a combination of the colors red, white, and blue. How fitting. 

Finny: Well, naturally, because red and white make pink. 

Gene: Of course. 

 

Scene 4- Sunporch of the Headmaster’s House 

( _The room is a bare sun porch with green, and only green, plants. Brown wicker furniture can be seen throughout. There are boys in school uniform scattered throughout the room talking with one another. Finny and Gene are standing together somewhat near the center. They are talking to each other and are both holding a tea cup. Gene is in uniform, Finny is wearing his pink shirt with white slacks and white tennis shoes…and the school blazer, which he has buttoned. Finny’s hair is more slick than usual. A short, portly man, Mr. Patch-Withers, with balding white hair approaches the boys. He is in a suit._ )

Mr. Patch-Withers: I hear, Finny, that the purpose behind your complete disregard for school dress policy is quite an amusing tale.

Finny: Well, I wouldn’t use the term “amusing.” 

Gene: ( _like a parent when they tell another parent their chid’s latest irrational belief)_ The Allies bombed Central Europe for the first time.

Mr. Patch-Withers: Funny, I didn’t hear of it.

( _Finny pulls a cutting from a newspaper and hands it to Mr. Patch-Withers._ ) 

Mr. Patch-Withers: I’ll be damned. I’m sorry, Finny, for having doubted you.

Finny: There’s no need to apologize. 

Mr. Patch-Withers:  ( _looks away_ ) Oh, I must introduce you to my wife. Emily, come meet two of Devon’s finest. ( _goes off to get his wife_ )

Gene: How long have you had that newspaper clipping?

Finny: All day.

Gene: Why didn’t you show me it?

Finny: You never asked and you always trust me.

Mr. Patch-Withers: Emily, these two students are Finny and Gene Forrester.

Mrs. Patch-Withers: How do you? ( _They exchange pleasantries._ )

Mr. Patch-Withers: Gene is number four in his class. Gene’s father was valedictorian his graduating year at Devon. He was one of the first students I taught. 

Finny: I imagine that can’t make you feel too young.

( _They all laugh. Gene can’t believe Finny just said that._ )

Mr. Patch-Withers: Finny, on the other hand, is not as academically inclined as his roommate, but he makes it up in athletics. Finny plays football, hockey, baseball, and lacrosse. His awards include the Winslow Galbraith Memorial Football Trophy, the Margaret Duke Bonaventure Ribbon and Prize for hockey, and the Devon school contact sport award. 

Mrs. Patch-Withers: Well, I’m honored to be meeting such impressive boys, my apologies; I guess I should be saying young men now. I hope you like everything, I’m not sure if I did a good job. Richard, I still don’t know if I like those plants, and this tea is not as good as the tea I made for the sophomore term tea.

Finny: Oh Mrs. Patch-Withers, you shouldn’t trouble yourself. This tea is excellent, and the plants are mesmerizing. 

Gene: And we don’t really care about events like these.

Finny: What Gene means to say is that, as you said before, we are young men, and we haven’t been exposed to or experienced many of the things ladies, such as yourself, strive to make perfect. We have little to compare it to, but in the future I certainly will look to this term tea as a fine introduction to afternoon social functions. 

Mrs. Patch-Withers: Oh, why thank you. I just hope this makes you having to come to school in the summer a little more bearable. 

Gene: It’s much better here than the heat in the south right now, that’s where I’m from.

Finny: Personally, I’m just glad I get the rushed version of being an upper middler. Spend a normal year as a lower middler, spend the summer being an upper middler, turn the draft board’s favorite age of 17 while being a senior, graduate, and then you’re off. 

Mr. Patch-Withers: I’m glad you have an optimistic outlook on things. 

Gene: Finny is always the optimist.

( _Finny gives a big, cute grin.)_

Mr. Patch-Withers: Since you have loudly informed the school of the Allied achievement, what are your thoughts on the use of bombs in warfare? Are you concerned at all that children or the elderly will fall victim to their use? Or that hospitals or schools will be destroyed? 

Finny: I believe that we should use bombs as much as possible. Until their entire landscapes are black and their armies completely decimated, as long as no children or elderly persons are injured and no hospitals or schools are destroyed.

Mrs. Patch-Withers: And what about works of art? Shouldn’t they be spared as well?

Finny: I suppose so.

Mr. Patch-Withers: Our men cannot risk their own lives and the lives of their fellow men to save some painting that no one has ever heard of except a couple of art fanatics. For what the Germans did to England, I think the Allies should bomb the daylights out of Central Europe. 

Mrs. Patch-Withers: The Central Europeans aren’t the Germans, Richard. 

( _awkward silence)_

Finny: So where is Headmaster Charleston? 

Mr. Patch-Withers: Washington. 

Gene: What’s he doing there?

Mr. Patch-Withers: No one was supposed to know, but he’s on a special committee. They report directly to the president. God, I’d hate to have to be our leader during this.

Finny: At least ours is a Democrat.

( _The group gives affirmations to Finny’s statement. Finny unbuttons his blazer, which reveals the Devon school tie currently being used as his belt. The Patch-Withers gawk, and Gene takes notice._ )

Gene: Excuse us one moment. ( _He grabs Finny and takes him aside_ ) Are you serious right now?

Finny: I’m rarely serious. 

Gene: You’re wearing the school tie as a belt!

Finny: ( _looks down_ ) Oh please Gene. ( _goes back to the Patch-Withers_ ) Mr. Patch-Withers, I’m sure you are wondering why I’m wearing the school tie as a belt. I will explain. This morning when I chose to wear this pink broadcloth shirt in significance of the major development in our war against tyranny, I thought “I’m not giving the school enough credit.” You see, we are a part of this global event. It may seem like we are not, but we effect and are affected by every win, loss, or draw in this great battle. And I wanted to tie in, that pun was unintentional, I find them to be out of place in formal functions, anyways, I wanted to tie in this damn fine school to this historical event. 

Mr. Patch-Withers: ( _pause_ ) In the 160 years that this institution has been in existence, I’m certain that it has never heard such an absurd excuse. And yet, I would somehow feel awful punishing you for it. And quite frankly, I find it amusing. ( _He begins to laugh, and then his wife begins to laugh. The wife snorts, this causes Mr. to laugh. Finny starts to laugh. Gene grits his teeth and rolls his eyes._ )

 

Scene 5- Outside of the Headmaster’s House through the fields to the riverbank 

( _Gene and Finny leave the colonial style house. Dialogue occurs as they are walking. They walk across campus to a wooded area near the Devon river where there is a significantly large black tree._ )

Finny: Goodbye Emily! I hope to see you soon! ( _pause)_ Goodness, I needed to get out of there! They talk so much!

Gene: ( _ironic pause)_ I don’t get you.

Finny: Why don’t you? I’m a very open person. 

Gene: You break school policy on dress. You get away with it. And even worse, no one harasses you. If I showed up to trigonometry in a bright pink shirt, I’d be assaulted. Then, you have the nerve to show up to the headmaster’s house for term tea, which is attended by his wife and our entire class, wearing said shirt. Somehow you manage to joke your way out of that one but land yourself into new trouble by using the school tie as a belt. How does our hero Finny react to this situation? Why, of course, he makes a pun, much to the delight of everyone who hears it. This, naturally, leads to Finny becoming the center of attention at the party.  Finny, who refers to adults by their first names and openly curses in front of feared disciplinarians and yet if you ask anyone within five miles of Devon who the kindest and friendliest person they know is, I’d wager Finny would be the most frequent answer. ( _pause)_ Why do you think you keep getting away with stuff?

Finny: I’m sixteen.

Gene: Huh?

Finny: I’m the last age before the draft age. 

Gene: But I’m also sixteen and I could not get away with skipping dinner nine times in two weeks, unless you were involved.

Finny: Well, I’m also me. 

Gene: That is true.

Finny: I sense that you’re mad with me.

Gene: I’m not mad at you, it’s just…I follow the rules.

Finny: Most of the time.

Gene: Most of the time. I study. I make sure you pass. I’m the son of a valedictorian of this school. I’m number four in this class. And yet, most people know me as Finny’s roommate and close friend. Nothing against you, but I deserve to be known as more than just _your_ pal. 

Finny: I bet that’s how women must feel.

Gene: What?

Finny: Think about it. They have to take their husband’s name. They pretty much have to give up their past life to make babies and keep their devoted husbands happy. Very few have careers. I think it’s quite a tragedy. Their identities are nearly wholly controlled by someone else, someone they may not have even chosen to marry, all because they have boobs instead of testicles. 

Gene: It’s what’s expected, there’s no tragedy in that. 

Brinker: ( _off in the distance_ ) Gene!

Finny: _(indignant)_ Authority and tradition should not dictate what is right and wrong. 

Gene: Then what should?

Brinker: ( _closer_ ) Gene!

Finny: Each man’s own conscience. 

Gene: How transcendental of you, and what if one man’s conscience differs from that of another?

Finny: Well…that’s when conflict happens.

Brinker: Gene, wait up!

Gene: Is someone calling my name?

Brinker: ( _Brinker has clearly been running a bit to catchup to the two boys. Brinker is wearing a complete uniform. He has dark blonde hair, bold hazel eyes, and a winning smile. Think class president, homecoming king, and quarterback all rolled into one. He’s bigger than both Gene and Finny, he looks older, and he clearly has more muscle. He’s got a nice butt._ ) Gene, I saw you leaving Patch-Wither’s, I needed to tell you something.

Gene: Yes Brinker?

Brinker: Congratulations, you have been chosen as the newest council member of the Distinguished Inquisition of Civic and Kind Students ( _he shakes Gene’s hand_ ). 

Gene: ( _honored_ ) Really? I didn’t expect this.

Brinker: It was a unanimous decision. You deserve it.

Gene: What do I need to do exactly?

Brinker: Nothing really. If the need arises, you’ll find out. Until then, enjoy the new power. See ya Gene! ( _he pats Gene’s shoulder_ )

Gene: Thank you! ( _awkward pause)_ I won’t let you down!

( _Gene looks at Brinker’s butt as he runs away._ )

Finny: He didn’t even acknowledge me.

Gene: Now you know how I feel. 

Finny: Why do you even want to be on that stupid council?

Gene: It’s a well-regarded Devon institution.

Finny: It’s a way for cruel kids to yield power on the weak ones. 

Gene: It is not.

Finny: It’s an organization that sounds like it formed during the French Revolution, where boys dress up in black robes, sneak into the First Academy Building at night, and exact “justice” on petrified underclassmen. DICKS!

Gene: Hey!

Finny: No, that’s their acronym. Distinguished Inquisition Civic Kind Students. DICKS. What did you mean when you said “now you know how I feel”?

Gene: Oh, nothing. 

Finny: All right. Gene, do you really think the Allies bombed Central Europe?

Gene: What do you mean?

Finny: Do you think the Allies _really_ bombed Central Europe?

Gene: No. 

Finny: ( _pause)_ Does it bother you that you can’t really trust anyone?

Gene: No. Everyone has a reason. The government’s…maybe it’s to keep domestic worries suppressed. I don’t know. I trust you. 

Finny: I trust you too. Except when you lied about your height.  

Gene: Oh come on….

Finny: I’m not letting it go. 

Gene: I only said I was half an inch taller than I actually was.

Finny: A lie!

Gene: No one doubted me, but then you had to come along and say ( _imitating Finny_ ) “We’re the same height, so you must be 5’ 8.5’’.”

Finny: And what’s wrong with that height?

Gene: It’s short!

Finny: It’s nearly average, and there’s nothing you can do about it Forrester.

Gene: You could lie about it.

Finny: You know who else lied Gene…Hitler.

Gene: Can’t argue with that one. Hey, look what I found! ( _Gene picks up a shuttlecock._ ) 

Finny: Don’t insult me.

Gene: You still haven’t gotten over badminton?

Finny: No.

Gene: Why not? You were great at it.

Finny: It’s like they were trying to destroy us.

Gene: By making us hit this thing back and forth across a net?

Finny: It was dumb.

Gene: Why?

Finny: I don’t know why.

Gene: But how can you not know why?

Finny: Gene, love and hate are the two strongest emotions, maybe right below hunger and thirst. While they effect everyone, it’s rare that someone can explain exactly why they love what they love and hate what they hate. I’d like to place badminton into this category. 

( _Gene throws the shuttlecock at Finny’s face. He deflects it.)_

Gene: Finny, why are we walking toward the river?

Finny: To jump from a tree.

Gene: I’m sorry, to do what?

Finny: To jump from a tree. I decided while I was talking to Mrs. Patch-Withers about her plants. There it is!

( _The boys are on the riverbank where there is an imposing black tree. One branch conspicuously sticks out over the river. There are scant wooden pegs leading to this branch._ )

Gene: Isn’t this the tree that the seniors jump from?

Finny: Yep, it’s part of their training. I view it as more of an exciting challenge.

( _Finny starts to undress._ )

Gene: What are you doing?

Finny: Well, I certainly can’t get my clothes wet, of course. Aren’t you going to join?

( _Gene doesn’t respond but also undresses. Finny and Gene begin to climb the tree. Finny first._ )

Gene: What if I fall?

Finny: You can go first, I’ll save you.

( _Gene rolls his eyes. They climb the pegs of the tree and soon are on the tree limb. Gene is inching his way forward on the limb, trying to get as far out as possible, so he can jump safely into the deep water. The limb that once seemed firm and thick now seems thin._ )

Finny: When they torpedo the troopship; you can’t stand around admiring the view. Jump!

( _Gene goes to make a step but fumbles. He spins around, and it seems that he will fall many feet down to hard, solid ground. Suddenly, Finny’s hand grabs Gene’s. Gene is able to regain his footing and balance. He speedily goes to near the tip of the branch and jumps into the river. His head breaks from the water._ )

Finny: ( _heard in the distance while he cannonballs_ ) Devon Summer Term 1942! 

( _Gene swims back to shore. By the time Finny gets to shore, Gene is wearing some of his clothes. Gene is visibly upset._ )

Gene: ( _punches Finny_ ) You nearly killed me!

Finny: But I caught you!

Gene: Oh shut up!

( _Gene storms away. Finny picks up his clothes and follows. He grabs Gene’s shoulder and spins him around._ ) 

Finny: Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey! I’m sorry.

Gene: ( _long pause)_ You don’t have to be. Sorry I punched you in the face. 

Finny: Yes, quite well I might add.

Gene: ( _calmed down_ ) And truly I could’ve said no when you asked me to jump. You just make me do things I wouldn’t ordinarily do. 

Finny: Aey-uh. I’m good for you that way.

Gene: ( _smirks_ ) Say that one more time.

Finny: I’m good for you that way.

Gene: No, not that. 

Finny: ( _gets it)_ What is it about “aey-uh” that sounds so amusing?

Gene: It’s just unusual. ( _Gene imitates Finny’s “aey-uh”_ )

Finny: ( _said while dressing himself_ ) Want to skip dinner again tonight?

Gene: Yes.

Finny: Great! I’ve got to remember to say my prayers, I’ve been forgetting recently. ( _They start to walk back in the direction of the school._ )

Gene: You’re religious?

Finny: No. I always say some prayers at night because it might turn out that there is a God. Want to do this again?

Gene: Huh?

Finny: Jump off the tree…do you want to do it again?

Gene: That’d be suicide.

Finny: Come on, we’ll get other people to jump with us.

Gene: That’d be a Suicide Society.

Finny: We’re going to have to jump from that tree again eventually as seniors, might as well prepare others. We’ll call our ourselves the Suicide Society of the Summer. 

Gene: Got enough alliteration in there Finny?

Finny: The Super Suicide Society of the Summer. Thanks for the input Gene. We’ll meet every day. 

Gene: Why every day?

Finny: It will become a prominent secret society of Devon School; it has to meet every day. We’ll be the charter members, you and me, and commence every meeting by jumping off that limb of the tree.

Gene: Finny, I don’t want to do this ( _stops walking_ ).

Finny: Of course you do.

Gene: What if we get caught?

Finny: I’m me. Next excuse.

Gene: The young kids might get stomach cramps.

Finny: A step on their way to become men.

Gene: I’ll become permanently disabled.

Finny: I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen. 

Gene: Okay, but why do we have to jump from the tree every time?

Finny: Leaders should not expect their followers to do the things asked of them if they themselves could not do it. 

Gene: Finny, we’re jumping from a tree.

Finny: Actions on the small scale lead to actions on the large scale ( _slaps Gene’s butt_ ). Let’s get back to our dorm.

 

Scene 6- Trophy Room

( _The scene opens with Gene looking around a trophy room filled with trophies, plaques, and various awards. It’s the Devon school awards room. First, he notices a plaque that has several names on it under the heading “Devon School Contact Sport Award.” The farthest name on the bottom on the right hand side is “Phineas.” His last name should not be included. Next, Gene notices another plaque which reads “Outstanding Band Member.” Chet Douglass’ name is on that one along with an image of the trumpet. After this, Gene looks at a large photograph of nature with a blue ribbon on it. The ribbon says “Best in Show – Elwin “Leper” Lepellier.” This makes Gene give a soft laugh. Then, he looks at a three foot copper statue located in the center of the back wall of the room. The statue is of a nude young man, sans genitlia, with its arms outstretched to the sky and its head looking up. Under it is the word “Valedictorian.” One hundred and sixty years of valedictorians from 1942 back are listed on a plaque that is at the base of the statue. For the year 1910, the name listed is Edward G. Forrester. Gene stares at this for a very long time. Finny comes up behind Gene and puts his arm around his shoulder. Finny is in white sneakers and slacks and is wearing a light blue polo shirt. Gene is wearing a t-shirt and slacks._ )

Finny: I always thought Bobby Zane was the trumpeter. 

Gene: Huh?

Finny: Over there, it lists Chet Douglass as the outstanding band member.

Gene: Yeah, Chet plays the trumpet. And he plays tennis and he’s number one in the class.

Finny: Yeah. ( _takes off his shirt_ ) I’m going swimming.

Gene: You’re what?

Finny: The pool is right down here ( _he points to an open doorway and starts heading in that direction_ )

Gene: Why?

Finny: While I was in there with you, I noticed that an A. Hopkins Parker from the class of 1940 currently holds the swimming record for the 100 yards at 53.0 seconds. I can beat him. 

Gene: Finny, you don’t swim. ( _They’re in the pool area. A standard pool is in the center of the room with metal bleachers surrounding it. The pool has six diving boards each on two opposite sides. Red and blue banners decorate the walls and ceilings._ )

Finny: If none of the swimmers from our class are going to try to beat this A. Hopkins Parker, someone has to step up. ( _takes off his shoes and slacks_ ). Perfect! ( _He grabs an old fashioned stop watch from a bleacher that’s near the pool and hands it to Gene._ ) You can time me.

Gene: This is stupid Finny.

( _Finny assumes a diver’s pose on a board at one end of the pool._ )

Finny: You all set Gene?

Gene: ( _directly behind Finny_ ) Sure. ( _sarcastic)_

Finny: On your mark.

Gene: ( _with finger on the stopwatch’s starter_ ) Go!

( _Finny dives into the water and quickly and effortlessly swims the first length and does a turn on the opposite wall. He does equally well on the second length. Gene looks mildly impressed. By the third length, Finny is going incredibly fast and Gene is seeing that he may actually break the record. On his fourth and final length, Gene’s eyes are quickly going between Finny, the stopwatch, and the edge of the pool. When Finny touches the end of the pool, Gene presses the stop button. It reads 52.3 seconds._ )

Finny: ( _said_ _in a manner that suggests he already knows he did_ ) Did I do it?

Gene: I can’t believe it!

Finny: _(while coming out of the pool)_ What’s my time?

Gene: 52.3 seconds. That’s .7 seconds faster than A. Hopkins Parker! How did you do that? That was amazing! It’s too bad no one was here to see it.

Finny: ( _concerned_ ) What do you mean? 

Gene: I’m not an official time keeper. Do you think you could do it again tomorrow? I could get the swim coaches and _The Devonian_ and…

Finny: Gene, I don’t want recognition for this.

Gene: But Finny, that record is a lie.

( _Finny grabs a folded towel from a stack on one of the bleachers. He starts drying himself off and then puts his clothes back on._ )

Finny: ( _said like an adage_ )You always win at sports. 

Gene: No, _you_ always win at sports. 

Finny: Gene,  I don’t need the recognition or the attention. 

( _Swimmers begin walking in to the pool and look oddly at the two boys._ )

Finny: No one else hears about this. Please. 

Gene: Fine. Okay. 

( _They walk from the pool back to the trophy room._ )

Gene: You’re too good to be true.

Finny: Thanks a lot.

Gene: ( _pause_ ) I don’t feel like studying today. I have to study trig for tomorrow. I have to get a head start on a couple essays and readings. I need to review Greek. I need to….

Finny: Want to go to the beach? Swimming in the ocean is the only real swimming.

Gene: ( _a fascinating response with a mix of reluctance, annoyance, and enthusiasm_ ) All right. 

 

Scene 7- Road to the Beach 

( _It’s a picturesque New England Summer Day. The sun is out, the wind is blowing, and it’s late afternoon. The two boys are riding bikes through wooded areas on back roads to get to the beach._ )

Gene: How close are we to the beach Finny? I want to get back to study Trig.

Finny: ( _singing…poorly, but loudly, the refrain of Billie Holiday’s “God Bless the Child”_ ) Mama may have, Papa may have, but God bless the child that’s got his own, that’s got his own….

Gene: Hey Fin!

Finny: Yeah!

Gene: You’re not a good singer!

Finny: I know! Here we are!

( _They bike into a boardwalk-esque environment. There are food and game stands. It’s mostly, if not all, children and older folk. Seagulls squawk and fly around. They bike straight to the beach. Once they get to the beach, they both strip to their underwear and run into the water. Shortly after entering the water, a large wave comes. Both boys dive in. Gene stumbles, gets thrown around, and by the time the wave recedes is face down on the sand. Finny, on the other hand, is standing as if nothing happened._ )

Finny: You have to go with the wave, not work against it Forrester. I’m hungry from all the biking, let’s go eat.

 

Scene 8- Food Area on the Boardwalk

( _The sun is setting. Gene is sitting on a bench of a picnic table; Finny is coming toward him with hot dogs and beers. Besides the young children and older couples, there are a few men in uniform all with girls. An older black female singer performs on a stage accompanied by an African-American band. They are singing the Billie Holiday version of “The Way You Look Tonight.” Finny hands Gene his food and drinks._ )

Gene: Thanks.

Finny: You’re welcome. 

( _They begin to eat. Both boys enjoy the music. There’s inaudible dialogue. A couple of young girls take notice of Finny. They point and giggle._ )

Gene: It looks like you’ve got fans.

Finny: What do you mean?

Gene: I think they like you.

Finny: Well, they wouldn’t be the only ones.

( _They giggle and point a little more loudly._ )

Finny: God, I can’t stand girls.

( _Finny stares back at them. The girls laugh and run away._ )

Gene: ( _mocking, in a girl’s voice_ ) You’re irresistible, Phineas. 

Finny: Shut up.

Gene: _(still in a girl’s voice)_ You’re like a movie star. 

Finny: What?

Gene: You are! You’ve got the perfect tan, a winning bright white smile, your hair is presently a perfect mix of dry and damp, your clothes perfectly accent your figure. You’re practically Gary Cooper.

Finny: I’m cuter than Gary Cooper.

( _The boys look at each other and laugh._ )

Gene: Have you ever thought about going to Hollywood?

Finny: No, I’ve never enjoyed the spotlight.

Gene: The spotlight certainly enjoys you. 

Finny: What have you thought about doing after Devon?

Gene: You mean besides the war?

Finny: Yeah, besides that.

Gene: I don’t know. I imagine myself being successful in something. Law. Medicine. Business. 

Finny: Family? Pretty wife? Darling children?

Gene: No. What about you?

Finny: I can’t really see my future after the war.

( _The song ends and everyone claps, including Finny and Gene. A soldier ostentatiously runs off with a girl he was with._ )

Gene: Looks like the uniform is one hell of a turn on for the ladies.

Finny: Oh, yes. _(mocking)_ It’s probably because it perfectly accents his figure.

 

Scene 9- The Beach 

( _It is night. Finny and Gene are lying on the beach. Finny is on his side facing away from Gene. Gene is on his back. Finny has his eyes open. Gene has his eyes closed. They’re staying the night._ )

Finny: I hope you’re having a pretty good time here. ( _Gene opens his eyes._ ) I know I kind of dragged you away at the point of a gun, but after all you can’t come to the shore with just anybody and you can’t come by yourself, and at this teen-age period in life the proper person is your best pal. Which is what you are. 

( _Gene closes his eyes._ )

 

Scene 10- Road from the Beach

( _Finny and Gene are racing back to Devon’s campus. Gene is a little faster than Finny. It can be seen that while Finny got a nice tan, Gene got sunburned._ )

Gene: ( _yelling_ ) You’d think since you’re Devon’s star athlete you maybe could bike a little bit faster!

Finny: I’m trying to appreciate nature!

Gene: Do it some other time! 

Finny: ( _a couple seconds later_ ) Hey Gene, can we take a break?

Gene: ( _laughs to himself with disgust_ ) Maybe if you hadn’t decided to take an extra swim this morning. 

Finny: But we’re almost there.

Gene: Exactly!

Finny: Is this about me losing the breakfast money?

Gene: ( _imitates)_ Is this about me losing the breakfast money?

( _They arrive at Devon School and see Mr. Prud’homme._ )

Finny: Hello Mr. Prud’homme!

Mr. Prud’homme: Gentlemen, you have missed dinner yet again!

Gene: _(to Mr. Prud’homme)_ Shut up!

Finny: _(to Gene)_ Now that was rude!

( _Finny stops to see Mr. Prud’homme. Gene keeps cycling to the First Academy Building, which is a red brick building with a white cupola that includes a bell and clock. He drops his bike off and sprints up into the building. Once inside, he slips but recovers on the marble staircase. He enters the class room and sits at his desk. The teacher is looking at the board giving instructions. The other boys look at Gene quizzically._ )

Gene: ( _whisper_ ) Leper! ( _who is adjacent to him_ ) Can I borrow a pencil? 

( _Leper gives him a pencil._ )

Trigonometry Professor: Good luck. ( _He says while handing out the tests._ )

( _When the test gets to Gene, it’s immediately clear that he’s not going to do well._ )

Scene 11- Devon’s Cafeteria

( _The scene opens with Leper sitting alone at a table. The table is long and wooden. Wooden chairs line parallel sides of the table. Leper, who looks quite content, is eating his dinner, which is on plates on his tray. The meal is the product of rationing. He has a cloth on his lap. Suddenly, Gene appears next to him. This reveals that they are in a cafeteria with repeating segments of what was just described. Portraits of generic looking old white men line the walls._ )

Gene: ( _holding a tray identical to Leper’s_ ) May I sit here?

Leper: Sure.

Gene: ( _There’s a long pause, as Gene begins to eat._ ) Have you always sat alone?

Leper: Most of the time.

Gene: How have I never noticed? I mean, we’re friends.

Leper: Oh, I don’t mind, and it seems like you and Finny are rarely here. 

( _Gene grows cross at hearing Finny’s name._ )

Leper: So where were the two of you the other day?

Gene: ( _It’s clear that he wants to get this off of his chest._ ) I explicitly told Finny that I needed to study and do work for school, and, per usual, he completely ignores me. He wants to go to the ocean. So he asks me, and how can I say no? I mean, I have to. You can’t just stiff someone who asks you to the beach. Anyways, we bike there and while we were biking I told him I had to get back to Devon to study for that Trig test. He nodded his head and said “sure.” Then, we were at the beach and we were hungry, so we ate dinner. Finny got us beers somehow. There was this act that was performing, a couple of negroes, and this one fat mammy. I wanted to leave, I didn’t want to listen to them, but of course Finny thought they were delightful, so we stayed. And then, I don’t know, we wound up sleeping on the beach. When we woke up I knew we had to leave. I had that test, but Finny wanted to swim just one more time, so we were late leaving….

Leper: How’d you know what time it was?’

Gene: Sorry?

Leper: You said when you woke up you knew you had to leave. How’d you know what time it was? Was there a clock somewhere?

Gene: I have an intuitive sense of time. By the time we got back to school, I was almost late for the test, but I made it. As you saw yourself. And then I failed the test. First test I’ve ever flunked. And it’s all Finny’s fault.

Leper: I didn’t do too well on that exam either. 

Gene: But Leper, you’re not that smart, I am.

Leper: ( _hurt_ ) Yeah. It’s like Finny was trying to sabotage you or something.

Gene: What did you say?

Leper: Nothing. I didn’t mean it. Why are you so concerned about failing one test? 

Gene: I _have_ to graduate.

Leper: But you don’t have to be smarter than Chet to graduate, thank God. He didn’t do too well on that test either. 

Gene: ( _perks up_ ) Chet failed? 

Leper: He didn’t fail, he just didn’t do so great.

Gene: How? 

Leper: Chet loves learning, but sometimes when the class has moved on to new material, he’s still engorged in what was already tested. He’ll still be on Voltaire when we’ve moved to Moliere.

Finny: ( _interrupting_ ) Now I did not come to sit here so I could hear you two babble on about boring French authors ( _pats Gene on the shoulder and plops his tray down right next to him_ ) Hey Leper! Do you always sit alone here?

Leper: Most of the time.

( _students gradually begin to sit down around Finny_ )

Finny: Gene, I want to thank you for the other day. You graciously agreed to come with me to the ocean. Eagerly broke countless school rules. Joined me in a drink to our manhood. Clapped with me for that wonderful performance by that colored group. And thoughtfully suggested that we sleep on the beach. I’d like to think that I was the mastermind behind the whole day, but you truly are more devious than I thought, so a toast for you. ( _Finny toasts his glass of water. Gene looks embarrassed since he got caught in a lie. Leper is trying not to look at Gene._ ) So, Leper, are you ready to join the Society?

Leper: I don’t think I can jump from that tree limb.

Finny: Of course you can, and Gene and I will be there to support you.

Gene: Finny, I have to study. I just failed my trigonometry exam. 

Finny: You can study afterward. Remember your commitment. 

( _Gene glares at Finny._ )

Scene 12- Finny and Gene’s Living Area

( _Finny and Gene are in a living room/lounge/study adjacent to their room. It is night. Gene is studying at a desk using a student lamp. Finny is sprawled out on a couch reading a textbook. The room is filled with various chairs and couches. There are a couple of lamps and tables and various generic paintings. Wood dominates the room. Both are in states of undress from their uniform._ )

Finny: Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Six. Sept. Huit. Neuf. 

Gene: ( _looks over at Finny_ ) Why are you counting in French? 

Finny: I’m studying.

Gene: Numbers aren’t on the examination.

Finny: ( _doesn’t seem to care_ ) Oh.

Gene: Why were you studying French numbers?

Finny: It’s the first thing in the book.

Gene: Finny, we’ve already been tested on the numbers. 

Finny: Oh.

Gene: ( _flustered and angry_ ) You’ve been looking at that textbook for hours, what have you been doing all this time?

Finny: Thinking.

Gene: About what?

Finny: Why we need to study French.

Gene: You really need to think about that?

Finny: Translators exist.

Gene: You’re insufferable. 

Finny: Why do we need to study French?

Gene: To expand our brains, to make us more gentlemanly, to be more cultured, to flirt with French girls, to give reason for the existence of French teachers…I don’t know. 

Finny: ( _feigned cockiness_ ) Give me a phrase in French. See if I can translate it.

Gene: Tu es bete.

Finny: You are beautiful.

Gene: Why thank you, but it’s you are dumb. 

Finny: Oh. Phrases are hard anyways. Give me a word.

Gene: Contretemps.

Finny: Boobs!

Gene: No, it’s a minor dispute. 

Finny: You work too hard. ( _gets off the couch_ ) Come to bed. ( _puts his hand on Gene’s shoulder_ )

Gene: No. I have to study. 

Finny: ( _groaning_ ) But you’ve been studying so much.

Gene: ( _like a cashier who is done with an annoying customer_ ) Finny, please.

Finny: Why are you studying so much? Is it because you failed that test? 

Gene: I _have_ to graduate. 

Finny: You can’t seriously be concerned about graduating? 

Gene: ( _sharp_ ) Well, maybe I am.

Finny: Don’t give me that, I know you too well Gene. Nobody at Devon has ever been surer of graduating than you are. 

Gene: ( _stands up_ ) Some of us can’t just decide one day to do something new and be great at it. Most people have to work, Finny.

Finny: Is this about the swimming record?

Gene: ( _imitating Finny_ ) Is this about the swimming record?

Finny: ( _The boys are very close to one another, breathing deeply._ ) Are you coming to bed?

Gene: No.

( _Finny goes into their bedroom, which is adjacent to the living area. The door closes, and he turns on the radio. “The Warsaw Concerto” is playing. Gene hears moaning coming from behind the bedroom door. The moaning gets louder, implying that Finny is masturbating. Gene looks up, makes a face, and then looks down. Then he looks up again, annoyed. He finally tries to cover one of his ears by leaning it against his hand, but that doesn’t work. After about a minute, Finny climaxes._ )

Gene: That didn’t last long. ( _He goes back to studying._ )

 

Scene 15- Devon Library 

( _The scene opens in Devon’s library. Finny, Leper, Bobby, and Chet are all sitting around a table-studying. Chet is the only one who looks like he’s enjoying himself. The library mirrors a library of an ivy league college: wooden tables, old style lamps, dusty books. Gene comes out from the stacks and lays a book next to Chet._ )

Gene: Did you know, Chet, that Moliere died on stage?

Chet: ( _truly fascinated_ ) No, I didn’t.

Gene: It was during a performance of his last play, _The Imaginary Invalid_ , and he was playing the protagonist, Argan. 

Chet: Is that the one that satirizes doctors and medicine?

Gene: Yep. The lights were dimmed and the curtain lowered as Moliere became too ill to continue performing. It’s all in this book, I figured you might want to read it, I mean you of all people would appreciate this book. 

Chet: Sure, thanks Gene! ( _Chet closes the book he was reading and starts reading the book Gene gave him._ )

Bobby: ( _to Chet_ ) Don’t you need to be studying….

Chet: I’ll get to it.

( _Gene grins._ _Finny was oblivious to the whole conversation. Leper looks at Gene with suspicion and fear._ )

 

Scene 16- Trigonometry Classroom 

( _Gene is already in his seat, as other students begin to pour into the room. Gene is looking over information. Chet sits next to Gene._ )

Chet: That book on Moliere was really interesting!

Gene: I knew you’d like it. 

Chet: You ready for this Trig test?

Gene: I have to be.

Chet: I have trouble remembering the equations sometimes.

Gene: Easy SHO, sin is hypotenuse over opposite, CHA, cosine- hypotenuse over adjacent, TAO, tangent equals adjacent over opposite. 

Chet: Are you sure that’s right?

Gene: Yes.

Chet: Okay…thanks. ( _to_ _himself_ ) SHO CHA TAO. 

Leper: ( _whispers_ ) Gene… I thought it was sin equals opposite over hypotenuse, cosine equals adjacent over hypotenuse, tangent equals opposite over adjacent. SOH CAH TOA. Not SHO CHA TAO. 

Gene: ( _pauses_ ) You’re not wrong. 

Trigonometry Teacher: ( _while passing out the tests_ ) Good luck.

( _The tests are handed out and it’s immediately clear that Gene is successful while Chet is constantly writing and erasing. Time passes and as Gene confidently walks to hand the test in, Chet looks confounded. Gene hands the teacher the exam and walks out of the classroom door. Almost as soon as he exits, he runs into Mr. Patch-Withers, who looks distressed._ )

Gene: Mr. Patch-Withers?

Mr. Patch-Withers: Gene, is Chet in there? 

Gene: Yes.

( _Mr. Patch-Withers goes into the classroom. Gene walks away but stands behind a wall, so he can hear everything. Mr. Patch-withers takes Chet out into the hallway. The bell tolls._ )

Chet: What is it Mr. Patch-Withers? 

Mr. Patch-Withers: This is something I think boys of your generation are going to hear a lot of, and I have to tell you about it now. ( _pause)_ Your brother is dead. 

( _There’s silence, but after a couple of moments Chet’s emotions take hold of him.)_

Mr. Patch-Withers: _(awkward)_ I’m so sorry Chet. I hope you take comfort knowing that he died for his country.

Chet: ( _angry_ ) I’d rather he didn’t die at all.

( _Shot inside the classroom reveals that everyone has stopped taking their tests and is listening to what’s going on outside the door, including the teacher. Then the audience sees that Gene is stricken, perhaps guilty, and very emotional. He stands there for a while breathing heavily and holding back tears. A familiar voice is heard._ )

Finny: Chet! What’s wrong?

( _Chet embraces Finny for support.)_

Chet: _(still emotional)_ My brother’s dead. 

( _Finny motions for Mr. Patch-Withers to go away. He does. Finny leads Chet to a bench near the corner. Gene is behind the wall adjacent to them, listening intently. Finny says nothing for some moments.)_

Chet: Why’d he have to die, why not me? 

Finny: For whatever reason, you’re a younger brother, not an older one. And though your older brother may not be here, you’re still here. Alive and well. So what are you going to now? 

Chet: I’m going to enlist and kill those bastards!

Finny: Okay. What are you going to do until then? You’re not 17 yet, right?

Chet: _(starting to lash out)_ Stupid law!

Finny: Hey…hey…hey…do you want to see your family?

Chet: I don’t know.

Finny: Okay. What to do you want?

Chet: I want to see John again. 

_(Chet becomes more emotional.)_

Finny: Look at me. Look at me. _(Chet calms down.)_ I never knew your brother. But I know you. And you’re a true friend and a good person. I’m not going to tell you that it gets better because I don’t think it truly ever does. But we grow stronger, a little bit each day. And one day, we realize how strong we’ve become and on the inside we know that we’d rather just have back what we lost. But that’s never going to happen, so we move on. _(pause)_ Now, what can I do to help? 

Chet: Stay here with me.

Finny: Okay.

_(There’s silence. Chet begins to calm down, slowly and gradually.)_

Chet: Aren’t you missing class or something?

Finny: Yes. This is more important. I should thank you really. I didn't really want to go to class. 

_(Chet laughs.)_

Finny: You really should see your mom and dad.

_(Chet nods his head.)_

Finny: I’ll talk to Patch-Withers and figure that out. 

Chet: Thank you.

Finny: No problem.

Chet: _(pause)_ Gene’s lucky to have you. He doesn’t deserve you. 

( _Gene, who was quite emotional, is now expressionless. He walks away.)_  

 

Scene 17- Finny and Gene’s Bedroom

( _Gene is sitting at his desk- studying. Finny comes powering into the room._ )

Finny: Arise Senior Overseer Charter Member! Elwin “Leper” Lepellier has announced his intention to make the leap this very night to join the Society.

Gene: How many times has Leper “announced his intention” and then backed out at the last minute?

Finny: ( _in same voice as previous line)_ Many a time, but I believe this time will be different. 

Gene: ( _not looking up from his book_ ) If he jumps out from that tree I’m Mahatma Gandhi.

Finny: All right. You coming?

Gene: ( _unexpected_ ) Is your plan to ruin me?

Finny: What?

Gene: What am I doing right now?

Finny: ( _unsure_ ) Studying.

Gene: Studying! You know, books. Work. Examinations.

Finny: Yeah…

Gene: ( _intense_ ) Finny, I need to be valedictorian and right now the only thing standing in my way is you. 

Finny: Why do you want to be….

Gene: Oh God. Golden boy doesn’t understand why his less perfect roommate wants something of his own. Something that he can achieve. 

Finny: Gene….

Gene: Shut up! ( _He goes back to studying._ )

Finny: ( _crouches down next to Gene_ ) I’m sorry.

Gene: For what?

Finny: I didn’t realize how important school was for you. I honestly didn’t even think you studied, I thought it just came to you. Come on Gene, you know I mean everything I say. 

Gene: I almost had all As last term if it wasn’t for you.

Finny: I’m sorry, I don’t know what else to say….

Gene: ( _slams textbook_ ) Let’s go!

Finny: Gene, you don’t have to…

Gene: It’s fine. 

Finny: No, it isn’t 

Gene: _(suddenly)_ If I became valedictorian, we’d be equals you know.

Finny: What are you talking about? 

Gene: You’d be first in athletics, I’d be top of the class. You wouldn’t be better than me anymore. I wouldn't be underserving of you. You wouldn’t mind, would you?

Finny: ( _with an edge_ ) I’d kill myself out of jealous envy.

Gene: And you always mean what you say. I won’t miss you when your head gets blown off in Belgium. 

( _Gene leaves the room. Finny just stands there- shocked.)_

 

Scene 18- The Tree

( _Finny and Gene are stripped to their boxers, preparing for the jump. There are various other boys around them. Leper is the only recognizable one. It’s toward the evening._ )

Finny: Good evening gentleman! We are gathered here on this summer night to induct the newest member into our secret society. Elwin. Leper. Lepellier. ( _the boys cheer, Finny silences them, Gene looks annoyed_ ) Gentleman, let us do our cheer. ( _said in a chant_ ) A ra leigh! ( _the group repeats, it’s just nonsense words_ ) Arriba laratza! ( _repeated_ ) All yo ay ay ay ay ( _repeated and finished)_ Georgie, sing us our song. ( _A young looking freshman comes toward the front. He begins singing “The Star Spangled Banner.” It’s a cappella and pleasant. His singing continues in the background, but the camera is now focused on Finny and Gene._ )

Finny: So we’re going to try the double jump.

Gene: ( _with attitude_ ) Okay.

Finny: Gene…

( _Gene begins to climb the tree. Finny follows. The national anthem is diegetic. When they reach the top, Finny goes out on the limb first and holds a thin branch to balance himself._ )

Finny: ( _to Gene_ ) Come out a little way, and then we’ll jump side by side. 

( _The camera then shows the glorious view the two boys have of the countryside. Suddenly, Gene, with one hand on the tree trunk, bends his knee and jounces the limb. Finny loses his balance, swings his head to look at Gene with extreme interest, and tumbles to the ground. He holds his hand out for Gene to catch, but Gene doesn’t move his hand. There’s a sickening, unnatural thud as the boy singer finishes the song with “brave.” There’s silence. The screen goes from color to black and white. Gene confidently runs across the limb and jumps into the water._ )

 

Scene 19 - The Chapel

( _It is still black and white and will continue to be until stated. The chapel is fairly small, pretty generic looking. The students are seated in the same fashion as they were for the memorial service at the opening. They are seated on pews. It’s packed. The chaplain is droning on in the background. Brinker is seated next to Gene.)_

Chaplain: ( _talks behind the dialogue_ ) Good morning masters, teachers, and returning students. Welcome to another semester at Devon, the most beautiful school in New England. I hope all of you enjoyed your summer breaks, though they were shortened. As I’m sure you may have noticed, there are less of us here than usual. I’m confident that I don’t need to explain why that is the case. Before I begin, I’d like to tell a story. Now, my mother passed away seven years ago. She was a wonderful woman, always kind and friendly and a great cook. Every summer I would return home, and she would make this delicious apple pie. Melt in your mouth. Well, when she died, I was upset because I knew I would never see my mother again in this life, but also because I thought I would never have that apple pie again. So, the first summer after my mother’s passing, I visited my sister and her husband. She lives in upstate New York, and we had dinner that first night. Much to my surprise, apple pie was the dessert. Just like my mother used to make it. I say this story because here at Devon we must emphasize continuity. A lot of change has occurred on campus as a result of global events. Much has changed in the world. But here at Devon, the strong ideals we teach to you and the traditions we uphold must be taken as seriously as ever. While the world changes, some things must not change. We always need honorable young men to lead this nation under the guidance of God. Ever more so now. I hope you all, teacher and student, remember this as you go about your academic year, in the classroom and outside of it. Remember, you owe as much to Devon, as Devon owes to you. Now, if you could all turn to page 394 for our hymn _Dear Lord and Father of Mankind Forgive Our Foolish Ways_. 

Brinker: How’s Finny doing?

Gene: ( _matter of factly_ ) Last time I heard he was doing well. He shattered his left leg. You know he spent the remainder of summer term in Boston but then he had to spend all of September break at home too. 

Brinker: That was real upsetting, I just couldn’t believe something like that could happen to such a nice guy. When’s he coming back?

Gene: Before Thanksgiving.

( _Conversation from a few students behind them is heard._ )

Student 1: I spent my summer home with Carole Landis, quite the blonde-haired beauty, great rack ( _“shows” how big her boobs were)_

Student 2: Well, I spent many nights with Veronica Lake. She didn’t want me to leave her, but I had to. You know, school is more important than girls. 

Student 3: How do you two do it? 

Brinker: ( _to students 1 and 2_ ) So which hand did you use? ( _to number 3)_ They did not sleep with those women. All they did was buy cheap pin-ups and use a firm grip. I’d sleep with Carole Landis and Veronica Lake too but I don’t want to be a creep nor do I want to disgust the housekeep. Hey, that rhymed. 

( _The students are silent._ )

Gene: Thank you.

Brinker: Class President, comes with the responsibility…and it helps that I’m in charge of the student disciplinary board. 

Gene: Is that what we’re calling it now?

Brinker: Yeah, some guys realized that the acronym is DICKS and people started calling us that. 

( _Gene suppresses a grin_.) 

Brinker: Will Finny be able to play sports again?

Gene: ( _pause_ ) No.

Brinker: So what Quackenbush heard from Doc Staple was true. That’s really going to hurt some of our team sports. How’d he even fall?

Gene: Last time I talked to him he said he did’t know. Thought it might’ve been the wind.

Brinker: Hell of an accident though. You were with him up there on that tree, right? 

Gene: Yeah.

Brinker: You notice how he feel?

Gene: No, he just fell. Happens sometimes.

Brinker: Yeah…so, I guess we’re neighbors now. 

Gene: Huh?

Brinker: The school gave me Leper’s suite across from yours and Finny’s. It’s a better central meeting location for all the clubs I’m in charge of than my other dorm was. 

Gene: Well, welcome to Marycrest dormitory.

Brinker: Thanks, it’s a lot nicer than Stuart or Founders. Stuart just takes forever to walk to, and Founders had big hallways, but small rooms. 

Gene: Where’d they move Leper to?

Brinker: I dunno. 

Gene: Oh. 

Brinker: I had to throw away his bug jars. 

Gene: You threw away his bugs?

Brinker: Yeah…you wouldn’t have?

Gene: No, I guess I’d have thrown away the bugs too. 

Brinker: So do anything fun on your month off?

Gene: Oh yes, September of 1942 will go down in the annals of Gene’s fondest memories. 

Brinker: Was that sarcasm?

Gene: Yes….

Brinker: Ah…I did some training with my father and uncles. Prepare myself for…you know…you do anything?

Gene: No, not really.

Student 1: ( _interrupting and mocking_ ) Stop flirting!

( _Brinker flinches and turns around. He motions for the student to lean forward. For some reason he does. Then Brinker grabs the student’s tie and yanks his head down a chair. There’s some commotion._ )

Gene: Score for Brinker Hadley. 

Brinker: They should know better than to mess with me at this point. Or any of my close friends. Playing any sports this term?

Gene: No, but today is my first day as assistant senior crew manager. ( _pause_ ) Is that Mr. Pike?

( _Camera turns to young-looking male teacher in a Navy Ensign uniform. He looks melancholic._ )

Gene: Yeah, I think it is. He must’ve been able to come back for the day. That’s nice. I miss him, he was a good literature teacher. 

Brinker: He’s being woman-like. None of the other teachers who are currently in the service came back. They know where they are needed. 

Gene: (g _oes to say something_ ) Yeah, I guess you’re right. 

 

Scene 20 - Boathouse 

( _Gene is dressed in a tight knit shirt and khakis. He is walking toward the crew house on the Naguamsett river, a much uglier river compared to the Devon river. Gene enters the crew house, which is a heavily disorganized boat house with a few kids scattered around performing a number of crew-related tasks. Quackenbush, a thick senior student, seems to be in charge. He’s dressed similar to Gene.)_

Gene: Quackenbush.

Quackenbush: ( _doing some nonsense on a clipboard)_ You’re late Forrester.  The crew waits for no man.

Gene: But you are waiting for me. ( _Quackenbush glares at Gene.)_ I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do?

Quackenbush: Get towels. 

Gene: Where are the towels?

Quackenbush: Jesus Christ!

Gene: I’m sorry. 

Quackenbush: ( _peeved_ ) Oh, he’s sorry so I guess I should forgive and forget that you’re impotent then, huh? 

Gene: I think incompetent is the word you’re looking for. 

Quackenbush: Do you even row?

Gene: What’s your problem?

( _The other boys start to run away._ )

Quackenbush: What’s my problem? What’s my problem? My problem right now is you. I’m trying to manage this team so that we can win the New England Scholastics. And it seems that I’m the only person who cares about achieving that goal. The school just cut our funding, so we can’t buy a necessary new boat, and my goddamn assistant crew manager doesn’t know the concept of showing up on time. 

Gene: Well, they had to cut a lot of stuff because of the war. We don’t have maids anymore, for instance.

Quackenbush: That’s a lot of bull shit. 

Gene: ( _pause_ ) Why do you care so much, I mean, there’s a war going on?

( _Quackenbush is about to snap_ )

Crew Member: Cliff?

Quackenbush: ( _loudly_ ) What Geller?

Gene: Your first name is Cliff?

Quackenbush: Yeah? 

Gene: I just…everyone…I just never knew that. Quackenbush, it just fits you. 

Quackenbush: Listen you faggot son of a bitch!

( _Gene flinches and then punches Quackenbush. Gene pulls the both of them into the water. They start to wrestle in the water, and Gene appears victorious as he is holding Cliff’s head under the water while the other boys look on in shock. Gene is holding Cliff’s head down quite intensely but eventually lets go when he realizes people are staring. He goes back on deck.)_

Gene: You Cliff Quackenbush don’t know anything about who I am…or about anything else. 

Quackenbush: Go to hell Forrester, who the hell are you anyway!

( _Gene walks away with a smirk_ )

 

Scene 20 - Path Back to Devon 

( _Gene is soaking wet. He’s heading back to campus. While walking, he sees Mr. Ludsbury. Ludsbury is conservatively and properly put together. He has a deep British accent. He’s mid-50s.)_

Mr. Ludsbury: Hello Mr. Forrester.

Gene: ( _trying to avoid a conversation_ ) Good day Mr. Ludsbury.

Mr. Ludsbury: Hold it!

( _Gene stops_.)

Mr. Ludsbury: Why are you wet?

Gene: Uhhh….

Mr. Ludsbury: It’s so amusing to me. When young men know they did something wrong and truly think they can get away with it. But all is revealed in the first couple of moments. If I can’t sense it from their eyes, the first syllable that comes out of their mouths gives me a good indication. That fascinating syllable “uhhh….”

Gene: Uhhh…I mean…ummm….I mean, sir. Uhhh…ummm…did you hear that the Allies bombed central Europe for the first time today….

Mr. Ludsbury: Shut it Forrester, I don’t care. I just want to warn you that summer session is over, and Mr. Prud’homme is no longer in charge of discipline. I am. So, it’s time to remind you of some things. Namely, no cards in the dorms. There were multiple reports of you and your friends playing cards. Now I’m not sure why you were playing cards considering that you must know by this point that cards are not allowed to be played on Devon’s campus. It breeds sin and inhibition. I shall have none of that. 

Gene: Understand sir. 

Mr. Ludsbury: I’d also like to know why there was a 20 gallon fish tank in your dorm?

Gene: Uhhh…that was Finny’s.

Mr. Ludsbury: Uhhh….why was it there?

Gene: Well, I never actually knew sir, Finny brought it with him.

Mr. Ludsbury: Well, it’s not allowed. You should have known better. 

Gene: But there wasn’t a fish in it?

Mr. Ludsbury: I do not care if there was a swimming creature in there or not, the handbook clearly states that the largest fish tank a student may have on campus is 10 gallons. Get rid of it!

Gene: Yes, sir.

Mr. Ludsbury: And moreover I do not care if it was you or your roommate Phineas who broke the rules. You two are inseparable, practically the same person. What one does, I immediately assume the other does as well. 

Gene: Yes, sir.

Mr. Ludsbury: Now, the reason I came to you is because there’s a long-distance call for you in my office. It’s from Boston. 

Gene: ( _Gene’s eyes light up and he runs toward campus_ ) That must be Finny! Thank you, sir!

( _Mr. Ludsbury turns and smirks._ )

Mr. Ludsbury: Young love. ( _Then he returns to his normal self and walks in the opposite direction._ )

 

Scene 21 - Mr. Ludsbury’s Office

( _Gene comes excitedly into the cramped and cluttered office and goes to the phone._ )

Gene: ( _picks up phone with anxious anticipation_ ) Hello?

Finny: ( _via the phone, shot stays on_ Gene) My God, it’s Gene Forrester!

Gene: It’s you, I’m glad to hear your voice! 

Finny: How are you doing, pal?

Gene: I’m a…I’m a…doing…I’m…ummm….doing great. I’m doing great.

Finny: Stop stuttering, I’m paying for this call. 

Gene: Will do. Why are you calling?

Finny: I’m just calling to ask you how your first day of classes went? 

Gene: How very-parent like of you.

Finny: Well, I am your moral compass and guide.

Gene: Uh-huh. They went well…I wish you were there. I miss you.

Finny: I’d miss myself too. So, how was our first day of senior year? How was Rev. Carhart’s first day speech?

Gene: Boring, as usual. He talked about pie or something.

( _Finny moans_.)

Gene: You okay Fin? 

Finny: Yeah, yeah I’m great…how is everyone?

Gene: Everything is the same, Brinker lives across from us now though.

Finny: What happened to Leper?

Gene: The school moved him somewhere else. Apparently, the suite across from ours was more conducive to Brinker’s leadership responsibility.

Finny: Well, welcome him for me, will ya?

Gene: I will. 

Finny: Do you have a new roommate?

Gene: No, looks like Devon is waiting for you to return. 

Finny: That’s nice of them. I can’t imagine living with anyone besides you. 

Gene: ( _pause_ ) Finny, Dr. Stanpole told me there was some hope that you might be able to play sports again. Is that true? 

Finny: No, not anymore. It’s too serious an injury. 

Gene: I’m sorry.

Finny: What for?

Gene: What happened there at that goddamn tree, I’m going to cut down that tree, who cares who can jump out of it. What happened, what happened? How did you fall, how could you fall off like that? Do you remember now what made you fall?

Finny: I just fell, it happens sometimes. That’s what everyone who was there said, one moment I was on the tree branch and the next I was on the ground rendered unable to ever play sports again due to a shattered left leg. Unfortunate events happen to everyone at some point in their lives. 

Gene: Yeah….

Finny: This just means you’ll have to play sports for me.

Gene: Huh?

Finny: Yeah, we’re more than roommates Gene, we’re like brothers. You have to do what I can’t do anymore. So you need to be good at sports now.

Gene: But, Finny, I can’t just suddenly be good at sports. 

Finny: Sure you can. I’ll train you when I get back. What are you committed to right now?

Gene: Well…I think I lost my position as assistant senior crew manager.

Finny: ( _offended_ ) Manager?

Gene: (c _onfused_ ) Yes.

Finny: What does that have to do with sports?

Gene: Well…uhhh…I mean…ummm….

Finny: No matter, you said you thought you lost the position. Great! This means we can start fresh.

( _Brinker walks in._ )

Brinker: Hey Forrester! I need you for something. 

Gene: ( _surprised_ ) Hold on…

Finny: Who’s that?

Gene: It’s Brinker.

Finny: Why’s he there? You know what, it doesn’t matter. Tell him I said hello. Hey, can you come to Boston this weekend?

Gene: Why?

Finny: I miss your face. Please tell me you can?

Gene: I’ll try. No, you know what, I will. I’ll come and visit you.

Finny: Great! Bring food please?

Gene: ( _chuckles_ ) Okay…I will. Bye Finny!

Finny: Bye Gene Forrester!

( _Gene hangs up the phone and the shot changes to Finny. He is shirtless in bed. A sheet is covering his lower extremities. A girl is licking the ear he didn’t use to talk on the phone. The girl is caressing his body.)_

Girl: Who was that?

Finny: The greatest person I’ll ever know and the greatest friend I’ll ever have. 

Girl: Even more so than me?

Finny: Get under the sheet and maybe you’ll surpass him. 

 

Scene 22 - Finny’s Home in Boston 

( _Gene arrives by taxi to Finny’s home in Boston. The house is high, white, proper, and elegant. There are Elm trees in the front yard. Gene is dressed quite nicely and appears quite nervous. He steals some flowers from the neighbor. He goes to the porch and knocks on the door. An older black female maid opens the door._ )

Gene: Hello, is this the residence of…?

Maid: ( _friendly_ ) You must be here for Mr. Finny. I’ll let him know you are here. Feel free to wait inside. 

( _Gene comes inside and looks around the room. It is quite elegant. There are no personal  or familial effects in the room.)_

Maid: Finny can see you now. ( _motions for Gene to come into a room quite close to the entrance_ )

( _Gene enters. Finny is on a generic twin bed in a pretty small room with only one window. His left leg is all wrapped up because, you know, it’s broken. He’s wearing pajamas. There’s one wooden chair, a bedside table, a larger table, and a bookcase with unopened books._ )

Finny: So you are going to show up! You didn’t bring any food?

Gene: Brought you these ( _the flowers)._

Finny: Those look familiar. Just lay them there ( _bedside table)._ Have a seat.

( _Gene sits down. They smile. It’s awkward for a few seconds._ ) 

Finny: ( _to Gene because he looks sick)_ You look worse than I do. 

Gene: ( _forced laughter)_ You look good Finny.

Finny: No I don’t Gene. I look like a crippled invalid. Thankfully, due to advances in modern medicine, however, I should be able to walk again. 

Gene: But you can’t play sports ever again.

Finny: I’ll be okay Gene. I’m more than just sports. 

Gene: You were so great at them though. 

Finny: It doesn’t even matter because of the war. It’s not like I was going to be a professional out of college. This may have even saved me from the draft. Can’t imagine I’ll be getting an I-A anytime soon. 

Gene: Yeah…I guess that’s true. 

Finny: So how was your summer?

Gene: You mean my month off?

Finny: Yeah…that.

Gene: Nothing much happened. There was a grass fire behind my family’s house. I tried to take care of it but I just made it worse. I was fanning it with a broom, and the broom just caught on fire. When the fire department came, they knew where to go because of the flaming broom, so I guess I helped.

Finny: How exciting. Your ride back to Devon good?

Gene: Yeah, got stuck in New Jersey for a while but other than that it was fine. 

Finny: Uh…New Jersey. 

Gene: Finny, we need to talk.

Finny: No, we don’t. 

Gene: How’d you fall off of that limb?

Finny: ( _momentarily silent_ ) I don’t know, I must have just lost my balance. It must have been that. I did have this idea, this feeling that when you were standing there beside me, y—I don’t know, I had a kind of feeling. But you can’t say anything for sure from just feelings. And this feeling doesn’t make any sense. It was a crazy idea, I must have been delirious. So I just have to forget it. I just fell, that’s all. I’m sorry about that feeling I had.

Gene: Finny, I’ve got something to tell you. You’re going to hate it, but there’s something I’ve got to tell you. ( _Gene dramatically stands up._ ) 

Finny: ( _trying to delay the inevitable)_ My God, what energy! You sound like General MacArthur. 

( _The maid walks in. She’s oblivious to the boys. She brings a vase for the flowers and then leaves saying nothing._ )

Gene: This is the worst thing in the world, and I’m sorry and I hate to tell you but I’ve got to tell you. I’ve been thinking about this for a long time.

Finny: ( _trying to make a joke_ ) There’s a loyalty for you. To think about me when you were on a vacation.

Gene: Finny, shut up! I was thinking about you because…about the accident - I was thinking about you and the accident because I caused it. 

Finny: ( _calm)_ What do you mean, you caused it?

Gene: ( _quiet_ ) I jounced the limb. I caused it. I deliberately jounced the limb so you would fall off it.

Finny: Of course you didn’t. 

Gene: Yes I did. I did! 

Finny: ( _first time we see Finny become mad_ ) Of course you didn’t do it. Shut up you damn fool. Shut up!

Gene: Of course I did! 

Finny: I’m going to hit you if you don’t sit down. 

Gene: ( _yelling_ ) Hit me! Hit me! You can’t even get up! You can’t even come near me! 

Finny: I’ll kill you if you don’t shut up. 

Gene: ( _furious conclusion_ ) You see! Kill me! Now you know what it is! I did it because I felt like that! Now you know yourself! 

Finny: ( _puts his head in his hands_ ) I don’t know anything. Go away. I’m tired of you and you make me sick. Go away. 

Gene: ( _pause_ ) I’m sorry Finny. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. You’re so kind and friendly and genuine and I’m just…I’m just…

Finny: Pathetic…Weak…Disgusting

Gene: ( _cries_ ) Yeah, I guess so. I’m going to miss my bus so I should probably head to the station. ( _goes to the door)_

Finny: Don’t feel like you should come back.

Gene: I understand. I’ll see you when you’re at Devon.

Finny: ( _pause_ ) You aren’t going to become one of those men now, are you? 

Gene: What?

Finny: A Devon man. Your father. My father. You aren’t going to become one of those men now, are you?    

Gene: No, I won’t do that. Sorry I didn’t bring any food. 

( _Gene leaves the room. He’s shaken. As he’s walking out, the maid stops him._ ) 

Maid: You lie. You are that man. 

Gene: You’re not wrong. ( _Gene leaves_.)

 

Scene 23 - Gene’s Room 

( _Gene is in his room - studying. He’s wearing chocolate brown slacks and a blue flannel shirt. The room is clearly lived in by only one person, as Finny’s side is empty. The fish tank is gone. There’s a knock at the door.)_

Gene: ( _annoyed_ ) I’m busy.

Brinker: It’s me.

Gene: ( _perks up)_ Oh. Well, come on in.

( _Brinker enters. He’s wearing a gray suit, necktie, and dark brown cordovan shoes. Picture a young politician.)_

Gene: Well you look quite nice.

Brinker: Thanks. ( _smirks_ ) Are those your slacks?

Gene: Yeah, they are. Finny would sometimes wear them. You know, clothes scattered around the floor you pick up whatever. It seemed like whenever he wasn’t making fun of me for wearing them, he was wearing them. So what are you up to? 

Brinker: I’m making my rounds. Going to all the dorms, making people feel welcome, asking people if they have any suggestions. 

Gene: ( _who has stopped studying and is fully in the conversation_ ) Any ridiculous examples of suggestions?

Brinker: I stop paying attention to them at some point and just say, “Thank you for your input. You being here makes Devon a better place.”

Gene: Oh. 

Brinker: ( _comes closer to Gene’s desk)_ But I would always listen to you. You actually make Devon a better place. 

Gene: ( _flirty_ ) Why thank you.

( _Pen falls to the floor.)_

Brinker: Anytime. ( _notices the pen_ ) Whoops. ( _bends to pick up the pen, while bending Gene gets a nice view of Brinker’s butt and makes a face)_ Here you go. ( _hands the pen back to Gene in a manner that is suggestive of oral sex)_

Gene: Thanks. 

( _Brinker throws off his jacket, loosens his necktie, and sprawls out on Finny’s bed)_

Brinker: It’s funny, the difference between the ages as I was going around. The freshmen are young boys. They’re either frightened of me or actually believe me when I say “I’m here to be your friend.” The one started bawling to me about how he missed his mommy.

Gene: What advice did you give me?

Brinker: To stop being a pansy about it.

Gene: Oh. 

Brinker: Our fellow seniors, on the other hand, are young _immature_ boys. I knocked on one’s door, he opened it, I started my introduction and before I could finish he told me to ‘piss off’ and then he slammed the door in my face. 

Gene: What’s his name? I’ll beat him up for you.

Brinker: I don’t care about him. He’ll graduate from here, get some cushy position in the war. The war will end, he’ll get daddy’s business, marry the woman he’s supposed to and have kids who he doesn't even like. I, on the other hand, will live a meaningful live thus I have already gotten my revenge. ( _pause_ ) So where were you yesterday?

Gene: Visiting Finny. 

Brinker: Ah. How’s he doing? 

Gene: Fine.

Brinker: Well that’s good. I bet you can’t wait for him to get back being all cooped up here in solitary confinement?

Gene: Yeah. 

Brinker: ( _stands and gets close to Gene)_ If you ever get lonely or need someone to talk to or keep you company or something, I’m right across the hall. For you. Anytime. Always.

Gene: What about your roommate?

Brinker: What about him?

Gene: Well..ah…okay…um…uhh…umm…Well thanks Brinker…I really do appreciate your care and concern.

Brinker: ( _somewhat seductively pats Gene’s shoulder_ ) Do you want to go to the butt room? 

 

Scene 24 - The Butt Room 

( _Gene and Brinker are in a run down room. The walls are smoke stained. There are no windows. There’s a single light bulb. The floor looks like the locker room floor of a men’s bathroom in an underfunded inner city school district. The furniture looks like something you’d find on the side of a highway. Gene and Brinker are there. There are two other older looking students and one younger looking student. The three of them are smoking. The younger one keeps coughing.)_

Gene: So this is the butt room? I’ve never actually been in here.

Brinker: Yep. Masters thought that by delegating the smoking area to this…shit hole, the students of Devon would end the smoking habit. It didn’t really work. ( _Brinker lights up._ )

Butt Room Student #1: Hey Brinker. Who’s that?

Brinker: Gene. You know Gene, right?

Butt Room Student #1: Oh yeah. He was in my Trig class when Chet found out his big brother got shot up in Europe. What a tragedy. 

( _Gene makes a face._ )

Butt Room Student #2: What are you making that face for Gene?

Gene: I’m not making a face.

Brinker: He’s probably just feeling guilty for murdering his roommate so he could have a suite all to himself. 

Gene: ( _concerned_ ) What?

( _Everyone laughs_ )

Butt Room Student #2: He’s just kidding Gene. We know it was an accident at that tree. I really miss Finny. He was real funny.

Butt Room Student #1: Wait a second. Maybe Brinker does have some evidence on Gene. Brinker?

Brinker: I cannot divulge what I know until it’s proper day in court. 

Butt Room Student #2: What do you say to that Gene?

Gene: ( _trying to make light of the situation_ ) The truth will out.

( _Everyone chuckles_.)

Young Butt Room Student: I bet Gene did kill Finny, but not for the room, no, that’s too petty, I bet it was out of jealousy. 

Gene: ( _uncomfortable pause)_ How about you learn to smoke without coughing. 

( _Everyone laughs uproariously at Gene. The kid looks offended._ ) 

Butt Room Student #1: Wait. I have a theory. It was for money. Yes. Fin was blackmailing Gene.

Butt Room Student #2: What for?

Butt Room Student #1: Oh something real scandalous. Maybe Finny was sleeping with Gene’s sister. Or maybe Gene was sleeping with Finny’s sister.

Gene: No one was sleeping with anyone’s sister. 

Butt Room Student #1: I got it! Gene was sleeping with Finny’s brother. ( _Gene makes a guilty face._ ) That was it! I knew it!

Brinker: Oh shut up! No one was sleeping with anyone. Gene just has no heart. That’s why you never see any local girls sneaking out of his suite. He just likes the thrill of the kill. I bet that’s what you did when you visited Finny yesterday. Finished off what you failed to do at the tree. Or maybe you did just want to kiss his brother. Does he even have a brother? No, did you go to kiss Finny?

( _Everyone loses it._ )

Gene: God damn it: shut up! I swear to God you ride a joke longer than anybody I know. ( _Gene storms out.)_

Butt Room Student #3: Funny, he came all the way down here and didn’t even have a smoke.

 

Scene 25 - Gene’s Room 

( _Gene returns to his dorm room after the humiliating butt room incident. He’s in a sweat and he’s breathing heavily. Body language suggests he’s nervous and anxious, which he is considering his cognitive dissonance regarding Finny, his conflicted feelings toward Brinker, and the fact that it seems that he’s been discovered as the culprit who nearly killed Finny. Gene tries to start studying again, fails, and goes under the covers in his bed. He can barely keep his eyes closed. Then, he moves over to Finny’s unmade bed. As soon as he lays in it, he starts to calm down. After this, he gets up and goes to Finny’s dresser. He pulls out the clothes that Finny wore that day they first jumped out of the tree (pink broadcloth shirt). Gene strips off all of his clothes and begins to put on Finny’s clothes. As he’s buttoning the shirt, there’s a knock at the door.)_

Brinker: ( _muffled through the door)_ Gene! Hey Gene! Gene! You in there? Can we talk? I’m sorry about those guys. They’re just a bunch of jerks. I’m sorry too…( _Gene clearly ignores Brinker)_ Alright, I guess you must be sleeping, I’ll see you around. 

_(Gene finishes becoming Finny. He actually looks a lot like him. He even restyles his hair so that it is the same as Finny’s cut. He looks at himself in a mirror. He stares for a long time. He starts to get emotional.)_

Gene: What the fuck is wrong with me? 

_(Gene grabs a blanket from his side of the bed and tucks himself in Finny’s bed - in Finny’s clothes.)_

 

Scene 26 - Devon Library and Gene’s Dormitory

( _Gene is studying in the school’s library. There are other students of all ages studying and milling around. A few male and female faculty members are also in the library doing various tasks. Suddenly, people start to look outside. Gene looks up from his book and joins them. The landscape still looks like it’s fall. However, small snow flakes are falling down. While usually this brings joy, everyone is staring at the snow with what almost looks like fear. The fear is realized in the next shot where it is seen that a blizzard has ripped through campus. It is night now and the blizzard can be seen through the window of Gene’s dormitory. More surprising, however, is the fact that Gene and Brinker are kissing each other on Gene’s bed.)_

 

Scene 27 - Near the Woods on Devon’s Campus 

_(It is day and there are feet of accumulated snow. Gene, heavily clothed, is walking around campus. Oddly, he sees a figure standing near the woods. Upon closer inspection, it’s revealed to be Leper. He is wearing a dull green deer-stalker’s cap, brown ear muffs, a thick gray woolen scarf, steel-rimmed glasses, a long tan canvas coat with sagging pockets, red and black plaid woolen knickers, and green putters. He has on battered wooden skis and bamboo ski polls. Leper notices Gene.)_

Leper: You think there’s a path through those woods?

Gene: I’m not sure, Leper, but I think there’s one at the bottom of the slope. 

Leper: Oh yeah, I guess there is.

Gene: What are you, um, what are you doing, anyway?

Leper: I’m touring.

Gene: Touring. How do you mean, touring?

Leper: Touring. It’s the way you get around the countryside in the winter. Touring skiing. It’s how you go overland in the snow.

Gene: Where are you going?

Leper: Well, I’m not _going_ anywhere. ( _bends down to fix the lacings of the puttee)_ I’m just touring around. 

Gene: There’s that place across the river where you could ski. The place where they have the rope tow on that steep hill across from the railroad station. You could go over there. 

Leper: No, I don’t think so. That’s not skiing. 

Gene: Why sure that’s skiing. It’s a good little run, you can get going pretty fast on that hill. 

Leper: Yeah but that’s it, that’s why it isn’t skiing. Skiing isn’t supposed to be fast. Skis are for useful locomotion. _(at Gene)_ You can break a leg with that downhill stuff. 

Gene: ( _pause)_ Not on that little hill. 

Leper: Well, it’s the same thing. It’s part of the whole wrong idea. They’re ruining skiing in this country, rope tows and chair lifts and all that stuff. You get carted up, and then you whizz down. You never get to see the trees or anything. Oh you see a lot of trees shoot by, but you never get to really look at a tree. I just like to go along and see what I’m passing and enjoy myself. ( _pause)_ What are you doing, anyway? 

Gene: Shoveling out New England for the war.

_(Leper gives him a quizzical look.)_

Gene: Going to work on the railroad. Shovel out those tracks. Remember when we picked apples because the harvest was threatening to rot and all the regular workers were either in the war or in a factory? Or did you not pick apples? Either way, it’s basically the same thing. They talked about it in chapel yesterday. You remember. 

Leper: ( _pause)_ Have a nice day at it, anyway.

Gene: I will. You too.

Leper: I will if I find what I’m looking for-a beaver dam. It used to be up the Devon a ways, in a little stream that flows into the Devon. It’s interesting to see the way beavers adapt to the winter. Have you ever seen it?

Gene: No, I never have seen that.

Leper: Well, you might want to come sometime, if I find the place. 

Gene: Tell me if you find it.

( _Leper skis away.)_

 

Scene 28 - Railroad Yard

( _50 odd boys are standing around the railroad yard. Bobby, Chet, Gene, and Brinker along with some other students are in a group. They are listening to a fat older man give orders. The snow is heavy and covering the tracks so their purpose there is obvious. It’s early afternoon.The snow is drab, sooted, wet, and heavy.)_

Old Railroad Man: ( _thick New England accent)_ All right boys. Time to get your young muscles working. The snow piled up, as you can see. Stopped nearly all operations between Maine and Boston. But Uncle Sam can’t have that now, can he? See those freight cars. They’re stuck. We need you to unstuck them. They’re called rolling stock….

Brinker: Shouldn’t they be called unrolling stock now?

Old Railroad Man: _(looks at Brinker with a bleary dislike)_ Work till you’re all done. 

( _Man walks away.)_

Brinker: All right boys, here’s our contribution to the war effort. 

_(The boys shovel away at the snow. The light of day gradually disappears. The boys lose their volunteer glow. They’re sweaty and tired. The old railroad man is shouting obscure orders at them. When the work is done, it is dark. A train, that is able to move now because of the Devon students, is coming through. They line both sides of the track with a sense of anticipation. As the train gets closer to them, it can be seen that it is a troop train. The “passengers” are hanging out the window, cheering and saying hi to the boys. They’re all young and in fresh, clean, new uniforms. The train goes away. The whole time the boys silently stand there.)_

Chet: What are they so excited about? 

 

Scene 29 - Devon’s Campus

( _A number of students come out from a coach. They give each other various tired goodbyes. Gene, Brinker, and Quackenbush diverge from the rest of the crew to walk back to their respective dorms. Brinker and Gene clearly want Quackenbush to go away.)_

Gene: See you later Chet.

Chet: ( _offscreen)_ Bye Gene!

Quackenbush: You know something?

Brinker: ( _clearly dislikes Quackenbush…maybe because of the boathouse incident)_ Yes, I know many things. 

Quackenbush: ( _oblivious to the slight)_ I don't understand these people who want to enlist in the war before graduating high school. Like Kirk. Why is Kirk enlisting as soon as he turns 17? I’m staying until I graduate, full-year. By the time I get to basic training, I’ll have a high school diploma and have gone through Devon’s physical hardening program. I, for one, will advance in the Army step by step. 

Brinker: Which army Quackenbush?

Quackenbush: Huh? 

Brinker: ( _inside joke that Quackenbsh is hearing for the first time, Gene spends the conversation bemused)_ Aren’t you a Kraut spy?

Quackenbush: ( _doesn’t get the joke)_ I am not a Kraut spy.

Brinker: How many rails did you sabotage today, Quackenbush?

Quackenbush: _(he can’t tell if Brinker is being sarcastic or not)_ I did not sabotage any of the railroad tracks today!

Gene: Oh, he only said today. That means he’s sabotaged them before. Maybe Quackenbush is the one who brought the weather?

Quackenbush: _(pinnacle of idiocy)_ I can’t control the weather. 

Brinker: Maybe that’s why he’s avoiding the draft. A lot harder to send confidential information to the Nazis when everyone around you is an All-American soldier. 

Gene: Personally, I’m surprised they still let him come to school here. I thought they interned all the Quackenbushes the day after Pearl Harbor.

Quackenbush: No…they only did that to the Nips.

Brinker: Right Quackenbsuh, we were just kidding around. Well, this is your dorm Cliff. ( _they’re next to a red brick dormitory)_ Good night, enjoy the large hallways! 

Quackenbush: Night _weirdos_. 

_(Quackenbush goes inside. The two start to laugh.)_

Gene: God, I hate him!

Brinker: I just can’t believe that the government can trust Quackenbush with a rifle!

Gene: And why does he have to give his opinion on everything?

Brinker: How can he have an opinion in the first place? That brain is empty, I wouldn’t be surprised if he was lobotomized. 

( _Brinker and Gene see a figure covered in snow walk towards Devon. It’s Leper.)_

Brinker: Will you look at Lepellier, who does he think he is, the Abominable Snowman?

Gene: ( _quickly)_ He’s just been out skiing around. Hey Leper! ( _Leper comes over to the two.)_ Did you find the dam, Leper?

Leper: You know what? I did find it, and it was really interesting to see. I took some pictures of it, and if they come out I’ll bring them over and show you. 

Brinker: ( _to Gene)_ What dam is that?

Gene: ( _in a tone that resembles a mom when she’s trying to get a child’s dad from yelling at their child)_ It’s a…well a little dam up the river he knows about.

Brinker: I don’t know of any dam up the river. 

Leper: ( _intimidated)_ Well, it’s not in the Devon itself, it’s in one of the…tributaries. 

Brinker: Tributaries! To the Devon?

Leper: You know, a little creek or something.

Brinker: What kind of a dam is this, anyway?

Leper: Well, it’s a beaver dam.

Brinker: ( _yelling)_ That’s the kind of a place I’m in with a world war going on. A school for photographers of beaver dams. 

Leper: ( _defensive)_ The beaver never appeared himself. 

Brinker: Didn’t he really?

Leper: No. But I guess I was pretty clumsy getting close to it, so he might have heard me and been frightened.

Brinker: Well. There you are!

Leper: Yes. ( _pause)_ There you are. 

Gene: Here we are. ( _Gene takes Brinker by the arm and forcefully pulls him into the dorm.)_ So long, Leper. Glad you found it. 

Leper: Oh, how was your day? How did the work go? 

( _Leper cannot hear what Brinker is saying because Gene is pulling Brinker inside the dorm.)_

Brinker: ( _yelling)_ Just like a stag at eve, it was a winter wonderland, every minute. ( _more private)_ Everybody in this place is either a spoiled draft-dodger or a…a…a fag _(grabs Gene’s arm)_ I’m giving it up, I’m going to enlist. Tomorrow. 

Gene: ( _slight excited pause)_ I’ll do it with you. 

( _Gene and Brinker don’t realize this but they’re holding hands throughout this scene.)_

Brinker: You sure?

Gene: Yes! I think I’ve been waiting for someone to do it with for some time now and now I have you.

Brinker: Well ( _smiles)_ I’m glad I have you too.

Gene: I’m just tired of Devon and school and classes and activities…I want to restart. I want to leave everything behind and start new. It’s just, there’s nothing here that makes me happy anymore, you know?

Brinker: You think the Army will bring you happiness?

Gene: Well…more happiness than I have currently anyways.

Brinker: It’ll be deadly…possibly.

Gene: ( _long pause)_ I think I’ve always had an affinity for potentially deadly decisions.  

Brinker: I’m just tired of being around all these…boys. Nothing we are doing here matters. Right now, I’m missing the most epic event I’ll likely ever experience in my lifetime. And the only reason I’m missing it is so I can have a high school diploma and go through a _physical hardening program_. No. I want to be just like  everyone else. I want to experience what any ordinary recruit goes through. We’re pretending that we are all helping the war effort through the “Emergency Usefulness policy.” Jesus Christ, I can do more than shovel snow and pick apples. And they need to use _money_ to incentive students to do the work. Why the hell are we paying rich boys to pick some apples? I don’t want to be associated with Devon. I don’t want to be the soldier who used his family’s wealth to get out of the most important work in the war. What kind of men are we raising here anyways? _The Devon Man._ It’s all just men who use their privilege to bypass the system and do dumb service to make their consciences clear. What’s worse is that we’re being taught it. And rewarded for it. It’s the greatest lesson Devon could ever teach us. 

Gene:Are you sure you’re ready for this? 

Brinker: We’re men now, we have to be. ( _random)_ Damn, I’ve got to preside at a meeting of the Golden Fleece Debating Society! We’re mad here, all mad. Gene, I’ll talk to you later. And Gene, thank you. ( _it’s at this moment that they realize they’ve been holding hands)_

Gene: You’re welcome 

(T _hey go their separate ways. Gene follows Brinker a bit. He walks around for a while and looks up at the night sky. It’s a starry night. Gene smiles at first but then becomes really serious. The bell tolls. He’s realizing the full commitment of what he just made. He chose Brinker over Finny. He chose war over Devon. He chose himself over his family. Gene, for the first time perhaps, realizes that he is an individual. He is an adult male. It’s his life and his choices. No one can stop him. The freedom is nauseating. He turns around and goes inside. He runs up the stairs and goes into his living area. There, he notices that the light is on in his bedroom…and the light is color, not black and white. It’s as if he notices the visual change. He thinks that is odd but he opens the door anyways. Finny is seated in Gene’s desk chair messing with his cast. He looks the same except his hair is cut shorter. Also, the fish tank is back. It is back to all color.)_

Finny: Hi pal, where’s the brass band? ( _Gene grins a most natural grin.)_ I can see I never should have left you alone, where did you get _those_ clothes! You don’t have to advertise like that, we all know you’re the worst dressed man in class. ( _referencing Gene’s dirty work clothes)_

Gene: I’ve been working, that’s all. Shoveling snow. And you’re one to talk, you’ve worn these pants before. 

Brinker: ( _interrupting)_ Gene. You should’ve seen me. I just quit the Golden debate society and…( _notices Finny, can’t hide disappointment)_ By God, Finny you’re back. 

Finny: Sure. ( _trying to get up)_ Gene, can you hand me my crutches.  ( _Gene now actually notices Finny’s condition. He looks recovered but still has a cast on his leg, thus necessitating the crutches. Gene helps Finny get under the crutches. He’s caring. Brinker reacts. Finny eventually gets to Brinker and outstretches his hand.)_ Thanks for taking care of Finny while I was gone. I really appreciate it. ( _Finny is oblivious. Gene looks uncomfortable. Brinker shakes Finny’s hand.)_

Brinker: So Gene, you still going to enlist with me tomorrow?

Finny: Enlist! You’re going to enlist! ( _to Gene)_

Gene: I thought…maybe…possibly.

Brinker: No. You told me you were going to enlist with me. Tomorrow. 

Gene: Well maybe I changed my mind. I mean, do I need to enlist right now? I’ll get there eventually, might as well delay it. 

Brinker: ( _suppressing anger)_ That’s not what you said before. 

Gene: ( _sharp)_ Brinker, I wouldn’t enlist with you if you were Elliot Roosevelt. 

Brinker: First cousin once removed. 

Gene: Brinker, Finny and I have a lot of catching up to do. Could you leave us alone?

Brinker: ( _pause)_ Sure. Be careful Finny, Devon’s icy this time of year. Wouldn’t want you to slip again. 

( _Brinker leaves.)_

Finny: What happened between you two?

Gene: Nothing. 

Finny: All right. 

Gene: ( _long pause)_ Finny…is there anything we need to discuss… ( _referencing the tree)?_

Finny: ( _firm)_ No.

Gene: I’m glad. ( _something like forgiveness just occurred here)_

_(Gene begins to take off his clothes. Finny goes into his bed and watches. One of Gene’s layers is an army fatigue.)_

Finny: ( _commenting on the fatigue)_ Looks good on you.

Gene: Thanks. My brother gave it to me. 

Finny: Very topical. 

( _Eventually, Gene is shirtless.)_

Finny: You’re looking good Forrester. I see training has been doing it’s work.

Gene: Yeah yeah. ( _Gene goes into his bed)_ Goodnight Finny. 

Finny: So I hear there’s no more maid service. 

Gene: Yep. War. Not real bad though considering all the people being bombed and killed and starving to death. 

Finny: Yeah but I really liked the maids. They provided a much needed feminine influence on campus. ( _Gene begins to nod off.)_ So much testosterone on Devon’s campus. And now we need to make our own beds. And do our own cleaning. Can’t believe Patch-withers can trust boys of our age to clean their rooms. I wonder how Mrs. Patch-withers is doing….

 

Scene 30 - Devon’s First Academy Building 

_(Finny and Gene are exiting the first academy building. They’re stuck in a kind of pseudo-lobby area. The imposing marble staircase is behind them. Both boys are heavily bundled due to the New England winter. Numerous (like more than 10) Devon students/faculty come up to say hi to or welcome Finny back. Finny takes it like a celebrity. Unlike the first part of the movie, Gene seems to be taking it well too. Maybe because Finny is dependent on him due to his injury. Eventually the room empties and it’s just the two of them.)_

Finny: You know, I’ve always really liked that marble staircase. 

Gene: Sorry you just had to live through that inundation of people. 

Finny: It’s fine, nice to know I’ve been missed. 

Gene: Wish you were back in Boston?

Finny: No. I couldn’t stand being stuffed up in that room any longer. Though I do miss certain aspects of lying in bed all day. 

( _After being in the magnificent inside, they slowly make their way outside where the viewer can see the dull building.)_

Finny: I just realized something about Devon now that I’m back. 

Gene: What’s that?

Finny: Opulent sobriety. 

Gene: Huh?

Finny: Opulent sobriety. The insides of all of the buildings. From the outside, Devon looks drab and conservative. Buildings set up solely for the purpose of housing something. On the inside, Devon looks like Versailles. Marble everywhere. The staircase. The floor. The walls. All of the columns. The balcony. Vaulted ceilings. High Italian Renaissance architecture. And the paintings. Rococo. Murals of Tuscany. All bold, bright, and ascetic. It’s just interesting to me. 

Gene: What is?

Finny: How appearance can mask what truly is. ( _pause)_ All right, that’s it for today.

Gene: Huh?

Finny: I’m done. 

Gene: Fin, it’s morning. 

Finny: Yeah, and I’m already exhausted. I’m skipping my classes. 

Gene: It’s your first day back. 

Finny: We’ll just say I fainted from exhaustion and you had to tend to me.  

Gene: You want me to skip class too?

Finny: Only if you want to.

Gene: Sure. But what do you want to do? It’s not like we can do too much. 

Finny: Let’s go to the gym. 

 

Scene 31 - The Gym 

_(Gene helps Finny make his way to the Devon gym (weight room). The trophy room is on the way to the gym. While they are in there, Gene spends a lot of time looking at the valedictorian statue. Eventually, they get into the gym. It’s pretty stereotypical. Empty at this time of day. Towels, shoes, and balls are lying around. Workout equipment is scattered and unorganized. Looks like it smells of “boy.” Finny makes his way to and sits on a bench. Gene stands nearby. They strip off some of their winter clothing.)_

Finny: So, did you go out for anything? You aren’t still the manager of the crew team, are you?

Gene: No, I quit that on the first day. I’m taking classes to get my physical education requirement. 

Finny: ( _appalled)_ What they do for the guys who don’t want to go out for anything? 

Gene: Yes.

Finny: What in hell did you do that for?

Gene: Well…I…a lot of the teams aren’t traveling as much this year because of cuts. 

Finny: So?

Gene: And…I’m a…I’m not that great at any one sport and I didn’t want to be a manager. It was too late to sign up for anything else ( _pause)_ I didn’t think it seemed that important with the war. 

Finny: Do you really think that the United States of America is in a state of war with Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan?

Gene: ( _shocked)_ What the hell Fin….

Finny: Do you really think that the United States of America is in a state  of war with Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan?

Gene: Yes, we declared war after the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor. 

Finny: And why did that start war?

Gene: What?

Finny: ( _getting angry)_ Why did the Japanese invading Pearl Harbor start war?

Gene: Because they bombed the Pacific fleet.

Finny: Why did we need a Pacific fleet?

Gene: To protect us. 

Finny: Why did Japan bomb the Pacific fleet?

Gene: I guess because they saw it as a threat. 

Finny: So the U.S. is the aggressor?

Gene: No, Japan bombed us. 

Finny: Because the Pacific fleet threatened them.

Gene: It only threatened them because Japan wants to take over everything. 

Finny: But why do they want that?

Gene: I don’t know, power, money…

Finny: Do you think that the Japanese people really care if their empire stretches across the Pacific?

Gene: A few might.

Finny: Exactly. A few. Not all. But all of Japan has to fight the war. 

Gene: The United States and its allies have to stop them and the Germans. 

Finny: True. But the Japs and the Nazis aren’t the cause of this “war.”

Gene: ( _frustrated)_ Then who is? 

Finny: The fat old men. They’re every color, every race, every religion, every political party. They’ve made it all up. There isn’t any real food shortage, for instance. The men have all the best steaks delivered to their clubs now. You’ve noticed how they’ve been getting fatter lately, haven’t you?

Gene: Okay…why do the “fat old men” want a war? 

Finny: I don’t know for sure. Reasons vary. But I know that one reason is some of the fat old men think we’ve become immoral. 

Gene: What?

Finny: Think about it. The “roaring twenties.” When everyone drank bathtub gin and everybody who was young did just what they wanted. Well what happened was that they didn’t like that, the fat old men. So then they tried Prohibition and everybody just got drunker, so then they really got desperate and arranged the Depression. That kept the people who were young in the thirties in their places. But they couldn’t use that trick forever, so for us in the forties they’ve cooked up this war. 

Gene: Okay. 

( _There’s silence. Gene wanders around. He sees a chin up bar, goes up to it, and does a chin up. Clearly just doing one was a struggle for him. Finny notices this.)_

Finny: Do 30 of them. 

( _Gene does what Finny says. The first 10 are pretty unexciting. Finny counts in a pretty monotone voice. Gene starts to struggle with the next ten. At 18, Finny’s voice grows louder. At 23, he stands up. Gene is really struggling, but he makes it to 30 before collapsing on the floor.)_

Finny: _(hobbles over to Gene)_ Before I shattered my leg, I wanted to go the Olympics. I obviously can’t go anymore, but you still can. I’ll train you and come along as your coach. We’ll have to be ready for the 1944 games. 

Gene: ( _exhausted)_ Finny, the Olympics aren’t going to happen in 1944.

Finny: Sure they will. I’m heading back to the dorm. We’re going running tomorrow morning. 

( _Finny almost effortlessly leaves. Gene groans on the floor.)_

 

Scene 32 - Devon Dining Hall 

_(Same set-up as before, except there’s Christmas decorations: garlands, wreaths, ornaments, nativities etc. White Christmas - Bing Crosby is playing softly in the background either on a radio. Gene, Finny, Chet, Bobby Zane, and Leper are seated at one of the tables.)_

Bobby: This food is terrible.

( _The food is chicken liver. Use your imagination.)_

Finny: I don’t think it’s that bad. 

Chet: Finny, yes, it is that bad. 

Finny: It’s just chicken liver.

Gene: Exactly. 

Finny: It’s a source of protein. 

Gene: Here’s something I don’t get. Why is chicken liver a thing? What ancient man one day was hungry and had chicken and thought “I’m going to eat its liver”? Who does that? 

Bobby: I mean how did any food ever become food?

Gene: I’ve given that a lot of thought recently. So some vegetables are really hard to find. Carrots, radishes, turnips…they all grow in the ground. What this means is that an ancient human was digging through the ground and found this food there and even though it was in the ground decided to eat it.

Chet: I feel like early humans just kind of walked around eating whatever and when someone died after eating something, the group just told everyone to not eat what the dead person just ate. 

Finny: Comrades, why are we discussing this?

Bobby: Good point. 

Chet: It’s all the rations. That’s why we’re eating a chicken’s liver. 

( _Somewhere here the song switches to Santa Claus is Comin’ to Town. - Tommy Dorsey & His Orchestra.)_

Gene: How many times has this been dinner?

Bobby: Too many. I think we’re at three chicken liver dinners a week. 

Gene: It’s not just food. My family had to cancel our Christmas vacation because of gas rations.

Chet: Where was your family going to go? 

Gene: Florida.

( _Leper has been quieter than usual this whole scene.)_

Bobby: Is anyone else sore and tired all the time?

Chet and Gene: Yes.

Gene: I think the faculty enjoys being hard on us. Plus, they have a legitimate reason now. Our entire time here they’ve been lecturing us on the value of work ethic and personal responsibility. Now, we have a concrete reason to believe them.

Bobby: Everyone’s so serious now. What do you think Finny?

Finny: I don’t think it’s that serious, no. I bet they’re just training you for the Olympics, that’s all. 

( _Bobby and Chet look at Gene. Gene tells them with his facial expression to just ignore it.)_

Bobby: So, Leper, I heard you camped on Mt. Katahdin?

Leper: ( _disturbed from deep thought)_ Oh yeah…yeah. 

Bobby: Did you enjoy it?

Leper: Sure. 

Chet: Was it cool to be the first person to see the sunrise in the whole United States?

Leper: I enlisted. 

( _It grows quiet.)_

Gene: You enlisted?

Leper: Yes. 

( _Song changes to Silent Night - Kate Smith)_

Finny: ( _slightly angry)_ Why?

Leper: ( _timid yet also firm)_ Do you remember when that recruiter came from the U.S. ski troops? The one who showed us the movie of the handsome soldiers skiing on the snowy mountains. 

Gene: Leper, that was propaganda. War isn’t that clean. 

Finny: I’m pretty sure those were Finnish ski troops.

Gene: And those troops were skiing fast, they weren’t doing your kind of skiing. The right way to ski. 

Leper: You know what? Now I see what racing skiing is all about. It’s all right to miss seeing the trees and the countryside and all the other things when you’ve got to be in a hurry. Don’t you? So I guess maybe racing skiers weren’t ruining the sport after all. They were preparing it, if you see what I mean, for the future. Everything has to evolve or else it perishes. ( _pause)_ Take the housefly. If it hadn’t developed all those split-second reflexes it would have become extinct long ago. 

Finny: You mean it adapted itself to the fly swatter? 

Leper: That’s right. And skiing had to learn to move just as fast or it would have been wiped out by this war. Yes, sir. You know what? I’m almost glad this war came along. It’s like a test, isn’t it, and only the things and the people who’ve been evolving the right way survive. ( _pause)_ I leave in a week. 

Bobby: But that’s so soon.

Leper: It’s smart really. I’m only a couple of weeks away from my eighteenth birthday. Then I’ll be drafted and have no choice where I serve. By enlisting now, I still have a choice. 

Chet: Stay safe out there. 

Leper: Oh, I will, don’t you worry. I always thought the war would come for me when it wanted me. I never thought I’d be going to it. I’m really glad I saw that military ski movie in time, you bet I am. 

( _Brinker comes and sits down next to the group.)_

Brinker: Good evening everyone! I wonder what we’re having for dinner, oh, I’m shocked, it’s chicken liver.

Gene: Leper enlisted. 

Brinker: ( _laughs)_ Nice joke guys. 

Chet: It’s no joke. 

Brinker: ( _looks at Leper)_ Are you serious?

Leper: I leave in a week. 

Brinker: ( _awkward pause, Brinker feels embarrassed because Leper is the first Devon boy to enlist, not him. He still has shame for not enlisting and he continues to have feelings for Gene.)_ Thank you for your service Leper.

Leper: ( _redeemed)_ You’re welcome. 

( _Shot focuses on the radio.)_

Radio Host: Thank you for listening this Christmas season. May God be with our boys serving abroad and their families serving here at home. 

 

Scene 33 - Outside of the Headmaster’s House 

( _It is early morning - dawn. It’s a foggy, chilly day. There’s powdery snow. Finny and Gene are outside of the Headmaster’s colonial White mansion. Gene is in a gym sweat suit, and Finny is in pajamas, ski boots and his sheep-lined coat. Have them be matching. Gene is running, following an oval shaped path adjacent to the mansion. Finny is leaning on an Elm tree. Gene is running but is clearly winded. He’s nearly walking, he keeps holding his side, and the viewer gets the feeling that his lungs hurt. Finny is yelling hard to hear stereotypical support from the tree. Suddenly, Gene changes. His jog gets steady. Then, he starts to break out into a sprint. A long beautiful sprint. He emotes determination and willpower over his body, but more importantly over his mind. Runner’s high. Like an athlete, he comes around the bend. Finny’s cheering becomes more enthusiastic and louder. Gene reaches the Elm tree where Finny is (the finish line). Gene places his hands on his knees…winded and exhausted. Finny hands him some water. Gene gratefully takes it.)_

Finny: You did well Gene. 

Gene: ( _out of breath)_ My ears hurt. 

Finny: ( _laughs)_ Yeah, you’ll get used to it. 

( _Gene lets out a painful moan sound. It’s a mix of a laugh and a sound of agreement.)_

Finny: So you found your rhythm?

Gene: Yes, right there. ( _Gene points to where he started sprinting.)_

Finny: ( _like a proud parent, coach, or older brother)_ You’ve been pretty lazy all along, haven’t you?

Gene: Yes, I guess I have been. 

Finny: ( _pause - as if to highlight the importance of this moment)_ But you did it. 

Gene: I guess I did. 

Finny: Right. Let’s go back to our room and shower. Help me with the crutch. ( _Gene helps Finny get straightened out to “walk.” They start walking, silently for a while, as Gene catches his breath.)_

Finny: I mean it Gene, you did well today. 

Gene: Thanks. I did my best. 

Finny: No no no no no no no no no…don’t say that. 

Gene: What, “I did my best?”

Finny: You don’t do your best. You do or you don’t. “I did my best” is just an excuse for trying and then failing. 

Gene: But what happens when a person fails and they tried their hardest? 

Finny: Say why they failed. For instance, the Japanese just lost Guadalcanal. I can’t imagine the fat old Japanese men are happy about this. Whatever poor soul was in charge of Guadalcanal should go to the fat old men and tell them why he lost it. Saying, “I tried” is no help to anyone. Saying here’s why I lost, whether it was his fault or not, has the potential to help the Japanese in the future. 

Gene: ( _pause)_ Finny, you’re really smart. 

Finny: No, I’m not….

Gene: Yes, you are. 

Finny: You’re tutoring me. 

Gene: Yes, but you’re tutoring me too.

Finny: How?

Gene: With sports, with life, with….

( _The boys are interrupted by Mr. Ludsbury who is walking around campus bundled up with his small and fierce Pomeranian.)_

Ludsbury: What are you boys up to?

Gene: ( _before Finny can talk)_ Training. 

Ludsbury: How odd to be training at this hour…

Gene: There’s no rule expressly forbidding it. 

Ludsbury: I’m not trying to write you up, contrary to popular belief I’m not always trying to discipline a student. 

Gene: Then what are you doing?

Ludsbury: Just taking a morning walk and striking up a conversation. 

Finny: Isn’t your dog cold?

Ludsbury: No, little Margaret is just fine.

Finny: Where’d you get that name?

Ludsbury: The younger of the King’s two daughters. I think it’s a lovely name

Finny: I agree. 

Ludsbury: Thank you, Phineas. So what are you training for Gene? I can’t imagine Blackbeard over here will joining the Commandos anytime soon. 

Finny: I’m training Gene into an athlete of the 1944 Olympics. 

Ludsbury: ( _single, deep chuckle)_ Oh, you’re serious?

( _Gene looks uncomfortable, Finny looks proud.)_

Ludsbury: Just remember, gentlemen, that exercise today is aimed at the approaching Waterloo. Keep that in your sights at all times. 

Finny: No. 

( _Ludsbury goes to say something but then he just walks away.)_

Finny: Why doesn’t Ludsbury know the truth about the war? He’s a fat old man…wait…too skinny. 

Scene 34 - Classroom 

( _All of the boys are in uniform and in class. A female professor is the instructor. She’s Jewish, looks like Sarah Silverman if she were from the 40s. She has a slight European accent but is understandable. A depiction of “Vinegar Tasters” is on the board. At this point all of the students are listening, Finny quite intently, while Gene is being the court stenographer. Noticeable empty chair - Leper’s.)_

Prof. Kosek: So, in summary, the Eastern religions are nuanced spiritualities. There’s Confucianism, life is sour. Confucius believed that the _dao_ , or the nature of the universe, was an inherent moral order that could be discovered by looking to the past. He judged individuals according to their fulfillment of certain, specified roles within society. Buddhism, life is bitter. The Enlightened One taught his followers that life meant suffering and to end suffering one had to end desire. One ends desire by following the Middle Path, a compromise between extreme asceticism and extreme pleasure. It’s a very humanistic philosophy teaching that humans don’t need an external aid to attain salvation, or in this case Nirvana, the cessation of the cycle of rebirth and suffering. Taoism, life is sweet. Founded by Laozi, he taught that the _dao_ was a natural order, or way of things, that humans should aim to follow instead of work against. He also believed in duality. Every good has an evil. Every male has a female. Every heaven has an Earth. The goal, he taught, wasn’t for one to wipe out the other but that both subjects needed the essence of the other to exist. Followers need to seek out an equilibrium, or balance, between the two. ( _pause)_ All right, any questions?

( _Finny raises his hand.)_

Prof. Kosek: Yes Finny. 

Finny: Professor Kosek, which one is right? 

( _The class, and Kosek, laugh.)_

Kosek: Ahhh…Finny with the tough question. ( _pause)_ Well, each one has some truth to it. Personally, I think following a little bit of all three of the Chinese philosophies is a good practice. That’s what most of the Chinese do…or did do. ( _pause)_ I think what I appreciate about the Chinese philosophies is that they assign responsibility to the individual. In the West, we blame others, we blame Satan, God. Really, I believe we should blame ourselves. ( _pause)_ Before I came to Devon, I used to live in Europe. There was this baker near where my family lived. He was a kind man, gave me free sweets when I was younger. Then, when some local men, local leaders, began to say egregious, untrue things about my family and my people, that same baker hated me. He’d spit at me, refuse me service. What did I do to him? It doesn’t really make sense, yet we all have the capacity to do evil works. Ultimately, it’s our own decision, and we have all made that choice in our lives. It’s humanity’s burden to reject evil and turn toward peace. God isn’t going to do it for us. Students, you are all in an environment where morality is vague to say the least. You will each decide what is right and good, and you will all live with the consequences. ( _pause)_ Anyways…I’ve talked too long. Please do the reading for next class. Class dismissed, hope I didn’t hurt your minds too much today ( _class laughs)_. Finny, I want to see you. 

( _Gene helps Finny get out from the desk after the class leaves. He helps him “walk” to Prof. Kosek.)_

Finny: Yes professor?

Kosek: I just want to let you know that I’m glad you’re back. Philosophy was far too boring for my liking when you weren’t here. My court stenographer, would you agree? 

Gene: Finny makes this class much more enjoyable. 

Finny: Aww…thanks Gene, and thank you Professor Kosek.  

Kosek: You’re welcome. Go have fun now. Just because there’s a war on, doesn’t mean life ceases. 

 

Scene 35 - Devon Library 

( _Finny, Gene, Chet, and Bobby are in the library. It’s not too busy, a few students and faculty milling around. They’re seated at a table - an empty chair (what would be Leper’s chair) is pronounced. They’re in various states of uniform dress. Gene and Chet are studying. Finny is reading a non-news magazine. Bobby is reading the newspaper.)_

Bobby: You know ( _everyone looks up)_ when I read about war news now, I can’t help but imagine Leper being there. 

Gene: How so? 

Bobby: Well…like the Tunisia campaign. Picture Leper the Liberator. 

Gene: That was all Leper, of course. 

Chet: If the liberated people saw that Leper was their liberator, I bet they’d say, “No, this can’t be right. Where’s our actual liberator?” ( _they laugh, except Finny who is focused on his magazine)_

Gene: No…I bet Leper’s really changed. I wonder if we’d even recognize him now, after all that fighting  in the last stand at Stalingrad. ( _this is all sarcasm)_

Bobby: You know, I wonder if Leper’s been honored by Stalin yet.

Gene: _Honored_ ….please I’m sure Leper is Stalin’s most trusted adviser by now. 

Chet: Oh yes, I can picture him meeting with the Big Three.

Bobby: The Big Three, no, I think you mean the Big Four: American President Franklin Delano Roosevelt, British Prime Minister Winston Churchill, Soviet Premier Josef Stalin, and former Devon student Elwin “Leper” Lepellier. ( _they all chuckle, except Finny)_

Gene: ( _random)_ Does anyone else get the impression that FDR was probably really attractive when he was younger?

Chet: Huh?

Bobby: Yeah, I can of do. Though I get that feeling more from Stalin. Churchill just looks like a pug, and since he’s not a dog it’s not a cute look. Has anyone else noticed that FDR is always sitting in pictures?

Gene: He has polio. ( _shocked that Bobby didn’t know the President had polio)_

Chet: I’m sorry, what? ( _to Bobby, Finny is ignoring all of this)_

Bobby: I bet the polio card really plays well on the ladies.

Gene: Franklin Roosevelt is already married.

Chet: I’m sorry…are we not going to revisit the Stalin comment?

Bobby: Yeah, but do really think he stays loyal to Eleanor?

Gene: Why wouldn’t he? She’s intellectual, influential, well-educated, well-spoken….

Bobby: Exactly, what man, who is from the same environment we are, would stay loyal to that kind of woman?

Chet: I see we’ve moved on to gossiping about our President’s infidelities. 

Gene: What do you mean?

Bobby: Come on. Most guys who come out of here, come out of any private New England boarding school, are told from the moment they step foot on campus that they are the masters of the universe. They’re told they control the markets, the governments, their women. If something doesn’t please them, they’re conditioned to just ( _pause)_ change it. I think it’s ridiculous. Mrs. Roosevelt seems just as smart, if not smarter, than her husband. But there’s no way she could ever be President, at least not now, that would be impossible. I bet you a decade from now it’s going to come out that FDR was cheating on Eleanor. You’ll see. 

Chet: How exactly did we get to talking about this?

Bobby: Just the peculiar flow of a tense conversation among friends. _(pause)_ On the subject of conjecture, did you guys here about the rumored assassination attempt on Hitler?

Chet: ( _long, uncomfortable pause due to how quickly Bobby changed conversation)_ I bet that was Leper. 

Gene: No, it couldn’t have been Leper. If it was Leper it wouldn’t have been an attempt, it would have been a success. ( _laughter)_

Finny: ( _who speaks up for the first time)_ If someone gave Leper a loaded gun and put it at Hitler’s temple, he’d miss. 

 

Scene 36 - Devon’s Gym 

( _The winter wonderland that was Devon’s campus has now turned into grey, disgusting, draining snow. There’s liquid dirt everywhere outside. The sky reflects the ground below. The trees have no leaves on them. Things look just plain depressing.Finny and Gene are in the gym, training. Gene is in a tank top and sweatpants. Finny is slightly undressed from the weather. Gene is on his back on a stool lifting a barbell. Finny is counting. “13. 14. 15. 16…20.” At the conclusion of twenty, Gene sets the weight down - tiredly.)_

Finny: Well, this was a good use of our Saturday. 

Gene: Yeah. Says the person who just counted whatever I was doing. 

Finny: Someone’s got to do it. 

( _Gene grunts.)_

Finny: You know what we need to plan?

Gene: ( _actually curious)_ What? 

Finny: The Winter Carnival. 

Gene: What Winter Carnival?

Finny: ( _as if Gene should know what he is talking about)_ The Devon Winter School Carnival. 

Gene: There’s has never been a “Devon Winter Carnival.”

Finny: Well, we’ll just have to start it. ( _This is another one of Finny’s grand ideas.)_ We can have it in the park next to the Naguamsett. We’ll need to have a ski jump, shalom races, snow statues, music, food….

Gene: Wait, Finny! How are we going to get this stuff? 

Finny: I dunno. It’ll just work itself out. We need committees, which one do you want to head?

Gene: ( _sarcastic)_ Snow statues.

Finny: ( _maybe sarcastic)_ Really? I thought you’d want to do food. We need someone to beautify the place, maybe Leper can do it….

Gene: Finny, Leper left. 

Finny: Leper would be gone. I can do sports, Brinker can do music and food.

Gene: Are you sure Brinker will want to help with this?

Finny: Why wouldn’t he?

Gene: He’s kind of secluded himself. 

Finny: Really? I see him every day at breakfast.

Gene: Not like that, I mean he’s been acting weird. He stopped writing his school spirit column for _The Devonian_ , he dropped his chairmanship of the Underprivileged Local Children subcommittee of the Good Samaritan Confraternity, stilled his baritone in the chapel choir, and he even resigned from the Student Advisory Committee to the Headmaster’s Discretionary Benevolent Fund.

Finny: ( _pause)_ How the hell do you know all that?

Gene: I pay attention. 

Finny: He’ll be on board if you ask him.

Gene: Okay, I’ll do it. 

( _The door opens, and an African American student, younger than Finny and Gene, walks in and goes to a generic workout area.)_

Finny: I’ve never been in here when there’s another student besides us. 

Gene: Is that the….?

Finny: Yeah, the new colored student. Not the first one to be at Devon, but one of the few. 

Gene: Why is he here?

Finny: Exercise.

Gene: ( _their voices have gone down to a whisper)_ No, I mean why is he _here?_

Finny: I dunno, let’s ask him. 

Gene: Finny…no…Finny….

Finny: Hi there!

James: ( _cautiously stops what he’s doing)_ Hi.

Finny: What’s your name?

James: James. 

Finny: Good to meet you. I’m Finny, and this is my chum Gene. 

( _Gene wants this encounter to be over.)_

James: Nice to meet you both. 

Finny: So you any good at sports? 

James: What makes you say that?

Finny: You’re in the gym on a Saturday afternoon. 

James: Oh, right. I consider myself decent at sports. Really I like to write. 

Finny: What do you write about? 

James: ( _starts to walk to the two)_ I like to write about my life. 

Finny: And what is James’ life like?

James: I’m from Albany. My dad is a doctor there, so I write about that. 

Finny: Have any older brothers in the war?

James: Older brother. 92nd Infantry Division.  

Finny: Europe or Pacific?

James: Italy. 

Finny: Segregated unit?

James: Yes.

Finny: Now I just think that’s ridiculous. The rich, fat, old, men are even trying to implement unnatural social hierarchies on the battlefield. James, do you really think class, race, or gender matters when you’re in battle?

James: I can’t imagine it does. 

Finny: Well, I’d say your smarter than most of the government. 

( _James smiles.)_

James: Did you used to play sports?

Finny: Yeah, but then I fell off a tree branch. How’d you know?

James: This is going to sound…odd. But sometimes I like to look at all the stuff in the trophy room. I’ve seen your name on some plaques and what not.

Finny: You have any plans to get your name on a trophy?

James: I’d like to have my name on the valedictorian statue.

Finny: No kidding! So does Gene over here. 

James: Really?

Finny: Yes! Gene’s really good at school. 

James: Have any advice for me?

Gene: No. 

James: Oh. Well, it was nice meeting the both of you. Hope your leg gets better Finny.

Finny: Don’t worry it will.

( _James goes back to lifting weights. Finny looks at Gene with disappointment.)_

Finny: That was rude.

Gene: What was rude?

Finny: You know what.

Gene: ( _pause)_ I just don’t get why he’s here. 

Finny: His dad’s a doctor Gene. 

Gene: So.

Finny: The fathers of a fourth of the students here are doctors. He’s clearly bright.

Gene: Is he? ( _again all of this is in a whisper)_

Finny: Yes, he is.

Gene: I just…I just don’t understand.

Finny: And I can respect that. Also, I respectfully suggest that you consider that maybe the fact that your grandparents hypothetically could’ve owned his grandparents might have an impact on your beliefs. 

Gene: Finny!

Finny: Gene, honestly, what is the difference between you and him? You both want to be valedictorian, you both come from well to do families, both of you have older brothers in the war, and you’re both in the Devon gym on a Saturday afternoon in late Winter.

Gene: My family freed their slaves before the Proclamation. 

Finny: That’s your comeback. 

( _Gene gets up and goes over to James. James stops what he’s doing and looks at Gene.)_

Gene: You need to be smart.

James: Sorry?

Gene: Advice to be valedictorian. You need to be smart. Not just book smart, you have to strategize. There’s about 10-20 students in every class who could be valedictorian. The person who gets it isn’t necessarily always the best student, but he is the smartest.

James: How do I strategize?

Gene: Manage your time. If you’re always doing work the night before, you’re not going to earn valedictorian. Get to know the teachers too. It’s hard for them to dock you points on subjective aspects of essay writings if they like you as a person. 

James: Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind. 

( _James extends his hand. Gene looks at it and eventually shakes it.)_

Gene: Welcome.

Scene 37 -Bathroom

( _Gene is heading to take a shower. He’s still in his workout clothes and has a towel slung over his shoulder. He’s holding soap. At the same time that he’s coming in, Brinker is coming out of the shower. He looks fresh. He’s only got a towel around his waist. There’s water running in the background, so someone else is taking a shower.)_

Brinker: Hey. 

Gene: Hi Brinker.

Brinker: What’d you do today?

Gene: Went to the gym with Finny. You?

Brinker: Laid in bed. 

Gene: Oh. Well…I’m sure that was nice.

Brinker: Could’ve been nicer. 

Gene: Yeah. Hey, Finny had this idea for a Devon Winter Carnival. Can you do music and food? 

Brinker: ( _disillusioned)_ Who wants a Winter Carnival? What are we supposed to be celebrating?

Gene: Winter, I guess.

Brinker: Frankly, I just don’t see anything to celebrate, winter or spring or anything else.

Gene: This is the first time Finny’s gotten going on anything since…he came back.

Brinker: He has been kind of nonfunctional, hasn’t he? He isn’t brooding, is he?

Gene: No, he wouldn’t brood.

Brinker: No, I don’t suppose he would. Well, if you think it’s something Finny really wants. Still, there’s never been a Winter Carnival here. I think there’s probably a rule against it. 

Gene: I see.

( _long pause)_

Brinker: Fine, I’ll do it. 

Gene: Great!

Brinker: Hey, Gene.

Gene: Yeah?

Brinker: Rev. Carhart got real worked up during his God in the Foxholes sermon.

Gene: Yeah.

Brinker: Have any thoughts? 

Gene: I do. 

Brinker: Want to share?

Gene: ( _pause)_ The chaplain is taking the view of God as a being that has a direct impact on humanity’s daily life, opposite from the Neoclassical clockmaker view. So our chaplain clearly believes we can have a direct relationship with God, but is he in the foxholes? This would imply that this war is part of God’s plan. But if human beings have free will than why does God have a plan? Implying that God has a plan, to me, sounds similar to the Puritan belief in predestination, which was a stupid belief. God is not in the foxholes, man is in the foxholes. The only way God would be in the foxholes is if Descartes’ demon argument is correct, which I do not believe. There has to be good to know what evil is and there has to be evil to know what good is. God represents the good, whether it is absolute truth or a manifestation of human idealism. 

Brinker: I agree. I love it when you talk smart to me. ( _does something to show off his shirtless body)_

Gene: No. ( _goes into the shower)_

 

Scene 38 - Public Park by the Naguamsett River 

( _It’s a grey Saturday. Jugs of hard cider are conspicuously sitting out in the snow. Multiple snowmen are built around the park area. There is a circular classroom table that holds all of the prizes: Finny’s fish tank, a Webster’s Collegiate Dictionary, a set of York barbells, the Illiad, a file of Betty Gable photographs, a handwoven rope ladder, a forged draft registration card, and $4.13. Finny is sitting behind the prize table in a black walnut chair with arms ended in lions’ heads. Gene is standing across from him.)_

Gene: I’d say I can’t believe that we did it, but honestly I’d be surprised if we weren’t able to pull it off. 

Finny: It was a group effort. Our class really came together. I feel bad for Brownie Perkins though. 

Gene: Who?

Finny: Brownie Perkins…Brinker’s roommate?

Gene: I have never heard of Brownie Perkins in my life. 

Finny: Well, anyways…Brinker told him to guard the cider and that if he left his post he’d kill him.

Gene: Is Brownie’s body buried under the snow?

Finny: No, he pooped his pants. 

Gene: Jesus. 

Finny: I don’t like Brinker.

Gene: Really? You just need to get to know him. I mean, he helped us get a lot of the prizes. The Betty Gable photographs, the $4.13 from the Headmaster’s Discretionary Benevolent Fund. 

Finny: Brinker is going to make a great fat old man. 

Gene: ( _pause)_ Finny…do you think the fat old men are evil?

Finny: No. 

Gene: Then why do you hate them so much?  

Finny: I don’t hate anyone. ( _pause)_ Remember _Citizen Kane_?

Gene: Of course. 

Finny: What was Kane’s last word?

Gene: “Rosebud”

Finny: “Rosebud”…the name of his childhood sled. 

Gene: So?

Finny: The character of Charles Foster Kane is the perfect representation of the fat old men. He’s corrupt, he’s cruel, he lies, he acts solely in the interest of himself. But he’s still just a man. A man who loved his childhood sled, “Rosebud.”

Gene: What’s your point?

Finny: My point is…people are born with an inherent desire to do good, it’s their environment that makes them evil. 

Gene: That’s a bold statement Finny.

Finny: Is it though?

Gene: Then what you’re saying is that the environment the fat old men are raised in, the environment we are raised in, begets evil.

Finny: Exactly. Unchecked privilege leads to depravity. 

Gene: I don’t know if I agree with you. Poor people, hell women, can be horrible things. 

Finny: That’s absolutely true.

Gene: Then why are you most angry with the fat old men?

Finny: History and literature remember generals who made poor military decisions. They sat and planned in comfort while thousands of their men died. The thousands of men are forgotten, but the generals are hailed as a great, courageous leaders. It’s the men who died because of him who should be hailed as great. The men who charged forward to their deaths believing it was for a greater cause. 

Gene: Well, it’s impossible to record the name of every man. 

Finny: It shouldn’t be that way. ( _pause)_ King Henry XIII was one of the fat old men. I don’t believe that he ever truly understood the concept of consequences. Whatever he wanted he got and when he was bored with it, he got rid of it. He started a new religion because of personal want for Christ’s sake! 

Gene: Yes, but all of your examples are from centuries ago….

Finny: The Civil War ended not too long ago. A war that was fought because the fat old Southern men saw that their power was being taken from them. Sure, everyone thinks it was because of slavery, but it was more than that. The Southern generals will have their names plastered on buildings and streets and be remembered for their complex moralities while the men who fought for them, who were misled by them, will go down as racist antagonists to the Union.

Gene: Finny, I don’t know how you do it, but every time you make me mad I still like you. 

Finny: I know. Looks like people are beginning to show up.

( _Finny goes over to greet a group of Devon students. Chet is the only recognizable one in the group. While Finny walks over and talks to the group, Gene gazes longingly at Finny.)_

Finny: Glad you could make it Chet. I see you brought your Trumpet. 

 

Scene 39 - The Winter Carnival 

( _20 odd boys are standing around Brinker, who is guarding the hard cider like “The Colossus.” They are antsy waiting for Finny to begin the “games.” Gene is in this group along with Bobby and Chet, who is holding his trumpet. Finny is back in the chair he was sitting in the last scene staring the boys down like in an old Western.)_

Brinker: Are we going to start or what Finny? 

Finny: What’s the rush?

Brinker: We haven’t got all day. 

Finny: I suppose your right. Have at him boys. 

( _The group of boys turn and stare at Brinker. Brinker looks at the group. Then they spring into attack.)_

Brinker: What the hell? _What the hell?_

_(The alcohol that Brinker had been heavily guarding is now being taken and consumed freely with no organization or concern. Gene picks up a jug and forces Brinker, who has now fallen in the snow, to drink from the jug. Brinker is shocked and straining to breathe as the alcohol is poured down his throat. When Gene finally stops, it looks like Brinker is going to hit Gene. He coughs for a bit. Then, he laughs hardily.)_

Brinker: ( _to Gene)_ I’ve been violated!

( _Chet starts to play his trumpet. He plays jazz non-diegetic throughout the scene. Some time has passed and the carnival has descended into mayhem. Everyone’s tipsy. Boys are doing tricks. Snowballs are being hurled at the snowmen. Snowball fights and actual fights are breaking out among the boys. Everyone is happy and laughing. Gene is talking to a random student.)_

Gene: ( _tipsy)_ Alcohol is great, I just love alcohol. You know what every school should do…they should have a neighborhood for all their upperclassmen students to live in. And the older students should just drink all the time. Drink in the morning, drink in the afternoon, drink at night…I just love alcohol. 

_(Finny, who is a little off to the side, grabs the copy of the Iliad from the prize table and goes near a tree to urinate on it. When he returns, he gets up, using one leg, and stands powerfully on the prize table. Chet’s playing stops.)_

Finny: Gentlemen, gentlemen…I forgot the most important part. We haven’t lit the ceremonial fire. 

( _Gene begins to lead the boys in a chant.)_

Devon Students: Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire!

Finny: ( _lights a match)_ For the ceremonial fire, I’ve decided to sacrifice one of our prizes - a copy of Homer’s _The Illiad_. ( _the boys roar with excitement as the book bursts into flames)_ May the ashes of an epic about flawed men who were misled by those more powerful than them to kill each other en masse for the silliest of reasons return to the ground where it belongs. (T _he drunk boys who obviously cant’t comprehend that sentence at the moment roar with excitement.)_

Devon Students: Finny! Finny! Finny! Finny!

( _Finny takes the love from the crowd and does a one-legged dance on the prize table. He manages to avoid stepping on any of the prizes, and everyone loves it. It is assumed that some time has passed in the next shot. Chet is playing again but looks exhausted. Gene is doing a handstand walking the length of the snowmen. When he eventually falls, he knocks down a snowman with him. Everyone thinks it’s the funniest thing they’ve ever seen.)_

Brinker: Hey! Hey! Quiet everyone! I’ve got a telegram for Gene.

Gene: How’d you get it?

Brinker: My roommate Brownie Perkins just came down here and gave it to me. 

Gene: ( _to himself)_ Is Brownie Perkins even a real person?

Finny: A telegram for Gene? It’s the Olympic Committee. They want you! Of course they want you! Give it to me, I’ll read it aloud to this assembled host. ( _Finny completely transforms by the time he’s done reading. Gene takes the telegram from Finny. Gene reads it out loud.)_

Gene: I have escaped and need help. I am at Christmas location. You understand. No need to risk address here. My safety depends on you coming at once. Your best friend, Elwin Leper Lepellier. 

Bobby: What does Christmas location mean?

Gene: It means Leper’s home, he’s at his family’s house in Vermont.

( _A lone military-sounding trumpet is heard only by the audience.)_

 

Scene 40 - Taxi 

_(Gene is in the back of a taxi cab. It’s a picturesque late Winter New England morning. The taxi driver looks fairly ordinary. He’s balding and fat.)_

Taxi Driver: Where are you heading again?

Gene: My friend’s house. 

Taxi Driver: And he lives all the way out here?

Gene: Yes.

Taxi Driver: Well I don’t know why any fool would want to live in the Vermont woods, but everyone’s got their preferences. ( _pause)_ So…your friend…why are you visiting him? 

Gene: He sent a telgram to me. 

Taxi Driver: And where are you from?

Gene: I go to Devon.

Taxi Driver: Ahhh…I hear it’s a good school. Never met anyone from there though. 

Gene: Well, now you have.

Taxi Driver: _(chuckles)_ You enlisted yet?

Gene: No, but when I graduate, which will be soon.

Taxi Driver: Your friend, is he enlisted?

Gene: Yes.

Taxi Driver: Then why he is home?

Gene: I don’t know. 

Taxi Driver: Huh. ( _long pause)_ You scared?

Gene: Sorry?

Taxi Driver: Are you scared?

Gene: About what?

Taxi Driver: Anything really. The war? Your friend?

Gene: I guess so. It’s a scary time. 

Taxi Driver: I’m kind of grateful for this war. 

Gene: Excuse me?

Taxi Driver: I don’t have to fight in it. The Depression hurt a lot of folks. Roosevelt can say that his social programs helped a lot of us, which they certainly did, but it was this war that really spurred the economy again. 

Gene: You’re grateful that young people had to die so that the economy would do better?

Taxi Driver: Well, I wouldn't put it that way. My prediction is that after we win this war, our country’s going to boom. 

Gene: Wouldn’t you prefer peace to war even if it meant that there was less money?

Taxi Driver: Depends. 

Gene: Depends on what?

Taxi Driver: My age. The amount of money I had. I think people that live modestly, they wouldn’t want war. But the rich, boy…they’ll do whatever for more dough. 

Gene: And do you consider yourself one of the rich?

Taxi Driver: No. I consider myself an opportunistic survivor. With all the young men off fighting, old folk suddenly matter a lot more. Sure I want the war to end, but when those young men come back home, it’s not going to do me any good. Here’s your stop. 

( _Gene gets out of the taxi. The taxi drives away. The landscape is lovely. The house seems out of place in all this nature. In the window of the house is a gold star, signifying that the home owner’s son is in the war. In the other window is Leper, who is staring intently at Gene.)_

 

Scene 41 - Leper’s Home 

( _Gene lets himself into the hallway of Leper’s home. Leper is standing in the doorway to the dining room.)_

Leper: Come in here. ( _to Gene)_ I spend most of my time in here. 

Gene: What do you do that for, Leper? It’s not very comfortable, is it?

Leper: Well, it’s a useful room.

Gene: Yes, I guess it’s useful, all right.

Leper: You aren’t lost for something to do in dining rooms. It’s in the living room where people can’t figure out what to do with themselves. People get problems in living rooms. 

Gene: Bedrooms too. 

( _Leper goes into the dining room and Gene follows. It’s unfurnished: high-backed chairs, rugless floor, cold fireplace.)_

Gene: If you want to be in a really functional room, you ought to spend your time in the bathroom then. 

( _Leper looks at Gene and the left side of his upper lip twitches twice involuntarily. Leper sits at the head of the table, in the only chair that has arms. Gene also sits down.)_

Leper: In here you never wonder what’s going to happen. You know the meals will come in three times a day for instance. 

Gene: I’ll bet your mother isn’t too pleased when she’s trying to get one ready.

Leper: ( _with force)_ What’s she got to be pleased about! I’m pleasing _myself! (cries)_

Gene: ( _doesn’t want to see this, becomes superficial)_ Well, she’s probably pleased…she’s probably pleased to have you home again. ( _pause)_ How long’ll you be here? 

( _Leper shrugs.)_

Gene: Well, if you’re on furlough you must know when you have to be back. ( _Gene becomes oddly professional.)_ The army doesn’t give out passes and then say ‘Come back when you’ve had enough, hear?’ 

Leper: ( _groans)_ I didn’t get any pass. 

Gene: I know you said that you escaped. 

Leper: I _escaped!_

Gene: ( _sharp)_ What do you mean, you escaped? You don’t escape from the army. 

Leper: What do you know about it, anyway?

Gene: Well I - how am I supposed to answer that? I know what’s normal in the army, that’s all. 

Leper: Normal, what a stupid-ass word that is. I suppose that’s what you’re thinking about, isn’t it? That’s what you would be thinking about, somebody like you. You’re thinking I’m not normal, aren’t you? I can see what you’re thinking - I see a lot I never saw before - you’re thinking I’m psycho. 

Gene: Did the army give you that word? 

Leper: They were going to give me ( _almost laughing)_ they were going to give me a discharge, a Section Eight discharge. 

Gene: I don’t know what you’re talking about. 

Leper: ( _crescendo)_ A Section Eight discharge is for the nuts in the service, the psychos, the shell shocked. Now do you know what I’m talking about? They give you a Section Eight discharge, like a dishonorable discharge only worse. You can’t get a job after that. Everybody wants to see your discharge, and when they see a Section Eight they look at you kind of funny - the kind of expression you’ve got on your face, like you were looking at someone with their nose blown off but don’t want them to know you’re disgusted - they look at you that way and then they say, ‘Well, there doesn’t seem to be an opening here at present.’ You’re screwed for life, that’s what a Section Eight discharge means. 

Gene: You don’t have to yell at me, there’s nothing wrong with my hearing. 

Leper: Then that’s tough shit for you, Buster. Then they’ve got you. 

Gene: Nobody’s _got_ me.

Leper: Oh, they’ve got you all right. 

Gene: Don’t tell me who’s got me and who hasn’t got me. Who do you think you’re taking to?

Leper: You always were a lord of the manor, weren’t you? A swell guy, except when the chips were down. You always were a savage underneath. I always knew that only I never admitted it. But in the last few weeks, I admitted a hell of a lot to myself. Not about you. Don’t flatter yourself. I wasn’t thinking about you. Why the hell should I think about you? Did you ever think about me? I thought about myself, and Ma, and the old man, and _pleasing_ them all the time. Well, never mind about that now. It’s you we happen to be talking about now. Like a savage underneath. Like, ( _smiles)_ like that time you knocked Finny out of the tree. 

Gene: ( _restrained)_ You stupid crazy bastard- 

Leper: ( _laughing)_ Like that time you crippled him for life. 

( _Gene springs from his chair and kicks the rung of Leper’s chair causing him to fall back. Leper is laughing and crying.)_

Leper: ( _hysterical)_ …always were a savage underneath. 

( _Leper’s mother comes running in the door. She’s large, soft, and gentle-looking.)_

Leper’s Mother: What on earth happened? Elwin!

Gene: I’m terribly-it was a mistake, he said something crazy. I forgot myself-I forgot that he’s, there’s something the matter with his nerves, isn’t there? He didn’t know what he was saying. 

Leper’s Mother: Well, good heavens, the boy is ill. ( _she goes to help Leper, Gene just stands there awkwardly)_ Did you come here to abuse him? ( _to Gene)_

Gene: I’m terribly sorry, I’d better get going. 

Leper: Don’t go, stay for lunch. You can count on it. Always three meals a day, war or peace, in this room. 

 

Scene 42 - Leper’s Dining Room 

( _The dining room has been cleaned up from the altercation. A sprawling lunch is laid out in front of Leper’s mom, Leper, and Gene. Leper’s mom is very proper. Leper is hardly eating and doesn’t look anyone directly in the eye. Gene is eating everything in reach. It’s quiet.)_

Gene: I’m so sorry about what happened.

Leper’s Mother: It’s fine dear. Eat up. You have a journey back to school. 

Gene: Thank you. 

( _long pause)_

Leper’s Mother: So do you enjoy school, Gene?

Gene: I do. 

Leper: Gene is number one in the class now. 

Leper’s Mother: Are you now? That’s quite an accomplishment. 

Gene: Thank you. I apologize for eating all of your food. 

Leper’s Mother: Dear you need to stop apologizing. Are you Catholic? Goodness, the guilt those Catholics must feel all the time. You know God forgives us all for everything we do, you know that Gene right?

Gene: Yes ma’am. 

Leper’s Mother: So where are you from? What does your father do? Have any siblings?

Leper: My father’s family are planters in the South. I have an older sister and an older brother both of whom are currently serving in some capacity. 

Leper’s Mother: My prayers are with your family. 

Gene: I appreciate that. 

Leper’s Mother: Elwin is my only child. I’d do anything for him. ( _pause)_ So, do you not like winter, since you’re from the South?

Gene: I can’t say I’ve adapted, no.

Leper: Gene’s from Nashville, Tennessee. He’s not as much of a southern gent as he’d make you believe. His ancestors fought for the Union in the Civil War. 

Gene: Leper’s right. I must’ve mentioned it sometime. 

Leper: You did. It was one of the nights we were drinking in your room. Well, I wasn’t drinking, I’ve never liked the taste. But you were drinking and everyone else was asleep but you were still up talking to whomever would listen. 

Gene: ( _pause)_ I’m sorry to ask this but could I have seconds? I hadn't eaten anything for a really long time. 

Leper’s Mother: Of course sweetie. Leper certainly isn’t going to eat it. ( _awkward laugh)_ Do you mind, my knee is bad, could you get it yourself from the kitchen?

Gene: Certainly. Thank you. I’m so sorry. 

( _Gene goes into the kitchen which is adjacent to the dining room. He can hear the muffled conversation of Leper’s mom and Leper.)_

Leper: What do you think of Gene, mother?

Leper’s Mother: He’s a good boy underneath, a terrible temper, no self-control, but he’s sorry, and he is a good boy underneath. 

( _Gene comes back in and sits.)_

Gene: Thank you so much Mrs. Lepellier. 

Leper’s Mother: It’s no problem Gene. 

Gene: I’ll probably be leaving after I’m done. 

Leper’s Mother: Actually, could you take Leper out for a walk? I’m sure he would love it. 

( _Leper looks out of it.)_

Gene: Sure. 

 

Scene 43 - The Woods 

( _Leper is now dressed in a patchwork of clothes. There is a cutting wind. The boys are walking on an icy snow.)_

Gene: Is there an army camp in Vermont?

Leper: I don’t think there is. 

Gene: There ought to be. That’s where they should have sent you. Then you wouldn’t have gotten nervous. 

Leper: Yeah. I was what they call ‘nervous in the service.’ 

Gene: ( _forced laughter)_ Is that what they call it? ( _pause)_ Nervous in the service. That sounds like one of Brinker’s poems.

Leper: That bastard!

Gene: You wouldn’t know Brinker these days the way he’s changed- 

Leper: I’d know that bastard if he’d changed into Snow White. 

Gene: ( _confused)_ Well. He hasn’t changed into Snow White. 

Leper: That’s too bad, Snow White with Brinker’s face on her. There’s a picture. ( _Leper starts sobbing.)_

Gene: Leper! What is it? What’s the matter, Leper? Leper! ( _Gene starts to grab a hold of Leper)_ Leper! Leper! Leper, for God sakes, Leper. Stop that, now just stop. Don’t do that. Stop doing that, Leper. ( _Leper begins to get it under control.)_ I’m sorry I brought up Brinker. I didn’t know you hated him so much. 

Leper: I don’t really hate Brinker, I don’t really hate him, not any more than anybody else. ( _pause)_ It was only-the idea of _his_ face on a _woman’s_ body. That’s what made me psycho. Ideas like that. I don’t know. I guess they must be right. I guess I am psycho. I guess I must be. I must be. Did you ever have ideas like that?

Gene: No.

Leper: Would they bother you if you did, if you happened to keep imagining a man’s head on a woman’s body, or if sometimes the arm of a chair turned into a human arm if you looked at it too long, things like that? Would they bother you? ( _Gene doesn’t respond.)_ Maybe everybody imagines things like that when they’re away from home, really far away, for the first time. Do you think so? The camp I went to first, they called it a ‘Reception center,’ got us up every morning when it was pitch black, and there was food like the kind we throw out here, and all my clothes were gone and I got this uniform that didn’t even smell familiar. All day I wanted to sleep, after we got to Basic Training. I kept falling asleep, all day long, at the lectures we went to, and on the firing range, and everywhere else. But not at night. Next to me there was a man who had a cough that sounded like his stomach was going to come up, one of these times, it sounded like it would come up through his mouth and land with a splatter on the floor. He always faced my way. We did sleep head to foot, but I knew it would land near me. I never slept at night. During the day I couldn’t eat this food that should have been thrown away, so I was always hungry except in the Mess Hall. The Mess Hall. The army has the perfect word for everything, did you ever think of that? ( _Gene nods his head.)_ And the perfect word for me-psycho. I guess I am. I must be. Am I, though, or is the army? Because they turned everything inside out. I couldn’t sleep in bed, I had to sleep everywhere else. I couldn’t eat in the Mess Hall, I had to eat everywhere else. Everything began to be inside out. And the man next to me at night, coughing himself inside out. That was when things began to change. One day I couldn’t make out what was happening to the corporal’s face. It kept changing into faces I knew from somewhere else, and then I began to think he looked like me, and then he…he changed into a woman, I was looking at him as close as I’m looking at you and his face turned into a woman’s face and I started to yell so that everyone would see it too, I didn’t want to be the only one to see a thing like that, I yelled louder and louder to make sure everyone within reach of my voice would hear-you can see there wasn’t anything crazy in the way I was thinking, can’t you, I had good reason for everything I did, didn’t I-but I couldn’t yell soon enough, or loud enough, and when somebody did finally come up to me, it was this man with the cough who slept in the next cot, and he was holding a broom because we had been sweeping out the barracks, but I saw right away that it wasn’t a broom, it was a man’s leg which had been cut off. I remember thinking that he must have been at the hospital helping with an amputation when he heard my yell. You can see there’s logic in that. ( _there are two loud sharp ice cracks)_ Then they grabbed me and there were arms and legs and heads everywhere and I couldn’t tell when any minute-

Gene: ( _forcefully)_ Shut up!

( _Leper continues speaking, but more softly,  ignoring Gene…“when any minute….”)_

Gene: Do you think I want to hear every gory detail! Shut up! I don’t care! I don’t care what happened to you, Leper. I don’t give a damn! Do you understand that? This has nothing to do with me! Nothing at all! I don’t care! 

( _Gene clumsily tries to runs away. Leper talks louder.)_

Leper: Have you ever thought about the species who didn’t evolve? ( _Gene turns)_ The ones who couldn’t adapt, the ones who died out. They’re not remembered. But we all die out eventually. We all become obsolete. Brinker. Finny. You too Gene. Nothing endures, not a tree, not love, not even a death by violence.  

( _Leper just stands there talking to himself, as Gene runs away.)_

 

Scene 44 - Finny and Gene’s Bedroom

( _Gene rushes into his and Finny’s living area and with equal speed enters the bedroom. The bedroom is not as neat as it was the last time it was seen. Clothes and things are strewn everywhere. On Finny’s side are newspaper clippings of FDR and Churchill…and pictures of Betty Gable. Gene has postcards of Southern-esque scenes. The room is still pretty plain.)_

Finny: ( _stands)_ Hey! You’re back.

( _Gene embraces Finny in a big hug and then notices….)_

Gene: Where’s your crutch?

Finny: Dr. Stanpole gave me this new cast yesterday after you left, so I’m good to go. I just got done with a snowball fight. 

Gene: Was that the smartest idea?

Finny: It was fine. Brinker and I basically lead two opposing “armies.” There was a lot of betrayal and what not, everyone basically turned on me, but it was a fun time. 

Gene: Do you think you ought to get into fights like that? After all, there’s your leg-

Finny: Stanpole said something about not falling again, but I’m very careful.

Gene: Christ, don’t break it again.

Finny: No, of course I won’t break it again. Isn’t the bone supposed to be stronger when it grows together over a place where it’s been broken once?

Gene: Yes, I think it is.

Finny: I think so too. In fact I think I can feel it getting stronger. 

Gene: You think you can? Can you feel it?

Finny: Yes, I think so. 

Gene: Thank God.

Finny: What?

Gene: I said that’s good.

Finny: Yes, I guess it is. I guess that’s good, all right. ( _pause)_ So how was- 

Brinker: ( _loudly enters the room)_ Hello you two!

Gene: Why is it that you consistently arrive at the most inconvenient of times?

Brinker: Sorry? 

Gene: It’s fine.

Brinker: I was just going to ask about Leper. 

Finny: Yeah, I was about to ask too. 

Gene: Leper? Why he’s-he’s on leave. ( _realizes there is no point in lying)_ As a matter of fact Leper is ‘Absent Without Leave,’ he just took off by himself. 

Finny and Brinker: Leper?

Gene: Yes. 

Finny: He just didn’t like the army, I bet. Why should he? What’s the point of it anyway?

Brinker: Phineas, please don’t give us your infantile lecture on world affairs at this time. ( _to Gene)_ He was too scared to stay, wasn’t he?

Gene: ( _pause)_ Yes, I think you could put it that way. 

Brinker: ( _with as much energy as a Fox News commentator)_ He must be out of his mind to do a thing like that. I’ll bet he cracked up, didn’t he? That’s what happened. Leper found out that the army was just too much for him. I’ve heard about guys like that. Some morning they don’t get out of bed with everybody else. They just lie there crying. I’ll bet something like that happened to Leper. ( _to Gene)_ Didn’t it?

Gene: Yes. It did. 

Brinker: Well I’ll be damned. I’ll be damned. Old Leper. Quiet old Leper. Quiet old Leper from Vermont. He never could fight worth a damn. You’d think somebody would have realized that when he tried to enlist. Poor old Leper. What’s he act like?

Finny: ( _interrupting)_ You’re one to talk. 

Brinker: ( _mad)_ What’s it to you, you don’t have to fight in the war. 

Gene: Why does Finny not have to fight in the war?

Finny: My leg, Gene. 

Gene: Oh. ( _trying to help Finny beat Brinker in this fight)_ Well, the war’s fake anyway. This thing with the old men making…right Finny?

Finny: _(dejected, muttering, and ironic)_ Sure. There isn’t any war. 

 

Scene 45 - Marble Staircase of the First Academy Building 

_(Gene and Finny are walking down the steps of the marble staircase. Off to the side there are four boys their age discussing war plans.)_

Gilmore: I’m really excited by the V-12 program, it seems that’s what most of our class wants to do when we graduate. I’m glad the recruiter came today to talk about it. 

Mariano: No way Gilmore. V-5 all the way. 

Gilmore: Why wouldn’t you want to do V-12 Mariano?

Mariano: If I have to go to college, I might as well go to learn and fly planes. Also…I get seasick. What about you Huntzberger? 

Huntzberger: Military academy hopefully. I don’t really care whether it’s West Point, Naval, Coast Guard, or even Merchant Marine at this point. It’s all about self-preservation. Did you hear that Quackenbush’s parents got him two military academy appointments and V-12. Anyone know what Agos is doing? Do you know, Florrick? 

Florrick: Lockhart told me that Agos punctured his left ear drum when he saved his younger brother from drowning years ago. Can’t serve if you’re deaf in one ear. It’s almost poetic. Risked his life then so now he doesn’t have to. 

Finny: ( _to Gene)_ I find it odd when military recruiters come and talk at Devon. It’s like Athens and Sparta are trying to….

( _First year who was speeding down the steps almost slips, but Finny catches him.)_

Finny: Careful, buddy! ( _kid thanks Finny and walks away)_ This marble staircase is exquisite but God is it dangerous. ( _to Gene)_ Anyways, have fun training. 

Gene: Have fun in Latin!

Finny: That has got to be an oxymoron.

Gene: ( _to himself)_ Finny that’s not the definition of an oxymoron…( _Brinker comes up behind Gene, grabs him by the back of the neck and takes him into a closet)_ Hey! Hey! Watch it!

Brinker: You’ve been putting off enlisting in something for only one reason. You know that, don’t you?

Gene: No, I don’t know that.

Brinker: Well, I know, and I’ll tell you what it is. It’s Finny. You pity him. 

Gene: Pity him!

Brinker: Yes, pity him. You dote on him like he’s still a cripple. If you keep treating him that way, he’ll start believing that he is. You both need to act more like a man about it. 

Gene: You’re so wrong I can’t even-I can’t even hear you, you’re so wrong. 

Brinker: And why did Finny even break his leg?

Gene: He fell. 

Brinker: Did he?

Gene: Yes, Brinker, he did. 

Brinker: Huh? Well, I need better answers about yours and Finny’s relationship. 

Gene: Why?

Brinker: Justice, Gene. 

Gene: I’m Finny’s roommate, and I’m his best friend-

Brinker: I know. And I don’t give a damn. You were there when it happened. 

Gene: Is this about something else?

Brinker: Oh, you know what this is about. ( _goes to caress Gene)_

Gene: ( _stops him)_ I’m not going to sleep with you, Brink. 

Brinker: Then I’m going to have to do something. 

Gene: What are you going to do?

Brinker: I don’t know ( _laughs)_ nobody knows. Unless you know. 

( _Brinker exits.)_

 

Scene 46 - Gene and Finny’s Bedroom 

( _Gene comes in, Finny seems to be doing homework on his bed.)_

Finny: Julius Caesar was a real asshole. And you know what really bothers me? Romeo and Juliet. How many people had to die because two horny teenagers wanted to fuck! 

Gene: ( _pause)_ I have a lot of comments about that statement but not right now. I think Brinker is going to do something. 

Finny: Like what?

Gene: I don’t know. ( _Gene sits on his cot.)_

Finny: Why do you think that? 

Gene: He threatened me. 

Finny: When?

Gene: Right after you left for Latin. 

Finny: ( _Finny is taking this with humor, Gene is not, but their conflicting attitudes are humorous)_ Where? 

Gene: In a closet?

Finny: Why’d he threaten you in a closet?

Gene: I don’t know Finny, is the setting really that important right now?

Finny: Whatever happens happens Gene, there’s nothing you can do about it. 

Gene: That’s not totally true. 

Finny: You’re right, but my point stands. Just follow the _dao._

Gene: Jesus Christ.

( _They laugh.)_

Finny: Gene, I need to tell you something. 

Gene: Okay. 

Finny: Naturally I don’t believe books and I don’t believe teachers ( _stands up)_ but I do believe-it’s important after all for me to believe you, Christ, I’ve got to believe you, at least. I know you better than anybody. ( _pause)_ And you told me about Leper, that he’s gone crazy. That’s the word, we might as well admit it. Leper’s gone crazy. When I heard that about Leper, then I knew that the war was real, this war and all the wars. If a war can drive somebody crazy, then it’s real all right. Oh I guess I always _knew_ , but I didn’t have to admit it. ( _sits next to Gene)_ To tell you the truth, I wasn’t too completely sure about you, when you told me how Leper was. Of course I believed you, but you’re the nervous type, you know, and I thought maybe your imagination got a little inflamed up there in Vermont. I thought he might not be quite as mixed up as you made out. Then I saw him myself. 

Gene: You saw Leper?

Finny: I saw him here this morning, after chapel. He was - well, there’s nothing inflamed about my imagination and I saw Leper hiding in the shrubbery next to the chapel. I slipped out the side door the way I always do -to miss the rush- and I saw Leper and he must have seen me. He didn’t say a damn word. He looked at me like I was a gorilla or something and then he ducked into Rev. Carhart’s office. 

Gene: He must be crazy. 

( _Gene and Finny look at each other and burst into laugh crying.)_

Gene: What is wrong with us?

Finny: I don’t know, I don’t know. 

Gene: Leper, sweet Leper, is the first of us to go off to war. And he doesn’t even leave the country and he goes nuts. 

Finny: He was so nieve, thinking he was just going to ski. 

Gene: And Cliff Quackenbush, to avoid war, is going to the military academy. 

( _Finny does a spit take without water.)_

Gene: Finny, I have a question.

Finny: What’s that?

Gene: Who the hell is Brownie Perkins?

Finny: I don’t know how you don’t know who that is. You’d probably know him if you saw him.

Gene: I don’t think I would, I really don’t. 

 Finny: You know what else, I got to love him, but have you noticed that Bobby Zane just appears?

Gene: I have, I really have. I’m convinced he’s a figment of our collective imagination. 

( _The laughter continues to be elevated.)_

Finny: I know, right. Like does he have a life outside of occasionally hanging out with us? 

Gene: We’re both going to hell. 

Finny: And the whole world is fighting each other, so statistically at least one of us is going to be there soon, right? 

Gene: ( _starts laughing again)_ This is so sad, so tragic. 

(S _cene cuts to show that time passed. Gene and Finny are foot to head and vice versa on Gene’s cot.)_

Finny: We can’t do a damn thing about Leper.

Gene: I don’t want to see him. Who else knows he’s here?

Finny: No one, I would think. 

Gene: There’s nothing for us to do, maybe Carhart or Dr. Stanpole can do something. We won’t tell anybody about it because…because they would just scare Leper, and he would scare them

( _More time has passed. FDR’s Oct. 12, 1942 “fireside chat” is playing on the radio. Certain sections are played in the background to the action.)_

FDR: ( _Gene and Finny are cuddling while this section is heard. Finny is the big spoon.)_ My fellow Americans: As you know, I have recently come back from a trip of inspection of camps and training stations and war factories. The main thing that I observed on this trip is not exactly news. It is the plain fact that the American people are united as never before in their determination to do a job and to do it well. This whole Nation of 130,000,000 free men, women, and children is becoming one great fighting force.

( _More time has passed.)_

FDR: ( _Finny and Gene are making out. Throughout this section, the two strip their shirts off.)_ There are now millions of Americans in army camps, in naval stations, in factories, and in shipyards. Who are these millions upon whom the life of our country depends? What are they thinking? What are their doubts? What are their hopes?

( _More time has passed.)_

FDR: ( _Finny plays with Gene’s ear(s) and nipples before going under the covers. Gene’s expression shows what he is doing. )_ The school authorities in all the States should work out plans to enable our high school students to take some time from their school year, and to use their summer vacations, to help farmers raise and harvest their crops, or to work somewhere in the war industries. This does not mean closing schools and stopping education. It does mean giving older students a better opportunity to contribute their bit to the war effort. Such work will do no harm to the students.

( _More time has passed.)_

FDR: ( _Finny’s and Gene’s roles are reversed from the previous section.)_ In some communities, employers dislike to employ women. In others they are reluctant to hire Negroes. In still others, older men are not wanted. We can no longer afford to indulge such prejudices or practices.

( _More time has passed.)_

FDR: ( _Shot just shows their feet. Finny is on top of Gene.)_ The military and naval plans of the United States are made by the Joint Staff of the Army and Navy which is constantly in session in Washington. The Chiefs of this Staff are Admiral Leahy, General Marshall, Admiral King, and General Arnold.

( _More time has passed.)_

FDR: ( _Gene and Finny are lying exhausted in bed. FDR is in the background to the ensuing dialogue.)_ The objective of today is clear and realistic. It is to destroy completely the military power of Germany, Italy, and Japan to such good purpose that their threat against us and all the other United Nations cannot be revived a generation hence. We are united in seeking the kind of victory that will guarantee that our grandchildren can grow and, under God, may live their lives, free from the constant threat of invasion, destruction, slavery, and violent death.

Finny: I haven’t been this sweaty since I played sports. I missed this feeling. 

Gene: Glad I could help you feel that way again.

( _pause…listening to FDR for a bit)_

Gene: Finny, you’re perfect.

Finny: No I’m not. I’m tone deaf. 

Gene: ( _ironic)_ You’re just so…conventional.

Finny: ( _laughs)_ And you’re beautiful. 

Gene: Sorry I made you stop when you…you know. 

Finny: No problem. The anus isn’t exactly the easiest spot to stick “Churchill” into. 

Gene: The nickname for your ( _motions down)_ is “Churchill?”

Finny: Yes, sir. 

Gene: Why do you call it “Churchill?”

Finny: Because it’s fat and durable.

( _Gene laughs.)_

Gene: Am I normal, Finny?

Finny: No, ( _pause)_ but no one really is. 

( _Gene and Finny fall asleep.)_

 

Scene 47 - Gene’s Dream 

_(Gene “wakes up.” It’s almost complete darkness. He looks around. Including himself, there are six men huddled in a tight compartment. After his vision focuses, he realizes that they are all in army fatigues, helmets and are carrying guns. He can hear shooting, yelling, and explosions outside.)_

Brinker: Okay, here’s the plan….

Gene: Brinker?

Brinker: One of us needs to distract the snipers, so the rest of us can hide behind that pile of rubble. 

Chet: I’ll do it. 

Bobby: No, I’ll do it. 

Gene: Chet? Bobby?

Finny: No one should have to do it. 

Gene: Finny, where are we?

Brinker: There’s no time for your idealism out here Finny. It’s the battlefield. 

Leper: I want to go home.

Gene: Who let Leper out here?

Leper: I want to go home. 

Brinker: You can’t go home right now Leper, remember?

Leper: I want to go home and see my mother, she must be worried sick about me. 

Brinker: Leper, stop thinking about your mother. 

Leper: I wonder what the old man is up to, I want to go home. 

Brinker: Leper, shut up!

Leper: I don’t like it here, I’m going home. 

( _Leper steps out of the cover into the open.)_

Gene: Leper stop! Leper! What are you doing? Jesus Christ! Stop! You can’t go out there! Someone stop him! ( _no one else is responding)_

Leper: Mommy! Mommy, where are you? I want to come home now. Daddy! Da - 

( _Leper is shot in the head - dead.)_

Gene: ( _hysterical)_ Oh my God!

Brinker: That’s our distraction. Everyone go go go!

( _Brinker, Chet, and Bobby exit.)_

Finny: ( _to Gene)_ You coming?

( _Gene gets out and sprints. Finny follows. When they get under new cover, the setting is more visible. They are in a war-torn city. It looks like a Call of Duty scenario. Brinker, Bobby, and Chet are shooting at enemies in windows that aren’t too high off the ground. They seem to be successful.)_

Gene: Finny, where are we? ( _Finny doesn’t respond or acknowledge the question)_ Finny!

Brinker: Are you two going to fight or what?

( _Gene gets into position and begins shooting. After a couple of seconds, Bobby gets shot dead.)_

Gene: Bobby!

Brinker: We need to move. 

Gene: But Bobby!

Brinker: He’s irrelevant anyways. 

( _Brinker rushes to the opposite side of the street and hides behind some destroyed pieces of a collapsed building. Chet and Finny follow, and so does Gene. When they get under new cover, Gene looks up. There are planes in the sky.)_

Finny: Did you know, that while the discovery of man-made flight is most associated with Kitty Hawk, North Carolina, it should actually be associated with Dayton, Ohio. That’s the Wright Brothers hometown, they built the plane there and actually tested there first. They only needed to go North Carolina because of the hot air. 

Gene: Why are they shooting at us?

German solider: ( _heard from a distance)_ Warum schiesst ihr uno an? ( _which translates to - why are you shooting at us?..the German text should appear as a subtitle, but the English translation should not)_

Brinker: Are you two going to help us? They’re killing us. 

German soldier: Ihr tötet uns. ( _You’re killing us - same deal as before)_

Chet: I’m out of ammo. 

Finny: Take mine. ( _hands Chet his ammo)_

( _Gene joins in the shooting. There are several seconds of intense fighting. Then Gene notices a crying four year old near a building. There are corpses of civilians around him. Gene stares.)_

Crying Child: ¿Por qué están peleando? ( _Spanish - why are you fighting? - just Spanish subtitle)_

_(A dog walks out from a building into the open.)_

Gene: No no no no no no no no no ( _a shot is heard - the dog is dead)_

_(Gene sees the shooter that killed the dog. He throws a grenade where the shooter is stationed. There’s an explosion. The shooter stops. It’s ringing.)_

Gene: ( _to the enemies)_ Why are you killing everyone? 

_(He hears a rustle behind him. Finny is getting ambushed by a soldier. It looks like the soldier is going to stab Finny, but Finny does a wrestling move and pins the soldier to the ground. Finny takes the butt of his gun and kills the soldier. Finny stands up and smirks at Gene. It’s still ringing. Suddenly, Finny is shot from behind multiple times.)_

Gene: ( _goes to Finny and tries to revive him)_ Finny! Finny! Oh my God, oh my God! No! Finny! No! I love you! 

( _Gene looks up and sees the shooter. He’s a nondescript Nazi German soldier. He’s pretty close to the boys. Gene takes his pistol and unloads it into the enemy solider. Then, a loud plane is heard overhead. Gene sees that a sizable bomb has been dropped. It becomes windy and white. When Gene recovers, he sees only white and the soldier he killed. He walks slowly over to his body. He looks at his face. He’s blonde haired blue eyed. Gene stares. Suddenly, the dead body turns into the corpse of a young dead boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. It keeps changing kind of how Leper described his visions. Diseased European girl, Japanese child who suffered from nuclear radiation, a Native American elder, Asian woman with a bullet wound in her chest, a burned American businessman, a black teenager in a gray hoodie. Then, it turns back into the soldier. Gene is scared. Weeping is heard. A Nazi soldier comes up to the dead body.)_

Nazi: Michael ( _German pronunciation)_ Michael! No! Michael! ( _He collapses next to the corpse.)_ No no no no no no no no no. Oh, Michael. Ich liebe dich. ( _I love you - German - just German subtitle)_

( _Nazi glares at Gene and pulls his gun out, a deep male voice is heard.)_

Voice: Life is nasty, brutish, and short. 

( _Gunshot)_

 

Scene 48 - Gene and Finny’s Dorm

_(Gene wakes with a start. There’s a knock at the door, and Brinker walks in. He sees that Finny and Gene just had sex so he looks away from them as he speaks. There’s a group behind Brinker, but they can’t see into the room. Finny rouses soon after Brinker enters.)_

Brinker: Gene Forrester and Phineas-

Gene: Brinker, what is this about?

Brinker: You’ll find out soon enough. Get dressed and come with us. ( _they don’t move)_ Now!

 

Scene 49 - Outside of the First Academy Building 

( _Gene and Finny walk in the middle of the group. It’s like the other boys are there to prevent them from escaping. When they get to the First Academy Building, Gene looks up and sees on the main door the inscription “Here Boys Come to be Made Men.”)_

 

Scene 50 - First Academy Building

( _It’s dark inside. They enter the Assembly Room, the same room from the opening scene. There’s a chandelier that gives some light, along with some windows, A number of benches are in the room. On the raised stage are ten older boys wearing their graduation robes lighted only by candles. Finny is led to sit in a chair at the front. Gene is seated in a parallel chair. The boys who were “guarding” them take seats at various benches, joining some other students. Brinker doesn’t sit down, pacing and what not. Gene looks around the room and sees all the portraits of the dead soldiers-students. There’s also portraits of dead headmasters, founders, benefactors, faculty, etc. The acoustics are really loud. A person could whisper and everyone could hear it.)_

Brinker: ( _standing between the “judges” and everyone else)_ Fellow students and distinguished members of the Student Disciplinary Board, we live in a time of crisis. Young men from coast to coast from farm to city of every walk of life have been called into service so that the citizens of this nation can continue to live in freedom, liberty, and democracy. There is a threat, and our generation, “the greatest generation,” will defeat it. So, when one of the United States of America’s top young men is rendered ineligible for service due to questionable circumstances it is our responsibility to hold an inquiry. It it our patriotic and civic duty. ( _Gene rolls his eyes.)_ The country demands it. That is why I officially declare court to be in session for the Student Disciplinary Board formerly known as the Distinguished Inquisition of Civic and K-

Gene: ( _interrupting)_ I thought I was a member of this board. 

Brinker: ( _annoyed)_ Just because you are a member doesn’t mean that you are exempt from following basic and decent ethical rules taught here at Devon, Forrester. 

Gene: Are you going to…

Brinker: Let us begin with prayer. 

( _Everyone slumps into prayer position - elbows on knees. They recite the Lord’s Prayer (Our Father - Roman Catholic version). When everyone else says “Amen,” Gene says…)_

Gene: Go to hell. 

Brinker: ( _ignores Gene)_ Phineas, if you please. ( _gestures for Finny to sit in a chair between the platform and everybody else, Finny does so with a shrug)_ Take a load off your feet, Fin.  Now just in your own words….

Finny: What shall I talk about? You? I’ve got plenty of words of my own for that. 

Brinker: No, I’m all right. You’re the casualty tonight. 

Finny: Brinker, are you off your head or what?

Brinker: No, that’s Leper, our other casualty. Tonight we’re investigating you ( _to Finny)_. 

Gene: What the hell are you talking about!

Brinker: Investigating Finny’s accident! After all, there is a war on. Here’s one soldier ( _gestures to Finny)_ our side has already lost. We’ve got to find out what happened. 

Student #1 on Platform: Just for the record, you agree. Don’t you, Gene?

Gene: I never said….

Brinker: And I said that for Finny’s good ( _calm, cool, and collected)_ and for your own good too, by the way, Gene, that we should get all this out into the open. We don’t want any mysteries or any stray rumors and suspicions left in the air at the end of the year, do we?

( _onlooking students whisper throughout the hall)_

Finny: What are you talking about! What rumors and suspicions? 

Brinker: Never mind about that. Why don’t you just tell us in your words what happened? ( _to Finny)_ Just humor us, if you want to think of it that way. We aren’t trying to make you feel bad. Just tell us. You know we wouldn’t ask you if we didn’t have a good reason…good reasons. 

Finny: There’s nothing to tell. 

Brinker: Nothing to tell? ( _motions to Finny’s leg)_

Finny: Well then, I fell out of a tree.

Student #2 on Platform: Why?

Finny: Why? Because I took a wrong step. 

Student #2: Did you lose your balance?

Finny: Yes, I lost my balance. 

Student #2: You had better balance than anyone in the school. 

Finny: Thanks a lot. 

Student #2: I didn’t say it for a compliment.

Finny: Well then, no thanks. 

Student #2: Have you ever thought that you didn’t just fall out of that tree?

Finny: It’s very funny, but ever since then I’ve had a feeling that the tree did it by itself. It’s an impression I’ve had. Almost as though the tree shook me out by itself. 

Student #2: Someone else was in the tree, isn’t that so?

Finny: No ( _looks up at ceiling)_ I don’t think so.

Student #3 on Platform: I thought somebody told me that Gene Forrester was-

( _Due to the lighting, the faces of the boys on the platform cannot be discerned, but Gene recognizes this voice.)_

Gene: Bobby, is that you?

Bobby: You cannot ask a question-

Gene: Bobby, stop the act, I know it’s you. 

Bobby: Okay. Yes, it’s me. Bobby Zane.

Gene: How’d your Latin exam go?

Bobby: Well. 

Gene: Did my tutoring help?

Bobby: Yes. Thank you.

Gene: You’re welcome. 

Brinker: ( _interrupting)_ Finny was there, he knows better than anyone. 

Student #1 on Platform: You were there too, weren’t you, Gene?

Gene: Yes, yes, I was there too.

Student #1: Were you - near the tree?

Finny: ( _to Gene)_ You were down at the bottom, weren’t you?

Gene: ( _to Finny)_ Down at the bottom, yes. 

Finny: Did you see the tree shake or anything? I’ve always meant to ask you, just for the hell of it. 

Gene: I don’t recall anything like that…

Finny: Nutty question.

Student #1: I thought you were in the tree.

Finny: ( _exasperated)_ Well of course, of course I was in the tree-oh you mean Gene?-he wasn’t in-is that what you mean, or-

Student #1: I meant Gene.

Gene: Of course Finny was in the tree, and I was down at the bottom, or climbing the rungs I think…

Finny: How do you expect him to remember? There was a hell of a lot of confusion right then. 

Brinker: A kid I used to play with was hit by a car once when I was about eleven years old and I remember every single thing about it, exactly where I was standing, the color of the sky, the noise the brakes of the car made-I never will forget anything about it. 

Gene: You and I are two different people.

Brinker: No one’s accusing you of anything. 

Gene: Well of course no one’s _accusing_ me-

Brinker: Don’t argue so much.

Bobby: Gene, we’re not accusing you.

Finny: I think I remember now! Yes, I remember seeing you standing on the bank. You were looking up and your hair was plastered down over your forehead so that you had that dumb look you always have when you’ve been in the water-what was it you said? ‘Stop posing up there’ or one of those best pal cracks you’re always making. And I think I….

Brinker: Can we stop with the lies, gentlemen? Gene was on the branch with Finny, he said so to me during First Day chapel ( _said to the “judges”)._

Gene: Objection! Prosecutor is testifying. 

Brinker: ( _annoyed)_ This isn’t actually court, Gene. 

Gene: Well if you already had an answer to your question, why did you need to drag the two of us in here?

Brinker: All parties involved must be present for the trial to be legitimate, I follow the rules. 

Gene: Jesus Christ- 

Student #2: So this is a matter of hearsay, unless, Brinker, you can substantiate another witness. 

Brinker: Leper Lepellier was there, wasn’t he?

Gene: Yes, Leper was there. 

Brinker: Leper always was the exact type when it came to details. He could have told us where everybody was standing, what everybody was wearing, the whole conversation that day, and what the temperature was. He could have cleared the whole thing up. Too bad. 

( _Finny looks at Gene to ask if he should do it. Gene doesn’t look at Finny.)_

Finny: Leper’s here. I saw him go into Rev. Carhart’s office this morning. 

Brinker: So the rumor is true. Go get him ( _to the group that escorted Finny and Gene)._ He must be in Carhart’s rooms if he hasn’t gone back home. ( _That group of students leaves)_

_(Time passes. The environment becomes much less terrifying. Boys are milling around talking to one another)_

Student #1: ( _to Student #7)_ You look like a girl in your graduation robe!

Student #7: ( _who looks like a football quarterback)_ Shut up.

Student #1: Makes you look fat.

( _#7 shoves #1 and he falls to the ground…another student rolls back a red velvet curtain and peers out from it like he’s a spy, a group of students laugh with him. Another student, standing kind of by himself, is listing all the infractions that they’re breaking.)_

Student #9: Number 12: Acting as a disciplinary body outside of the school’s authority. Number 13: Being out of our rooms past 8:30PM. Number 14: Wearing our graduation robes before our graduation date. 

( _Finny walks to Gene.)_

Finny: Well…this is horrible. 

Gene: Bringing Leper in, that was smart. He’s crazy, no one will believe him. 

Finny: You think so?

Gene: Yes.

Finny: Good. I’d better get back to my seat or else we’ll be accused of colluding. 

Gene: Yeah. ( _Finny starts to walk away.)_ Hey, Fin! 

Finny: Yeah?

Gene: I’m so sorry.

Finny: I forgive you.

( _Footsteps can be heard, everyone returns to their seat. In the next shot, Leper is sitting where Finny was. Leper looks unusually well. Finny is sitting in his old seat. Brinker is still prancing around.)_

Brinker: ( _to Leper)_ …so that you were standing next to the river bank, watching Phineas climb the tree?

Leper: Sure. Right there by the trunk of the tree. I was looking up. It was almost sunset, and I remember the way the sun was shining in my eyes. 

Gene: So you couldn’t…( _Brinker gestures for Gene to stop talking.)_

Brinker: And what did you see? Could you see anything with the sun in your eyes?

Leper: Oh sure, I just shaded my eyes a little, like this ( _physically shows what he did)_ and then I could see. I could see both of them clearly enough because the sun was blazing all around them ( _any objective person would realize at this point that Leper is nuts)_ and the rays of the sun were shooting past them like-like golden machine-gun fire. ( _pause)_ That’s what it was like, if you want to know. The two of them looked as black as-as black as death standing up there with this fire burning all around them. 

Brinker: Up there where? Where were the two of them standing up there?

Leper: ( _with childlike obviousness)_ On the limb!

Brinker: ( _trying to hold back his excitement)_ Who was where on the limb? Was one of them ahead of the other?

Leper: Well of course. 

Brinker: Who was ahead?

Leper: I couldn’t see that. There were just two shapes, and with that fire shooting past them they looked as black as-

Brinker: You’ve already told us that. You couldn’t see who was ahead?

Leper: No, naturally, I couldn’t. 

Brinker: But you could see how they were standing. Where were they exactly?

Leper: One of them was next to the trunk, holding the trunk of the tree. I’ll never forget that because the tree was a huge black shape too, and his hand touching the black trunk anchored him, if you see what I mean, to something solid in all the bright fire they were standing in up there. And the other one was little farther out on the limb. 

Brinker: Then what happened?

Leper: Then they both moved.

Brinker: How did they move?

Leper: They moved ( _smiles)_ they moved like an engine. ( _smoking gun)_ I can’t think of the name of the engine. But it has two pistons. What is that engine? Well anyway, in this engine first one piston sinks, and then the next one sinks. The one holding on to the trunk sank for a second, up and down like a piston, and then the other one sank and fell.

Student #1: The one who moved first shook the other one’s balance!

Leper: I suppose so. 

Brinker: Was the one who fell, was Phineas, in other words the one who moved first or second?

Leper: I don’t intend to implicate myself. I’m no fool, you know. I’m not going to tell you everything and then have it used against me later. You always did take me for a fool, didn’t you?But I’m no fool any more. I know when I have information that might be dangerous. ( _indignant)_ Why should I tell you! Just because it happens to suit you!

Brinker: Leper, Leper, this is very important-

Leper: So am I, I’m important. You’ve never realized it, but I’m important too. You expect every one to do whatever you want them to do whenever you want it. You be the fool now. Bastard. 

( _Gene interrupts before Brinker has time to respond.)_

Gene: I’d like to question the sanity of the witness. He clearly is not right in the head. 

Brinker: ( _angry)_ It’s not your time to ask questions!

Gene: Oh shut up Brinker.

Brinker: No, you shut up Forrester. 

Gene: ( _it’s an argument so the dialogue overlaps…a great thunderstorm starts)_ I see we’ve moved on to referring to each other by last name. 

Brinker: This is serious business Gene, it’s a matter of justice. The scales need to be balanced. 

Gene: Yes, but it seems you’ve forgotten that justice is also supposed to be blindfolded. 

Brinker: I’d also like to let the board know that Gene has a history of violence. 

Gene: Oh my God. 

Brinker: This morning I called Leper’s mother, Mrs. Lepellier, and asked her about Gene’s visit with Leper. ( _angrier)_ She informed me that not only did Gene knock the chair out from under her son-

Gene: That’s not what happened. 

Brinker: But that she forgave him and fed him a copious amount of lunch, and then he left Leper out on an icy pond by himself.

Gene: That’s not true. 

( _Leper just keeps looking back between the arguing boys and the lightning outside the window.)_

Brinker: Also, as some of you may recall, after Gene visited Finny at his home, Gene paid a visit to the students’ smoking room.

Gene: Only after you invited me. 

Brinker: There when he was questioned about Finny, he became irritated and frustrated and left suddenly…

Gene: The questions were absurd! 

Brinker: This first year was there, weren’t you. ( _said to a boy in the audience)_

Young Butt Room Student ( _the one who couldn’t smoke without coughing)_ : Yes, I was there.

Gene: Oh I see, you’ve brought first years out against me. 

Brinker: Would you agree with me, first year, that Gene was suspicious. 

Young Butt Room Student: I mean, yes, but….

Gene: If this first year who evidently has no first name is testifying, why isn’t he on the stand? Also, why did no one take an oath?

Brinker: Oaths are just for show. And when I tried to ask Gene about the events in the student’s smoking room later, he wouldn’t answer the door.

Gene: Maybe because I was asleep. 

Brinker: Furthermore…

Gene: Jesus Christ, there’s more.

Brinker: Gene also told me that he was going to enlist this past November,  but he had a sudden change of heart after Finny returned from medical leave. Maybe because he was afraid Finny would talk while he was off in the Army?

Gene: I did not tell you that I was going to enlist. 

Brinker: You told me that you wanted a fresh start-

Gene: That’s not what I said. 

Brinker: Yes it is. 

Gene. Stop with your lies, Brinker. 

Brinker: You’re the one who is lying Gene. 

Gene: Stop this whole facade, the only reason you’re doing all of this is because I wouldn’t sleep with you. 

Brinker: ( _enraged like we’ve never seen him before)_ You did sleep with me! ( _the room is dead quiet realizing what just happened)_

Leper: ( _laughs uncontrollably, starts clapping)_ Wow! 

Finny: ( _gets up)_ I don’t care! I don’t care!

Gene: ( _follows Finny)_ Phineas!

Finny: I just don’t care. Never mind. ( _starts going to leave via the staircase, the bell tolls)_

Brinker: Wait a minute! We haven’t heard everything yet. We haven’t got all the facts!

Finny: ( _crying)_ You get the rest of the facts, Brinker! You get all your facts! You collect every fucking fact there is in the world!

( _Finny begins walking down the marble stairs.)_

Gene: Finny, wait!

( _Gene gently grabs a hold of Finny.)_

Brinker: We’re not done here! 

( _Brinker yanks Gene which cause him to make Finny fall down the marble staircase. This shouldn’t be in slow motion. Finny tumbles down the stairs and lands with a crack. He’s motionless. Finny laying there mirrors Jesus on the cross.)_

Gene: Finny!

( _Finny doesn’t respond. Gene tries to rush to him, but Brinker holds him so that he cannot move. The thunder stops.)_

Brinker: ( _yelling to the people in the assembly room)_ Get rid of the evidence! Let’s get him to the infirmary!

Random Student: There’ll only be a night nurse at the Infirmary. 

Brinker: Someone go to Dr. Stanpole’s house now! And someone go to Coach Latham’s house, he lives near here. Gene, go back to the Assembly Room and see if there’s any kind of blanket on the platform. 

( _Gene runs back into the Assembly Room. Some students are hiding the robes, returning the room to normal. Others are doing what Brinker told them to do. Some are just standing there looking guilty. Gene finds a blanket on the platform and returns to the scene. Coach Phil Latham is there now. He looks like a stereotypical high school sport coach: heavyset, five o’clock shadow, deep voice.)_

Latham: Thanks Gene. ( _wraps blanket around Finny)_

( _Gene stands back. He can see Finny now. He is conscious and calm. Everyone is acting very professionally. Dr. Stanpole enters. He looks pretty hurried. He’s older, has glasses, thinning white hair. It’s absolutely silent when he enters. Boys are looking at what is going on with intense concentration from the top of the steps. Some are closer to Finny, including Gene. Stanpole does a brief examination.)_

Stanpole: Someone bring me a chair. ( _No one moves.)_ Now!

( _A boy brings him a chair.)_

Stanpole: Put him ( _Finny)_ in the chair and some of you boys carry him to my car. 

_(Latham sets Finny in the chair, and a group carries Finny out of the building. Gene is not in the group. Everyone leaves, and Gene is left alone. He stands by himself momentarily and then turns off the lights in the building and goes outside. When Gene steps out of the building, he sees Finny being put in Stanpole’s car. He is driven away by the doctor and Coach Latham. A crowd of boys is just standing there. Faculty begin to wake up and realize something is wrong. They order boys to go back to their dormitory. Ludsbury enters.)_

Ludsbury: Get along to the dormitory, Forrester. ( _Ludsbury goes and yells at other students.)_

( _Gene doesn’t follow directions and instead walks to the Infirmary, which is not too far away. He walks around the building until he sees a lighted window. He crouches under it and when he cautiously looks into it, he sees the doctor, Coach Latham, the night nurse, and also Finny lying in the bed. He listens to their conversation.)_

The Night Nurse: ( _rambling)_ Goodness! Is Finny alright? He was just in here for that shattered leg! Oh my! I hope he’s okay! Why were all those boys in the First Academy Building? What is it with boys these days, all they do is cause trouble. Oh gosh I feel so bad for Finny, he’s such a nice boy. God forgive me for what I’ll do those boys who did this to him. Is there anything I can do, Doctor? I’m just so-

Dr. Stanpole: It’s all right. It’s the leg again. Broken but a much cleaner break I think, much cleaner. A simple fracture. 

The Night Nurse: Will he walk again? 

Dr. Stanpole: Oh yes. 

Latham: Of course he will, Finny always gives it the old college try. 

The Night Nurse: Coach Latham, why must you always use that phrase? 

Finny: ( _groaning)_ Tu es bete. 

The Night Nurse: What did he say?

Finny: Tu es bete. 

( _Gene puts his fist in his mouth to stop from laughing.)_

The Night Nurse: Oh my goodness, he can’t speak English anymore!

Stanpole: It’s fine. He’s speaking French, it means you are beautiful. 

The Night Nurse: Oh, that’s so sweet. I wonder who he’s talking about. 

Latham: Possibly you, you were one of the last people he saw before he closed his eyes. 

The Night Nurse: Oh, it feels so good to be appreciated. I’ll go back to the desk now, let me know if you need anything else. (S _he exits.)_

Latham: Doctor, I don’t remember French that well but beautiful does not translate to bete. 

Stanpole: You’re correct, it translates to dumb. I think Mr. Finny is playing with us here. That’s a good sign though. I think we can leave him to rest now. ( _They exit.)_

_(Gene gets his laughing under control and waits to move until he hears the car drive away. Then he peers into the window. There’s barely any light. Gene pushes on the window until it opens. The sound makes Finny rustle in bed.)_

Finny: Who is it! ( _Finny sees who it is and tries to get out of bed.)_

Gene: I came to-

Finny: ( _unable to get out of bed - his leg is essentially chained to it, thrashing)_ Are you trying to ruin me? Ever since you’ve become involved in my life all you have done is destroy me! 

Gene: I want to fix your leg up.

Finny: You’ll fix my…( _lunges…legs stay in bed, arms fall to floor)_

Gene: ( _said while Finny is getting back into bed)_ I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. 

( _Gene runs away. He looks like a wild man. He’s staring intensely at things, body shaking. He seems to be walking aimlessly. He passes the First Academy Building and some other classrooms. He passes his dormitory. He walks along the outskirts of the Headmaster’s House. Essentially, he is going to places where he and Finny have memories that are directly on Devon’s campus. He eventually makes his way to the stadium. He looks around, just staring for a long time. He lies down under an area with cover. At first, he just lies there - unable to sleep. Soon, however, he closes his eyes and ceases to be awake. Night passes. When he wakes up, it is early dawn. He wakes with a start. He’s looking around confused until he remembers the night before. He closes his eyes and lies down again as if he wishes that last night was only a dream. He wakes back up and stands up, looking at the sun. It’s while looking at the sun that he realizes….)_

Gene: Shit! I have class!

 

Scene 51 - Finny and Gene’s Room 

_(Gene goes to open his and Finny’s bedroom door and finds a note from Dr. Stanpole. It reads, “Please bring some of Finny’s clothes and his toilet things to the Infirmary.” When Gene enters the room, he grabs a suitcase from Finny’s side. He starts filling it with random clothes and then he finds the pink broadcloth shirt. He looks at it for a while and then puts it into the suitcase.)_

 

Scene 52 - The Infirmary 

_(Gene enters the infirmary with the suitcase. He looks around. It seems like any regular hospital, but smaller. Gene goes to the desk. James is working there.)_

Gene: Oh, hi James. Do you work here?

James: Hello Gene, and I actually volunteer. Since my dad’s a doctor I have experience with this stuff so I figured I might as well put it to good use. 

Gene: That’s very kind of you. 

James: Thanks. Also…it…umm…makes the teachers like me more ( _in reference to Gene’s advice)_. Did you bring Finny’s things? 

Gene: Yes, here they are. ( _Gene sets the suit case on the desk.)_

James: All right, how about you take them in to him.

Gene: ( _reticent)_ Okay. 

James: He’s right down there. ( _points to a room near the desk)_

( _Gene walks to the door, stands for a second, knocks, and enters the room. Finny is stripped to the waist reading a magazine in bed. They both try to avoid eye contact.)_

Gene: I’ve brought your stuff. 

Finny: Put the suitcase here, will you? ( _points near to where he is lying)_

( _Gene sets the suitcase down. Finny opens the suitcase and methodically goes through the clothes. When he sees the pink broadcloth shirt, he just stares at it. Gene interrupts whatever he was thinking.)_

Gene: I know everyone else thinks that you’re mad at me because of the tree branch. But I know that it’s because I slept with Brinker. 

Finny: I knew you slept with Brinker. What do you take me for Gene, a fool?

Gene: Then why did you get so mad last night?

Finny: Brinker’s an ass. Whatever he does it needs to be seen, he needs to be recognized. People like him…they just bother me. What’d you come around here for last night?

Gene: I don’t know. ( _goes to the window)_ I had to. I thought I belonged here. 

Finny: ( _long pause)_ I wish to God there wasn’t any war. 

Gene: ( _looks at Finny)_ What made you say that? 

Finny: I don’t know if I can take this with a war on. I don’t know. 

Gene: If you can take-

Finny: What good are you in a war with a busted leg!

Gene: Well you-why there are lots-you can-

Finny: I’ve been writing to the Army and the Navy and the Marines and the Canadians and everybody else all winter. Did you know that? No, you didn’t know that. I used the Post Office in town for my return address. They all gave me the same answer after they saw the medical report on me. The answer was no. We can’t use you. I also wrote the Coast Guard, the Merchant Marine, I wrote to General de Gaulle personally, I also wrote Chiang Kai-shek, and I was about ready to write somebody in Russia. 

Gene: ( _grins)_ You wouldn’t like it in Russia. 

Finny: I’ll hate it everywhere if I’m not in this war!

Gene: Finny, you didn’t even believe in this war until yesterday. 

Finny: ( _pause)_ Gene as much as I prance around with my Don Quixote-esque attitude, I know that there are nuts in this world who control vast armies and resources and power and I know that those who can defeat them should and must. 

Gene: Finny ( _voice breaks)_ Phineas, you wouldn’t be any good in the war, even if nothing happened to your leg. ( _pause)_ The Army would get you some place at the front and there’d be a lull in the fighting, and the next thing anyone knew you’d be over with the Germans or the Japs, asking if they’d like to field a baseball team against our side. You’d be sitting  in one of their command posts, teaching them English. You’d get confused and borrow one of their uniforms, and you’d lend them one of yours. That’s just what would happen. You’d get things so scrambled up nobody would know who to fight any more. You’d make a mess, a terrible mess, Finny, out of the war. 

( _Gene and Finny are both crying. They laugh at how hard they are crying.)_

Finny: It was just some kind of blind impulse you had in the tree. Was that it?

Gene: Yes, that was it. Oh that was it, but how can you believe that? I can’t even make myself pretend that you could believe that. 

Finny: I believe you. 

Gene: It was just some ignorance inside me, some crazy thing inside me, something blind, that’s all it was.

Finny: I think everyone’s got that blindness inside of them. We’ve all acted upon it at some point. 

Gene: That doesn’t make it excusable. 

Finny: No, it doesn’t. But I forgive you Gene. 

Gene: Thanks, Fin. 

Finny: Now kiss me.

( _Gene looks at Finny. Grins. He cuddles nest to Finny and kisses him.)_

Gene: I love you, Finny.

Finny: I love you more, Gene Forrester. 

 

Scene 53 - Devon Classroom 

_(It’s Prof. Kosek’s class. There are 20 odd boys in the room, including Gene. There are two noticeable empty seats - those would be Leper’s and Finny’s. Kosek has just got done erasing the board.)_

Kosek: To review…who were the social contractarians? 

( _generic student raises hand)_

Kosek: Yes, Mr. Bartlet. 

Bartlet: John Locke, Thomas Hobbes, and Jean-Jacques Rousseau.

Kosek: Correct. And please do stop raising your hands, just speak it out. Now, what did the social contractarians do?

Cregg: They developed ideas on how humans escape state of nature, or disorderly chaos, and enter into a social contract, or rules and orders and codes and what not that are followed.

Kosek: What were Rousseau’s thoughts on the matter, Mr. Cregg?

Cregg: He believed humans entered into it because of general will. 

Kosek: And Locke?

McGarry: He thought that social contracts were a result of the need to have life, liberty, and property protected. 

Kosek: Yes Mr. McGarry. Locke’s teachings were the foundation upon which the American government was built. Someone tell me about Hobbes…and not Mr. Cregg or Mr. McGarry.

Lyman: Hobbes believed humans were inherently evil and prone to…well…bad decisions. He thought that humans were solely concerned about self-survival. In _Leviathan_ , he argues for a strong government. 

Kosek: Yes Mr. Lyman, he believed that human life before the social contract, or in its natural state, was “nasty, brutish, and short.” ( _Gene perks up remembering this from his dream.)_ Civilization and government, he argued, took us out of that state, though due to recent times, I’d argue that life is still nasty, brutish, and short. Any last questions?

Gene: Professor, which one is right?

Kosek: I see, since Finny is out you have taken his place with the hard questions. Well then. It depends. I think there is some truth in all of them. Sometimes humans do things for the general will or common good, other times they do it for individualistic protections, and other times they do evil things to survive. It’s all relative. ( _Quackenbush raises his hand.)_

Kosek: ( _breathes heavily)_ Yes Cliff?

Quackenbush: I think Locke is right. 

Kosek: And why is that?

Quackenbush: Because you said Locke’s teachings helped found America, and America is the greatest country in the world. 

Kosek: And why is America the greatest country in the world?

Quackenbush: Because of freedom and equality for all. 

( _Kosek flinches.)_

Kosek: Quackenbush, you just took a pop quiz with Patch-Withers, correct?

Quackenbush: Yes. 

Kosek: What was the quiz about?

Quackenbush: The necessary and prop-

Kosek: The necessary and proper clause of the U.S. Constitution. Now, what is that clause about?

Quackenbush: It states that the federal government can implement laws…

Kosek: Wherever it is necessary and proper, yes. Do you know what the 10th amendment states?

Quackenbush: States’ rights and powers. 

Kosek: And doesn’t it say in the 10th amendment that powers not specifically granted to the national government are state powers? 

Quackenbush: Yes. 

Kosek: Wouldn’t you say that the “necessary and proper clause” and the “tenth amendment” contradict each other? 

Quackenbush: Yes, I guess I would. What’s your point? 

Kosek: The founding fathers were just men, students, who didn’t know what the hell they were doing. Thankfully, things worked out pretty well and we do live in a great country founded by great men. I am eternally grateful to this country, it was, is, a refuge for my family. But America is not the spotless pinnacle of liberty, democracy, and equality.

Quackenbush: Yes we are. 

Kosek: Cliff, what are your grades like?

Quackenbush: They’re average…

Kosek: They’re almost failing. ( _Quackenbush looks embarrassed.)_ You’ve gone to some of the best schools in the country, would you agree?

Quackenbush: Sure.

Kosek: And you’re going to the Military Academy?

Quackenbush: ( _disappointed)_ Merchant Marine Academy, actually. 

Kosek: ( _to his last statement)_ Don’t be ashamed of that. Be proud of it. ( _pause)_ So you're going to a military school for college. You’re going to graduate as an officer. If you survive this war, you’ll likely join your family’s business, correct?

Quackenbush: That’s the plan. 

Kosek: So, even though you’re not the brightest or hardest working of students, you’ve gone to the best schools. You’re going to a great college to be an officer in the military and then you’re joining your family’s business which is oil. Oil which your grandfather accidentally discovered and made your family instantly rich with little work. 

Quackenbush: ( _ashamed)_ I guess. 

Kosek: Cliff, there is someone out there who is smarter than you are. Harder working than you are. He probably won’t get to go to college and be an officer. He was probably drafted. He might never be promoted to an officer’s rank and when he comes home he doesn’t have a guaranteed position in his family’s multi-million dollar business. Is that equal, Quackenbush?

Quackenbush: No.

Kosek: No, it is not. 

Quackenbush: But anyone can become rich and succeed. All it takes is hard work. 

Kosek: Quackenbush, if your family didn’t luckily discover that oil, what career would your family be in?

Quackenbush: Uhhh…I don’t know.

Kosek: Let’s say farming. Let’s also say your father died and it’s just you with your mother and sisters. Who is going to run the farm?

Quackenbush: I guess I would. 

Kosek: What if you wanted to be a lawyer? 

Quackenbush: I wouldn’t be able to.

Kosek: Let’s pretend, for a moment, that you are black. No one in your family has ever gone to college, but that isn’t stopping you. Now, the only college you can afford is a state school near where you live, but you live in the South and everything is segregated, what do you do? 

Quackenbush: Well, things are segregated but they’re equal.

Kosek: No, they’re not.

Quackenbush: I’d try to get into the state school. 

Kosek: You fail. The whole town hears about it, your entire extended family is fired from their jobs. Now let’s pretend that you are a woman and you want to run for public office….

Quackenbush: Women can’t be in politics. Women can only stay at home, be nurses, be nuns, or teach. 

Kosek: Well thank God I fall into one of those categories! ( _pause)_ So do you still agree with your previous statement, Cliff, that America is equal and free for all?

Quackenbush: America is free and equal for those who actually matter. 

Kosek: ( _suppressed anger)_ The world isn’t perfect. It never will be. Privilege is great. We all have it to some extent. Don’t feel bad about it, use it to help those don’t have it. If you don’t use it for that purpose, then feel guilty about it. Class dismissed. Gene, I want to see you. 

( _The class hurries out. Murmurs from the students include “ungrateful bitch,” “She should’ve stayed in Europe,” and “Kike whore.”)_

Gene: You held your ground well professor. 

Kosek: Thank you Gene. When you survive Hitler, people like Quackenbush seem small in comparison. It still hurts though. ( _pause)_ So how’s Finny, I heard he fell last night. 

Gene: I saw him this morning, he seems all right.

Kosek: Good. If I had a penny for every time he broke his leg I’d…I’d have two pennies. Anyways, I’ve been assigned to supervise your Valedictorian speech at commencement. Are you going to deliver it in Latin?

Gene: Yes. 

Kosek: Great, then there’s nothing for me to do. No one will be able to understand what you’re saying anyways so feel free to damn us all to Hades. Are you seeing Finny again today?

Gene: I am around 5 o’clock.

Kosek: Tell him I said hello. 

Gene: I will. 

( _Gene leaves.)_

 

Scene 54 - Outside of the Infirmary

( _As Gene is walking, the picture goes from color gradually to black and white. He looks around as if he can tell the color change. He gets closer to the infirmary and notices an ambulance. As he continues to get closer, he sees Dr. Stanpole anxiously explaining things to a police officer. Gene enters the infirmary. Finny’s door is open, so Gene can see his dead body being placed into the body bag. Gene stands there motionless for a couple of seconds. Just blinking, thinking this can’t be real. Then, his emotions grab hold of him. Gene is crying painfully, the sound is hard to listen to. James rushes over to stop Gene from falling to the ground. James holds back Gene and comforts him as Finny’s corpse is wheeled to the ambulance.)_

 

Scene 55 - A Generic Chapel

( _The small chapel just outside of Boston is filled to capacity. It’s mostly men in suits and women in respectable dresses. Everyone is in black. Some Devon seniors are present in their military uniforms. Gene is wearing his Navy uniform and is sitting in the second row. It’s a Catholic service. Finny’s casket lies in front of the altar.)_

Priest: ( _He is reading Wisdom 4: 7-15. While the priest says the reading, the faces of those in attendance are shown. Besides Gene, there’s also Chet. The front row comprises of Finny’s family members, though it cannot be discerned what certain members specific relationship to Finny is. The maid from Finny’s house is seated in the front row. Mr. Prud’homme and Mr. Ludsbury are there. Mr. and Mrs. Patch-withers are there. Prof. Kosek is there with her children and husband. Some students who are clearly Devon underclassmen are there also.)_ But the righteous one, though he die early, shall be at rest. For the age that is honorable comes not with the passing of time,nor can it be measured in terms of years. Rather, understanding passes for gray hair, and an unsullied life is the attainment of old age. The one who pleased God was loved,living among sinners, was transported—Snatched away, lest wickedness pervert his mind or deceit beguile his soul;For the witchery of paltry things obscures what is right and the whirl of desire transforms the innocent mind. Having become perfect in a short while, he reached the fullness of a long career; for his soul was pleasing to the LORD, therefore he sped him out of the midst of wickedness. But the people saw and did not understand, nor did they take that consideration into account.

** ( ** _When the reading is done, six men - some students, some not - go up as casket bearers. Gene and Chet are among the group. They assume their positions. They walk Finny out silently.)_

 

Scene 56 - A Generic Chapel

( _The chapel is empty except for Gene who is sitting in a pew. Steps can be heard. Chet genuflects and sits beside Gene. Chet reaches in a pocket and hands Gene a flask.)_

Chet: Leftover from the Winter Carnival.

Gene: Thanks. ( _takes a sip)_

Chet: Everyone always says that each new day is a new opportunity. That the faults and choices of yesterday can just be wiped away by simply waking up. That the past is simply that - the past. They’re lying. Sleep suspends but changes nothing. ( _looks at Gene)_ I say this because grieving is hard. It doesn’t just go away someday, it stays with you. But one day, you wake up and you think, “Okay, what’s next?” 

Gene: You got that from Finny didn’t you?

Chet: Yes, I did. Changed the wording a bit, so I didn’t plagiarize. He told me that the same day you tried to sabotage my Trigonometry test. 

Gene: You knew? 

Chet: Please. Everyone knows it’s SOH CAH TOA. 

Gene: But you were struggling. 

Chet: Because it was a hard test. You just studied harder. You’re not valedictorian because you cheated Gene, you earned it. 

Gene: Normally, I’d feel redeemed but that’s not how I feel. 

Chet: Do you mind telling me how Finny died? There are rumors flying everywhere. 

Gene: He fractured his leg, same one as before. When Stanpole set it, some of Finny’s bone marrow made it into his bloodstream. When the marrow made it to Finny’s heart, it stopped beating. It wasn’t Stanpole’s fault, it wasn’t anyone’s fault, just an accident. Finny was under anesthesia so he didn’t feel anything. So that’s comforting at least. 

Chet: Our class hasn’t even left for a battle yet and already one of us is insane and another is dead. 

Gene: Finals haven’t happened yet, we might be adding to that list soon. 

Chet: ( _chuckles)_ They say the Germans will surrender soon but the Japanese are fighting to the last man. They expect a lot of us to die in the final days of the war.

Gene: I don’t know. Maybe something will fall from the sky, make the Japanese surrender. Deus ex machina. 

Chet: Hopefully. Why did the war have to happen to us so soon at Devon?

Gene: Because of us. We caused it. 

 

Scene 57 - Gene’s Room 

( _Gene is in his room looking out of the window. He sees Jeeps and heavy trucks roll into campus. Troops follow and they are quite unorganized. Brinker goes behind Gene.)_

Brinker: What are those? What’s in those trucks?

Gene: They look like sewing machines. 

Brinker: They _are_ sewing machines. 

Gene: I guess a Parachute Riggers’ school has to have sewing machines. 

Brinker: If only Leper had enlisted in the Army Air Force and been assigned to Parachute Riggers’ school…

Gene: I don’t think it would have made any difference. Let’s not talk about Leper. 

Brinker: Leper’ll be all right. There’s nothing like a discharge. Two years after the war’s over people will think a Section Eight means a berth on a Pullman car. 

Gene: Right. Do you mind? Why talk about something you can’t do anything about?

Brinker: Right. Dad’s here. I told him to take his cigar down to the Butt Room. He wants to meet you. 

 

Scene 58 - The Butt Room 

( _Brinker’s dad is sitting in a lumpy chair smoking his cigar. He stands up and shakes Gene’s hand.)_

Brinker: Gene this Mr. Hadley, dad this is Gene Forrester. 

Mr. Hadley: Would I know your family?

Gene: Probably not, we’re from down South. 

Mr. Hadley: I absolutely love the South. The South is fantastic, it’s phenomenal. I know some great people down there. I love the South. 

( _At this point, Mr. Hadley’s physical features can be discerned. He’s tall, portly, thinning orange-white hair, and dressed rich. When he talks he uses his hands.)_

Mr. Hadley: You are fine-looking boys. Better than those doughboys - G.I.’s ( _airquotes)_ \- I saw marching in. We can’t fight Nazis with sewing machines that much I know. 

Brinker: ( _slides hands into back pockets)_ Well, we need parachuters, so we need parachutes. Don’t you agree Gene?

Mr. Hadley: Well, I can’t imagine any man in my time settling for duty on a sewing machine. I can’t picture that at all. ( _mood change)_ Look at you two, you boys are the spitting image of me and my gang in the old days. What are you enlisting in, son ( _to Gene)_ the Marines, the Paratroopers? There are many exciting things to enlist in these days. There’s that bunch they call the Frogmen, underwater demolition stuff. I’d give anything to be a kid again with all that to choose from. 

Gene: I’ve joined the Navy and they’re sending me to Pensacola. And then Brinker is all set for the Coast Guard, which is good too.

( _Mr. Hadley noticeably scowls.)_

Brinker: You know, Dad, the Coast Guard does some very rough stuff, putting the men on the beaches, all that dangerous amphibious stuff. 

Mr. Hadley: You have to do what you think is the right thing but just make sure it’s the right thing in the long run, and not just for the moment. Your war memories will be with you forever, you’ll be asked about them thousands of times after the war is over. People will get their respect from that - partly from that, don’t get me wrong - but if you can say that you were up front where there was some real shooting going on, then that will mean a whole lot to you in years to come. ( _Gene looks straight at the camera and then goes back to looking at Mr. Hadley.)_ You boys want to see plenty of action, you want to serve. It’s your greatest moment, greatest privilege, to serve your country. We’re all proud of you, and we’re all - old guys like me - we’re all darn jealous of you too. 

Gene: Mr. Hadley, did you serve in World War I?

Mr. Hadley: Couldn’t, unfortunately.

Gene: Why not?

Mr. Hadley: Medical reasons. Heel spurs.

Gene: Oh, I hear those hurt real bad.

Mr. Hadley: It was manageable. 

Gene: Which foot did it affect?

Mr. Hadley: It’s in records somewhere. Anyways, your mother’s out in the car. I’d better get back to her. You boys clean up-ah, those shoes, those shoes, Brink, a little polish? - and we’ll see you ( _to Brinker)_ at the Inn at six. And remember, both of you, the greatest honor you can have is to serve your country. 

Brinker: We’ll do what we have to Dad. 

Mr. Hadley: That’s not a very good answer, Brink, you can do more! A lot more. If you want a military record you can be proud of and make this country great, you’ll do a heck of a lot more than just what you have to. Believe me. 

( _Mr. Hadley leaves. Brinker sits where his father was sitting.)_

Gene: You’re father is a rich, fat old man. 

Brinker: I’m aware. It gives me great pain, personally. I’m not any kind of hero, and neither are you. And neither is the old man. 

Gene: He’s just trying to keep up with the times. He probably feels left out, being too old this time.

Brinker: Left out! Left out! He and his crowd are responsible for it! And we’re going to fight it! 

Gene: Our generation will figure out how to have a lasting peace. We’ve been through too much to want our children and grandchildren to fight in some foreign jungle or dessert. 

Brinker: I hope you’re right. 

 

Scene 59 - Devon School Grounds

( _Brinker and Gene are walking around school. They’re farther away from the main campus but close enough that there are still buildings.)_

Brinker: So I was hoping that after the war you’d decide to live close to me.

Gene: Where would that be?

Brinker: Close to New York City.

Gene: That’s far away from home.

Brinker: Yeah, but you’re my…friend.

Gene: ( _pause)_ What do you want me to be?

Brinker: I want you to be my friend. 

Gene: Brinker, I’m more than just your friend, your Churchill has been in my mouth.

Brinker: My what?

Gene: Never mind. 

Brinker: There’s nothing weird about me wanting you to live close to me. 

Gene: Yes, there is Brinker. What am I going to be, your whore? What about when you get married?

Brinker: ( _angry)_ Then I won’t need you anymore. 

Gene: Brinker ( _pause) Y_ ou are gay. ( _Brinker scoffs)_ I am also gay. You might marry a woman but that doesn’t stop that fact that you find me attractive. Hell, you probably find Quackenbush attractive. 

Brinker: I was just trying to make you feel better after Finny….

Gene: No, you weren’t. 

( _They both stand there for a few moments. Then, Brinker punches Gene. Gene regains composure and forcibly kisses Brinker. He pushes him up against a wall. They make-out and then Gene unbuckles Brinker’s belt and pulls down his pants. Gene goes down. He’s there for a while, camera is just on Brinker’s face. It looks like he’s having a great time. Then, Gene comes back up.)_

Brinker: Hey, I wasn’t….

Gene: You’re a boob Brinker Hadley. 

( _Gene knees Brinker in the groin and walks away. While walking he passes two younger students who discover Brinker and start to laugh.)_

 

Scene 60 - The Locker Room

( _Gene walks into the trophy room. He glances at the Valedictorian statue and keeps walking. He notices the pool, the weight room, and then heads to the locker room. He goes to his locker and clears everything out. He breathes deeply and goes to leave. He notices that some of the soldiers have taken over some of the locker room. They’re stripped to various states. They look wiry, not very attractive. Gene looks in the other direction and sees a poster to get men to enlist. The men on the poster look like superheroes in uniform: muscles, strong face, big. Gene looks back at the soldiers. He leaves the locker room.)_

 

Scene 61 - Graduation 

_(The ceremony takes place outside of the first academy building. There are a lot of caps and gowns, stereotypical set-up for a graduation. There’s applause and then Gene takes the podium.)_

Gene: Soli deo gloria, et tu…( _Gene stops and looks at Kosek. Kosek humorously turns away.)_ In my family, there are my parents and I and my older brother and my older sister. When my older brother went off to the war, I felt little. I don’t know why. I wanted to feel sad. My mother and father - wept - for days and nights after he left. It wasn’t until my sister left for the war that I truly felt something. I used to go into her room every morning hoping, imagining, that she’d still be there. She never was. Neither was my brother. After today, I will be joining them. I don’t know what exactly I will be a part of, though, I have some ideas. It’s not clean. It’s people shooting flames into caves and grilling other people alive. It’s ships being torpedoed and dropping thousands of men in the icy ocean. It’s whole city blocks exploding into flame in an instant. We are quick to condemn our enemy, but it is not a select few who perpetuate hate. War is not caused by the actions and decisions of a small group or that of the previous generation, it is caused by an ignorance in the hearts of many. War is unnatural. It’s very existence is illogical. War is simply the reflection of the smaller conflicts that occupy the existences of humankind. Great thinkers argue if humans are inherently good or evil. I argue that they are both. In my eighteen years on this earth, I have known only one who was true and good and fiercely kind. I hope that more people like him exist. I hope that more people choose to be like him. Goodness is not owned by one race or religion or gender. A Jewish teenage girl hiding from the Nazis in Amsterdam can be good just the same as a Japanese teenage girl hiding from American bombs in Tokyo. A young man under the command of Hitler can be good just the same as a young man ordered to be killed by Hitler. A bisex…( _pause)_ a bisexual young man from Boston can be good just the same as a priest. A boy from a family of immigrants whose older brother died, a victim of his country’s enemy can be good just the same as a boy descended from slaves whose older brother died, a victim of his country. The world will never give us peace. Peace is created by those who choose it. Everyone wants peace, but there are few act it. Those few choose forgiveness over hate. They choose humility over pride. They choose justice over revenge. They choose hope over fear. They are peace. It is not God’s duty to force his creation to be peace. It is our own. Peace is not universal, it is personal. For those individuals who possess it, it extends to those around them. The peacemakers understand that one member of humanity is inherently equal to the rest of it. The day that every single person on earth agrees with this truth, then there will be peace on earth. ( _Cut to black)_

( _The boys a cappella group from the first scene sings “Let There Be Peace on Earth.” Two quotes appear on screen. First.“Whether people are good or evil depends on a single instant of thought.” - Wang Yangming, Chinese philosopher. Second. “Patriotism is not enough I must have no hatred or bitterness for anyone.” - Edith Cavell, British World War I nurse who saved soldiers’ lives without discrimination. She aided in the escape of 200 Allied soldiers, for which she was shot by a German firing squad. These were her last words. The credits roll. After “Let There Be Peace on Earth” is finished, Sara Bareilles’ original song that she will write for this movie will play. Credits end.)_

**Author's Note:**

> You can read more of my stuff here - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/leslieknopebutsassier


End file.
